Kingdom Digimon
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: Digimon Adventure retold with Kingdom Hearts influence. TK has been endowed with the power of darkness, and is given choices that only he can make. He has power equal to all of the Digidestined combined. However, can such a little kid comprehend how much power he has before it consumes him. As his judgment is clouded his loyalty will constantly be tested.
1. A Different Beginning

**Kingdom Digimon Prologue**

"DARKNESS some call it evil some call it destruction others call it home. I call it sanctuary, my place of peace. Other beings don't see my way of thinking so it seems I must help them see the darkness…starting with these digi-destined."

_________

_________________

"Get away from those eggs!" ordered Jedi swinging a sword in his hand. "Hmph such a weak being," said the mysterious being in black as he blocked the sword with a lightning beam coming from his hand. He pushed him back then turned to another being there. "Piedmon handle him while I deal with these."

"A little clowning around would be good for us," the clown digimon responded. He kept Jedi while the mysterious being broke the glass incasing the eggs, digivices, and the tag and crest. He looked them over until he saw the one he wanted.

"Let the light feel the touch of darkness (reaches right hand out, but he is repelled) AGH what the!" the being exclaimed. "Your wasting your time you can't corrupted that one," Jedi said briefly getting past Piedmon. "I was hoping the light didn't get this strong, but it never hurts to have a back up plan." He looked the crest over until he found one that he wanted. "These eight digidestined of light will soon turn into seven," he outstretched his hand again letting a dark aura consume the egg, digivice, and crest. Jedi came in the nick of time and swung his sword making the being in the black coat jump back to avoid the attack. Jedi shot a glance at the items. "Your plan has failed."

"On the contrary my plan is just insured to begin,"

Jedi looked the items over again this time thoroughly to notice that one of the digivices had turned a dark black, although the crest seemed fine he could see a dark aura around it. "NO!"

"It seems you have failed so now I will take that one and make sure the digidestined that is suppose to receive it get it."

"Never!" Ran to another digimon that was driven by another and threw that one out then took control himself. He grabbed the eggs then flew off. The dark being just snickered as he watched him flew off with other digimon chasing him.

"Ah so predictable I've already had everything planned out and he thinks he can challenge that…oh well such are fools with hearts, but toying with them is too much fun. It's already started and there isn't a thing he can do to stop it although…the one with the dark powers has officially become a wild card. The child can be swayed to either sides at this point so I must make sure that side is mine."

(In the real world)

"Whoa what's up with this weird weather?" asked a kid with way too much hair on his head with goggles. There were seven kids there witnessing the strange events then it got stranger as six meteorites crashed to the ground. Each of the devices floated up to its owner. All but one got one. "Hey what is that?" asked the boy who didn't get one. "You mean you didn't get one?" asked the boy standing next to him looking down at him. He shook his head. Then suddenly another portal opened, but this was much darker and only one fell out this time. It landed right in front of the boy then floated up with a dark glow. All heads were turned on his device since it was clearly obvious his was different. "Well you got one too T.K." said his older brother Matt.

The device was black all over although it was shaped like the others. It also had a dark aura around it giving everyone a slight chill everyone except T.K. who felt it was a perfect fit for him. "Maybe you should get rid of that."

"What but I just got it."

"Well here you can have mine then." When Matt handed T.K. his device they both went off giving off a black and white glow from both. Everyone was in awe. They looked to see if those two were all right. Matt was fine but it was clear to see that T.K. was in pain. Matt pulled the device from his grasp. "I guess that's a no," said Tai.

"That really hurt," he said shaking his hand of the sensation.

T.K.'s device activated again creating a dark portal in the sky and pulled them all into the portal. Everyone panicked but couldn't resist as they were pulled in and were blasted to a new world.


	2. Into The Darkness

**Kingdom Digimon part 1**

"**Into the Darkness"**

All seven children had been teleported through the dark portal and were falling into a different dimension. Then there was darkness as the young boy T.K. lies on the ground asleep. His eyes start to twitch then they opened. He gave out a sigh then started to get up on his feet. "HELLO! Matt!" he called but there was no reply. He saw nothing but darkness. The pure darkness started to make him shake with fear. He was alone…or so he thought. He felt a strange sensation in his mind then turned to see someone in a black cloak. It covered his entire body showing nothing underneath he even had black gloves on, and his hood covered his face. "W-Who are you?"

"Someone born of darkness…you're shaking why is that?"

"It's scary and dark,"

"Show no fear or the darkness may consume you only those without the fear of darkness can control its power,"

"Huh?" T.K. looked confused. He then noticed the darkness start to cover his feet. He started to panic and struggle, but there was nothing he could do. "Help me!" he yelled to the being in black.

"Detach the feeling of fear and you will have control (T.K. still did not understand) (sighs) don't be scared," T.K. closed his eyes then he calmed himself down. When he was calm and he opened his eyes the darkness trying to consume him was gone and the person in black looked please. "I wasn't expecting one so…young to obtain this gift, but you have it and I can tell you will be of great use to me,"

"Who are you?"

"My name is unimportant right now, but you will know in time,"

"So are you like a super hero and where is my brother and those other kids?"

"They went on ahead to the digital world, and now you must be sent to the digital world as well,"

"Wait…" The being raised his hand then a dark portal appeared behind T.K. He turned on his heels to see the portal. He suddenly felt like he was pushed in. He started to fall through a shroud of darkness.

T.K. found himself once again on the ground but this time it felt like an actually ground. He opened his eyes to see blades of grass in his face. He lifted himself on his knees to see he was in some forest. The sun was shining quite nicely and the forest gave a bit of a refreshing feel, and at the same time he felt like crawling in a dark hole. His head was throbbing a little probably a little disoriented. He got on his feet. "T.K.!" called a voice. The voice was unfamiliar to T.K. so he felt alarmed, but his facial expression didn't really show it though. He turned to see a pink blob leap into his arms. He held the blob as it cuddled him. "T.K. I'm so glad to finally meet you," it said.

"Who…what are you?"

"I'm Tokomon and I'm a digimon,"

"Digimon?"

"Yeah digital monster,"

"Wow that's cool…hey Pokomon,"

"It's Tokomon,"

"Right sorry Tokomon have you seen any other kids around here?"

"Hmmm I think I have, but then I haven't,"

"Huh?"

"Well its like I can feel them, but I don't see them,"

"Ok then can you help me find them," Tokomon nodded. He leaped out T.K.'s arms on the ground then ran in a direction. T.K. followed closely. Finally Tokomon jumped out into an opening then stopped. T.K. stopped behind him to see he had found the others. He began to walk towards the group when he remembered something. "That guy…" He was so deep in thought about it he didn't notice the others notice him. "T.K.!" came a voice. T.K. regained his focus then looked at his older brother Matt. "You Okay?"

"Y-Yeah…hey Matt did you see someone with a black coat on?"

"Huh someone in a black coat,"

"Ew why would anyone wear a coat in this weather and a black one," Mimi commented. It was safe to assume they didn't know whom he was talking about. "Never mind,"

They looked at him curiously. T.K. was introduced with the other kids and their digimon. Apparently they've been waiting for them. Now the first thing they could do was find out where they were and how to get back. T.K. looked at his device again to see it had lost its dark aura from before and its dark luster has almost disappeared. That's when they others started to scream and he looked to see a giant bug coming at them. "It's Kuwagamon!" Tokomon told him. They all tried to escape but wound up to a cliff. All the digimon leaped from their partner's arms against their protest to engage in battle. Suddenly six lights shot from the sky then six of the digimon had digivolved while Tokomon was still Tokomon. "Tokomon hurry!" T.K.'s device started to glow a dark light then the device gathered more dark light then shot it at Tokomon. Tokomon had changed into something else as well. It's eyes were a shiny purple color while the top half of its body was a red orange color and underneath was peach. All seven digimon attacked and was able to fight back Kuwagamon. After the fight the digimon reunited with their partners reintroducing themselves. Unfortunately Kuwagamon wasn't done and broke the cliff sending them into the raging river below.

Gommamon had summoned fish from the water to use as a raft. They then traveled down the river until they came to a quiet spot to think. "Well that was fun," Tai said.

"If that's your definition of fun then I hate to see boring," Sora said.

"Well now what do we do we have to find a way back to camp,"

"I don't think we're in camp anymore," T.K. said.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked the youngest one there.

"Well…that's what that guy told me,"

"What guy?" Sora asked.

"He was wearing black all over, but he was big and had a deep voice and…uh hmm," T.K. couldn't describe him to well because of the fact it was so dark and he was wearing black.

"What's up with you and guys in black coats," Tai asked.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream,"

"I don't think so,"

"It may just be your imagination since I've never heard of a digimon that looks even remotely like that and trust me I've heard some crazy things," Tentomon said. They all decided to continue on to find out where in the universe they were. However questions still plagued T.K.'s mind and it seemed that Patamon had picked up on it.

"Something bothering you T.K.?" he asked landing on his head.

"I'm pretty sure that it wasn't a dream, but…"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out,"

"Thanks Tokomon,"

"It's Patamon now,"

"Right thanks Patamon,"

All the digidestined continued down the river with two words flowing in T.K.'s mind. "Darkness…and…fear," he mumbled. Matt turned thinking he had said something. He looked down to see T.K. wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. He bumped into him as soon as he stopped. "You sure your…"

"I'm fine," he interrupted. Matt took his word but decided to keep an eye on him. They wound up on a beach with telephone booths. Everyone had tried the phones but with no success. They had no idea where this digital world was so they were stuck. They hung out at the beach to rest when suddenly T.K.'s device started to beep. T.K. looked it over not sure what was going on. It was until a loud crash broke everyone's stares from T.K. to the smoke. Shellmon had come to attack. The digimon fought back, but were to weak from hunger. The most troubling thing is how weak Patamon was as well. He couldn't even get into the air, so he couldn't even fight. Agumon had a little something so he had some strength. Tai tried to help but go caught. Agumon got pinned down. Then one thing led to another and Agumon changed again. He called himself Greymon and defeated Shellmon. After the small celebration they decided to continue onward.

(Scene skip to: Yokomon Village)

"Oh no it's Meramon!" yelled all the Yokomon as he appeared behind Biyomon. Because of Sora's cries Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon and defeated Meramon. When Meramon was stopped a black gear flew out of his back into the sky. Everyone stared at it in the air. The gear started to come back down toward…T.K. Normally he would be freaking out, but something about this was familiar and he knew how to handle it. The gear stopped right in front of T.K. Everyone looked with their mouths dropped. T.K. reached out and touched the gear. It felt familiar alright, because this dark power was rightfully his. "I will take it back," he said. He held out his device then the gear disintegrated then flowed into his device. Patamon suddenly felt some of his power come to him. "Much better,"

"I see now so these gears are like batteries for you and this thing…I guess I need more,"

(Scene skip to: Primary Village)

T.K. had finished getting dressed. He sighs. "I can't believe they wouldn't listen to me…just because I'm the youngest one here doesn't mean I'm the stupidest," Earlier the others had got into a fight with Orgemon and Leomon and got really tired in the process. They had ventured to a mansion and a very nice one at that. T.K. suspected something the minute he saw it. However the others merely ignored him and just told him he was too young to understand something's. He felt isolated, but why he shouldn't feel isolated around his friends…right?

"I wish the others had listened to me,"

"How very rude of them," came a voice. T.K. jumped as the voice sounded familiar. Patamon stood ready for a fight.

"Calm yourself young Patamon I only wish to show you guidance," a guy in black said appearing out of nowhere.

"It's you!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Whose that?" Patamon asked.

"That's the guy in black I told you about, so you said you're here to help me,"

He nodded, "I…sense that your digivice has lost most of its dark powers. With that thing you'd be lucky if Patamon could fight in his rookie level let alone digivolve. No wonder you haven't digivolved yet your digivice is too weak,"

"Can you fix?"

"I cannot, but if you find the proper power source it have endless power. After that I'm sure you wont need to recharge that thing all the time,"

"Really do you know where it is?"

"There are two things you must do before you can properly tap into its dark powers…the first step is your heart,"

"My heart…what about it?"

"It must be consumed by darkness you must give into it, become one and once you've done that all you will need is the crest and you will have the power of all six digidestined combine and then some," T.K. looked at him unsure. Then looked down to the ground.

"If you're the most powerful one on the team then they would have no choice but to listen to you," That's all the convincing he needed. He turned to the man in black and nodded then started to walk away Patamon at his side. "Fight on my Digidestind of Darkness,"

"Digidestined…of Darkness huh…we better keep going," he motioned for Patamon to follow. T.K. took one last glance at the man to see he had disappeared. He returned his attention to in front of him. He and Patamon made it into a village that looked like giant baby building blocks. This place practically dragged him to smile and have some fun. He had a lot of fun with Patamon that is until they heard some noises. When they investigated they found tons of baby digimon. They played with the digimon for a while until a digimon known as Elecmon came along. He attacked T.K. and Patamon. Patamon tried to fight him, but his strength was practically diminished. T.K. came up with an idea that would not get Patamon hurt especially in his weak condition. They had a tug of war. T.K. had noticed that Patamon started to get more and more energy as he pulled harder and harder until he sent Elecmon flying. T.K. didn't understand where he got all that power from and would figure it out later.

They became very good friends with Elecmon and they were completely in his trust. He had left to gather some friends and left the babies in their care. They played with them for a while until the babies started to get a terrified look on their faces. Patamon also sensed something and turned to see the man in black again.

"Well isn't that just adorable," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want now?" Patamon asked.

"I like to see how you are doing from time to time you are a child of darkness now,"

"What do you mean?" T.K. asked.

"You belong with me under my wing, but this decision is yours and yours alone your path is of course your choice, but your decision could be fatal if not directed properly which is what I plan to do. I will guide you, but you will decide how your story ends. You have only three possibilities. You can be part of something greater then yourself, continue with those fools that hinder your talents, or simple destruction. I can't wait to see what you choose," After he said this he disappeared. T.K. could only stare at where the man once stood. He wasn't sure if he was ready for such a thing, but it could be…fun.

"Good question which one will I choose?"

Okay allow me to explain. I am rewriting the Digimon Adventure story with my own style, but I am not going into deep detail. One that would be confusing putting in two different storylines no matter how similar they are, second I just don't have that kind of time, and third that's a lot of typing. I will be skipping in the first few parts of this story, but don't expect this to be the story all in all. The next part will be more in T.K. POV as in only his. I think it would work better that way.


	3. Dark Apprentice

**Kingdom Digimon part 2**

"**Dark Apprentice"**

I can't believe this is happening to me. I'm only eight years old why would such decisions fall on my shoulders. I thought about possibly outcomes. I didn't want to betray my friends…at least that's not what I intend to do. I was so confused. All this talk of darkness, paths, and roads made me want to look at a map. Patamon looked at me with eyes like he was expecting something.

"T.K.," he finally said. I looked down at him.

"No matter what you choose or where you go you can count on me to be by your side every step. I wont ever second guess your decisions and I'll always protect you,"

When Patamon said that I felt a little at ease knowing he would be by my side no matter what. "Thanks Patamon," I said as I picked him up and gave him a hug. Patamon then started to squirm in my grip. I didn't understand why until he jumped out my arms and got into a battle pose. I looked up the cliff to see Leomon looking down at me with his empty eyes.

"Destroy the dark digidestined," he muttered then ran down the cliff. Patamon shot out a Boom bubble but it only slightly slowed him down. I told Patamon we should run. I could tell he didn't like the idea, but he went along. We ran until we came to a spot that seemed safe. Patamon looked determined and nervous at the same time. I wish I could do something for him, but before I could do that Leomon sliced through the tree we were hiding behind. I couldn't help but panic, but the strange thing is I didn't I just looked at him like he was just kitten. Suddenly I felt something deep inside me want to say something. As Leomon raised his dagger I opened my mouth.

"Leomon I command you to stop," without giving a second thought he stopped dead in his tracks. Patamon couldn't believe it, but I started to understand. These gears were dark energy, and I could control dark energy, and dark energy was influencing Leomon at the time so it made sense. Whoa am I getting smarter or something. I would of never figured that out myself. I guess the only thing is what is this Devimon. I think I'm connected to him and if he is what's the connection. I don't have time to think as I guess Leomon is back under Devimon's orders. This time I was saved but a blue fire coming out of nowhere. Leomon jumped out of the way to avoid the attack. "T.K!" That voice. I look to see Matt riding on Garurumon. He jumps off Garurumon and then his digimon engages Leomon. They fight for a while until that dork Ogermon came along. He was holding a baby digimon hostage. That is until I notice Tai swipe him when he wasn't looking. Alright it seemed like we were winning so I allowed myself to calm down.

"Hey Tai!" I look to see Izzy on Kabuterimon with Mimi and Palmon. Tai and Izzy started talking about something, but I couldn't hear and truthfully I didn't much care. I pull out my device then point it at Leomon.

"Leomon I command you to stop!" My device gave off a dark glow. Leomon stopped for a moment, but was quickly starting to shrug me off. Devimon is most likely pulling his strings the other way. It was like a mental tug of war, I could feel it. I knew I was winning that is until more dark gears came. I smiled at this. "He just practically gave me more power," Patamon was the only one to notice the smile. Leomon started walking towards me. Matt placed himself in front of me with his arm up. I tried my device again, but no luck ugh I guess I need more power. We were doomed until Tai came up then put his device in his face. Then Matt went to back him up. The gears just went out his back after that. The gears went high into the sky. I raised my device and the gears became dark energy and shot right into it.

Leomon went back to normal and Ogermon retreated. Leomon gathered us around and began to explain some things to us. I wasn't listening I was too busy staring at Infinity Mountain. There wasn't anything Leomon said interest me in the slightest. Whoa I'm not usually this rude to someone. I was taken from my thoughts when Patamon was poking me with his wings. I looked down at him and his eyes went from me to everyone else. When I looked everyone was looking at me.

"Sorry I was uh just thinking," I thought they were mad 'cause I wasn't listening.

"T.K. show Leomon your digivice," Patamon said. "Oh," I dug into my pocket to show my digivice. Leomon was intrigued he took a closer then frowned.

"What's wrong Leomon is his busted?" Tai asked.

"No…but I fear he may be trouble to the rest of you,"

"What brings you to that conclusion?" Izzy asked.

"There's darkness in him and you all are the digidestined. You fight for the light against the darkness, so if he wields darkness then sooner or later you'll fight him," Leomon started to reach behind his back.

"Are you saying that my little brother is evil!" Matt barked. I enjoy conversations about me, but not including me in them. I never understood sarcasm what's going on with my mind!

"He may be trouble if he's around you all and could possibly be a potential threat,"

"How he looks harmless and besides Patamon still hasn't digivolved yet," Tai added.

"But that would explain why the black gears are attracted to him," Izzy said.

"Uh guys," I said. That grabbed everyone attention. They looked at me like they forgot I was there. Isn't that nice. I so little and young I'm invisible. I put aside my grief then began to speak.

"I think I can decide what I become and what I am no matter what powers I have. So Leomon you'll just have to trust me," I said. Then I stood up and walked away Patamon right behind me. I could feel them staring at me. Am I really that difficult to understand. I walked to the edge of the island where I could get a good look at Infinity Mountain. I sighed.

"Don't worry T.K…I won't question you," I couldn't help but smile. Knowing that someone understood that and me even if he didn't he would still be there. I bat him on the head then look back at the mountain. "Hey T.K.!" I turn my head to see Matt.

"We're heading to the mountain come on lets go," I nodded then walked along with him. I got in the boat with the others. Leomon gave me a funny look and I shot one right back at him. What else you expect me to do I'm only eight. We ride in the boat and land on the mountain. We're walking up the side while Leomon tells us about Devimon. He keeps looking back at me. It's starting to creep me out, but I don't let it show. Things go smoothly until Devimon pops out this building and is like gigantic. I try and keep my nerve. He merely turns around and creates a wind that blows us against the wall. The digimon digivolve well except for Patamon. He needs more dark energy to digivolve and I'm still short…on energy.

Devimon bats the digimon around then reaches for me. I flinch and Patamon dives down to rescue me. We're both caught. Devimon then tries to crush us. I couldn't help but wail out. "I can't give up here not now," I grunt. Then my digivice starts to glow and the strangest thing is its not darkness or light. It like a mixture of both…I think its called tie die. Then Patamon starts to glow this strange light. Devimon lets us go since it was too much for him. I could hear him say "Patamon digivolved to… Angemon,"

I saw an angel giving off the strange light. He had a golden rob long hair. White wings and covered in white. I also say his shoulder guard was black, and his cloth was black too. He was a mix of light and darkness. He started gathering energy both light and dark. Ogermon tried to defend his mater but was blown away by the awesome power. Angemon placed both hands on each end. He brought his hands in and the pole vanished. He was ready for an attack. "Be careful!" I call to him. He turned and looked at me.

"I'll get him relax," Devimon come in for the kill, but Angemon beat him to it. "Twin Hands of Fate!" He pointed both his fist and a powerful blast went right through Devimon. Devimon said a few words then disappeared. Angemon just looked at me as my eyes were filled with tears. My heart was aching so badly. The only one I could rely on, the only one who would follow me without question, and my best friend was vanishing before my eyes.

"Don't worry I'll come back if you want me to," He then disappeared completely.

"ANGEMON!" I cried as I collapsed to my hands and knees.

If only I had more dark energy, if only I had gathered more dark power, he wouldn't have needed to use all his power. I felt the shadows started to gather around. I was so filled with turmoil that I didn't even care. I knew the others were there, but I didn't care. They had all their partners with them while mine was gone. If they weren't so weak Angemon would still be here. For a brief moment I hated them with all my might I really did. For a moment I didn't care who they were or what they were to me. I open my eyes to see his feathers then they started to glow until they formed an oval. It stopped glowing then it looked like an egg. That was the moment the hate went away as well. The darkness that surrounded me left to. I had no idea so much dark power surrounded me. I picked up the egg and hugged it. I wont let their stupidity or my lack of power hurt you ever again. Matt put his hand on my head. I glanced at him then stood up holding the egg. That's when we noticed something. A few rocks fell then a man appear. A man appeared a very old man from the looks of it to. We all surrounded the being. "So who are you?" Tai asked.

"My name is Gennai,"

"So Gennai do you know how we can get home?" Joe asked. He just shrugged.

"Do you know how we can get off this island?" Sora asked. Again he shrugged.

"Can you at least tell us what you want from us?" I asked with a bit of hate. It was annoying that he couldn't answer anything, and he called us. I think he was just blowing off the questions. Everyone looked at me obviously able to hear the hate in my voice. "Well?" I asked again.

He coughed, "Yes I wanted to tell you all that I want you to come to server. Server is a continent before you ask and has quite a problem with evil digimon. I was hoping that you could help,"

"And why should we do that no wait scratch that why should we care?" I asked. It was clear to see I wasn't in the best of moods.

"W-Well you will be able to find your crest and tags. (His image disappeared and an image of a crest and tag appeared) You will need these in order to be able to digivolve further," Now he said something that got my attention. I guess to find these crest we must go. Then I remembered something.

"Hey Gennai what do you know about guys in black in coats?" I asked.

Before he could answer his signal starts to break up. "Sorry, but it seems…" That's all he said before he was gone. I kicked the thing. "Hey come back you didn't answer my question!" No response. I sighed then turned my attention to the others. They were just staring at me. I didn't feel like a staring content so I turned and began to walk. The others follow. We find a quiet spot off the mountain where we discuss or next plan of action wait excuse me they discuss our next plan of action. I'm not really in it since ya know who cares about what I think. I just rub my egg gently. That Gennai guys knew a whole lot more then what he gave credit for I know it. What 'it' is, is beyond me. Matt came to talk to me so I gave him a fake smile and reassurance that I was fine. He pulled me into where the conversation was taking place.

"Lets just go," I said. Everyone looks at me star struck. Is it so unbelievable that I want to go or is it that I'm so young I would usually just go along with whatever they decided. I have a brain to and it works just fine.

"We've got nothing to lose and staying on this island won't bring us any answers," It was a rational and well thought argument. Which is why everyone was starring at me even harder. Did they really think I was that clueless? Eventually everyone stopped staring and thought about what I said. Then they all agreed to go. The next day we were hard at work building a raft. The digimon friends we made helped out to. Leomon stopped to look at me. This was getting old real fast, but this time he spoke.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of being the enemy I was trying to keep an eye on you to make sure you would betray us for Devimon, but after you digimon made such a sacrifice I doubt you no more thank you," he said then went back to work. I'm glad that was over.

We finished the raft and gathered some food. We raced down to the raft and suddenly I felt movement between my hands. I looked down at the egg with a smile. Then a white blob stuck its head out. It jumped out the egg with a smile. I was so happy I a spun around and cuddled him to my face. I didn't care how stupid I looked I was glad my partner was back. We got on the raft and journey on the ocean. Then we ran into a Whamon as Tentomon pointed out. He swallowed us whole. He made it to the stomach where we saw a black gear. Palmon used her vines and Tai climbed up. He used his digivice to remove it and my digivice absorbed it. We came back out Whamon through a hole on his back. We landed back in the water. Whamon felt guilty and decided to give us a lift to server. Tai told him about the tags and crest and Whamon told us to get inside while he dived down. He let us out to look around. We meet up with a digimon named Gimogimon he had a black gear too. Gommamon digivolved to Ikkakumon to take care of him. Ikkakumon beat him and I got the dark energy from the gear. Poyomon found a box with tags in it. His powers must be starting to return from the energy I gathered so far.

I gave the box to Matt, I had already taken out the one I felt was mine. Matt gave out the crest and then we returned to Whamon. We enjoyed the ride a whole lot more then the raft for sure. We all decided to take a nap for a while.

I was in a dark place. I couldn't see anything. I noticed a light far off. I walked towards it. I know this goes against what your supposed to do when you see a light at the end of a dark tunnel, but I know I didn't die. I was almost there when something grabbed me. I looked back to see nothing but darkness. I pulled but the more I struggled the more I was consumed. I saw Angemon come to save me. I was glad. I reached out, but when he reached out a hand went right through his stomach and grabbed my whole head. I could see between his fingers the Angemon was pale. Then he disappeared. I started to cry. The hand belonged to Devimon. He started to sink his claws into my skull. I wailed out as I felt every minute of it. Even a nightmare shouldn't feel like this. It was harder to breath. Then a sudden calmness came to me. The darkness was wrapped around my body all the way to my neck. My eyes were empty and my vision started to fade. Devimon laughed. "Darkness is who you are and what you will become. You will become a nobody," After that I lost consciousness.

I woke up screaming. I then tried to catch my breath since I couldn't enjoy it before. Never know what you have until its gone. I had awoken everyone except Poyomon and Tai who were already up. I was trembling with my knees to my chest. That nightmare was terrifying. Poyomon looked at me shaking. He must be able to sense my displeasure.

"You okay little guy?" Tai said bending down to my level. I only nodded while I shook. It wasn't very convincing.

"T.K what happened did you have a bad dream?" Sora asked. I nodded. Bad was as understatement. I looked down just to make sure I didn't wet myself. To my relief I didn't. Sora got close so she could try to calm me down. She tried to hug, but the moment she wrapped her arms around me I pulled away. "I-I'll be fine," I said. At this everyone started getting worried.

"Sometimes talking about does make you feel better," Izzy said.

"Then lets talk about your problems!" I snapped. He didn't expect this so he was silent. "Okay then leave me alone,"

"Come on T.K. calm down lets just talk about it," Matt said putting his hand on my head. The moment he did I reacted not so nicely. I smacked his hand away turning to him.

"I said I'm fine and I don't want to talk about it alright so drop it!" I know I was acting like a jerk and a head case but that dream just freaked me out way too much. Everyone backed off seeing as I snapped at even Matt. I sat in solitary one another side of Whamon. Poyomon came over then came up my arm then sat on my head. I didn't stop him, but I gave the aura of 'please don't talk to me unless you are a very good swimmer'. I wasn't angry with anyone, but I was confused and scared. People do all kinds of things when their scared…right. Whamon dropped us off at Server. Everyone was still looking at me, but I wasn't watching. Matt wanted to comfort me, but I already gave him a look so that should be enough for him to keep his distance.

I have to calm down and figure this out. The others can't help me or I don't want them to I don't know. I wonder what Devimon meant when he said I would become a Nobody.


	4. One step forward, two steps back

**Kingdom Digimon part 3**

"**One step forward, two steps back"**

We kept moving through the forest hoping to find the Koromon Village that Agumon said he smelled. I was walking behind everyone because I didn't want them staring at me from behind. I walked with my head down in thought, while Poyomon sat on my head. I think he was upset because I was. I just couldn't shake this feeling I was having. Some of the others looked back at me as well since I was so quiet. I didn't think it would matter even if I didn't nearly bite their heads off. We keep walking until we enter a village which we can only assume was the Koromon Village Agumon mentioned. However looking at the digimon there we weren't sure where we were. They were small grey balls with arms on the top of their heads. Mimi had asked for a bath and was whisked away someplace screaming the whole way.

Of course we take off after her, but I lagged behind. The others ran into one of the tents, but I just took seat on the ground leaning on the side of a tent. I feel so drained, its like my body is doing everything my head is telling it not to do. It could be because I'm hungry maybe. Poyomon then just slide off my head onto my lap. He was tired to. Okay there's no way he can be tired I just walked all this way and all he did was sit on my head. I took out my digivice to see that it was extremely low on energy. All of this must mean something, but I have no idea. Maybe Izzy could…oh yeah I yelled at him to. I should apologize to them all. I saw them all leave the tent except Mimi, and with Izzy and Tai looked unusually red. I tried to turn my head to get a better look, but I couldn't move my head anymore this really doesn't make sense. The others look at me with shock and open mouths. Matt ran over yelling out my name, and the others followed soon after. Did I sit in something? Do I have something on my face?

"T.K. are you alright what's wrong?" he asked bending down to my level.

I wanted to speak, but didn't even have the strength to speak. Okay maybe something is really wrong. I started to think this is a little more serious then hunger. Matt knew something was wrong. Joe got down as well to feel my head.

"Whoa he's got a fever, and a pretty high from the feel of it," he said removing his hand. Matt picked me up.

"We better get him somewhere, so he can rest," Tai said regaining his color. Those digimon called Pagumon I heard Tentomon say told them where to take me. I can't remember anything else because darkness clouded my sight.

(Digi-Destined POV)

Matt instantly panicked when he felt T.K.'s body go limp. The others tried to calm him down. They finally brought T.K. into a big tent like a party room. Matt took off his hat then put a wet cloth on his head. He sat him down and put T.K.'s head on T.K.'s backpack.

"This fever must be serious for him to just pass out like that," Sora said.

"Why didn't he say anything earlier? We would of stopped so he could rest," Tai asked puzzled.

"Maybe he just didn't want to talk to us," Mimi reasoned.

"Poyomon isn't doing well either," Gabumon said while holding the baby digimon in his arms.

"Strange how they both fell ill simultaneously," Izzy said scratching his chin.

Everyone stared down at T.K. His face was full of sweat and he was starting to grunt and groan.

"Must be having another nightmare," Sora said. She felt so helpless. Matt was filled with guilt that he would allow his brother to get so sick and he not even notice. Tai could feel his uneasiness.

"Hey Matt you okay?"

"How do you think I'm doing my little brother just pasted out in my arms!"

"Listen I understand what you're going through trust me he'll pull through this," Matt only glanced at him. That was Matt's way of saying thanks. Suddenly everyone's digivices began to react. The all held up their digivices, as the light grew brighter and brighter.

(T.K.'s POV)

I was in this dark place again. I hated this feeling of fear and dread. Yet I yearn for it at the same time. This makes no sense.

"Nothing does at first," came a voice. I spun around to see the person in black.

"How are you here in my nightmare?"

"Nightmare? Seems more to me like the inside of your heart,"

"What?"

"Do not worry all will be over and you shall become stronger just as you wished,"

"I…don't know if this is what I want,"

"Then don't accept it as I said it's all your choice," he then disappeared. I looked around again.

This is supposed to be my heart. No…I don't believe it. I looked around for anything resembling a light but saw nothing. I turn to look into a mirror. I jumped at first, but saw it was only my reflection…sort of. He had the same clothes but his eyes were darker, more empty. His hair was much spikier, that it almost was too much for the hat to cover. The lock of hair that hangs out for me was more curled for him and on the opposite side.

"Who…are…" I didn't finish as my vision was now getting brighter.

I open my eyes to find myself in a room with all the others surrounding me. I sat up then felt my head. Good to see I have my strength back. I look to everyone else who are very surprised.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well you had a fever then you pasted out," Sora said.

"Then all of our digivices began to react to something, then you woke up," Izzy said. I had to admit I feel much better now.

"Can we eat?" I asked. Everyone chuckled.

"Here you go!" exclaimed the Pagumon bringing everyone some food.

I look around until I found Poyomon by my side with a smile. I guess he feels better now that I do. I eat and feed him at the same time. Then suddenly Poyomon stopped eating then in a bright flash of light digivolved to Tokomon. Finally now I can have a conversation with him again.

"It must have been the food you gave him," Izzy said. That made sense although that's a little weak for what happened earlier.

He leaps into my arms. I noticed the Pagumon were a little nerved by this. I haven't really gotten a good look at them until now. I don't think they even look trustworthy.

"Lets give a congratulations to T.K. and Tokomon!" exclaimed Mimi. Then everyone began applauding. The Pagumon were ecstatic…since when did I start talking dictionary. I also notice a dark gleam in their eye. I would deal with it later, but first I have to say something.

"Uh everyone I have something I would like to say,"

"What is it? You sick again?" Matt asked.

"No I just want to apologize for earlier today. I shouldn't have acted that way, and I'm really sorry and hope you don't hate me,"

Everyone smiled.

"Now if we hated you would we've nursed you back to health," Tai said. I felt at ease.

"But I wish you would of told us sooner instead of you just passing out," Matt scolded.

"Sorry the feeling didn't really come to me until I got here," A thought came to my head and I pulled out my digivice. I could tell it had at least half its power. Half? Last time I looked at it the energy was almost gone, weird.

After we ate we decided to turn in for the night. I actually was tired from today. I fell asleep almost instantly. I started to dream again. I was in the dark area again. By now I had gotten used to it, but this time it was different. I was on a dark beach instead. The color in my clothes looked dull as well.

"I think I understand you now," I turned to see the being in black again.

"Am I really that hard to understand, I'm only eight,"

"Your digimon is your light. Without him you are subject to the darkness. He follows you with great loyalty,"

"What are you trying to say?"

"He truly will follow you which ever path you go. And soon you will come to a fork in the road,"

"Soon? How soon?"

"You'll know when you meet a digimon named Myotismon…"

My eyes then opened to reveal the room we all fell asleep in. "Myotismon…" I mumbled.

I turned my head to see I was the only one in the room. I sit up to get a better look around. I saw everyone's stuff was gone too. I rub my head to sooth the pounding in it. I just can't get used to those weird dreams. I grab my hat and backpack then walk out. When I walked out I see everyone running around calling for Tokomon. Why would they be…oh no. I ran to catch up with someone. I found Izzy drawing in the dirt with a stick. When I got closer I could see it was the layout of the Village and area.

"What's going on?"

"Oh T.K. uh didn't know you were up…"

"Where's Tokomon?"

"Uh were not certain on his current location right now," he said looking back at the layout. I looked over all the X's. I was really confused.

"What how, why…" something in my brain suddenly clicked. I remember that dark gleam in the Pagumon's eyes.

"Where are the Pagumon?"

"Their checking by the waterfall…why?" he said looking back at me.

"Just wondering," I said walking off. When I was out of his sight I ran over to the waterfall. I saw the Pagumon leaving and laughing the whole way back to the village. I was behind a tree when they went by. I ran toward the waterfall as quickly as I could. I saw nothing out of the ordinary on the surface. I decided to look a bit more into it. As I got closer to the waterfall I saw a cave behind it. That would be perfect for hide-and-seek. I ran into the cave. There in a cage I found Tokomon and all the Koromon were there too in cages.

"Tokomon!"

"T.K.!"

I ran over to his cage to look at him. He looked unharmed just tied up. I knew those Pagumon weren't any good. Now all I had to do was pick this lock. I took a look at it. I might be able to break it with a rock, but that could take a while. I also wouldn't want to gain any attention I didn't want.

"Well looks like a brat wants his digimon,"

Looks like that attention found me. I guess I just can't stay out of the spotlight. I turn to see two digimon.

"T.K. be careful those are Gazimon!"

I guess Tokomon may just have to digivolve instead of me getting him out. When I got my digivice in my hand one of the Gazimon shot out an electric attack out its mouth and knock it out my hand. Then the other dove at me. Lucky I did gain attention from someone I wouldn't mind. Agumon came in and tackled the Gazimon.

"Thanks,"

"I'll hold them off you get them out that cage," I nodded.

This lock was a bit harder then what I thought it would be. I notice that Agumon also underestimated his opponents. They were giving him a pounding. Agumon got so desperate he started shooting his flames at the waterfall. I didn't think Agumon was that weak. I looked around for my digivice. When I finally found it I was going to get Tokomon to save the day, but Tai showed up and got Agumon to digivolve to Greymon before Tokomon could. I felt somewhat cheated out of a victory that could have been mine. We got all the Koromon out and I got Tokomon out. I could tell he was somewhat upset to.

Suddenly a monkey with a wanna be Elvis voice came. He started creating all kinds of trouble. He was using something called his Dark Network. I hate to say it, but I was impressed with the strength he was showing. Next time I see him I'll show him what real power is. We turned and ran deeper into the cave. We ran until we came to a dead end. Tai got his crest then we kept moving. We actually ended up a miles away from Etemon was what the Koromon called him.

After Tai got that crest he started acting like a bossy jerk. I was starting to think like Matt. I'm a little surprised Matt didn't snap at him. He was force-feeding Agumon with food. He looked like a turkey. We ventured farther until we came to a coliseum looking for Joe's crest now. Then Etemon showed up then we all got trapped in a net. Go figure. Agumon digivolved to Greymon and Etemon summoned his own Greymon and then there was a big battle. We eventually got out, but Tai was acting more and more crazier by the moment. My digivice was actually starting to react to him. He even ran out there to the battle to put himself in danger to get Greymon to digivolve. I took out my digivice to see it giving off a black light. The dark energy flowed through Tai then into his crest. This made Greymon finally digivolve. It however isn't what we expected. It was SkullGreymon. He didn't just attack the Greymon, but us as well. Eventually he ran out of energy and returned to Koromon. I on the other hand was outraged. Because of Tai he just made Tokomon weaker. It's now becoming harder and harder for Tokomon to just make it to rookie form. Of course I'm frustrated.

I didn't care how Tai felt he just ruined everything for me. If I'm supposed to be the most powerful one on the team then why am I the one lagging behind? Why was it that my digimon was the last to digivolve both times? Why was it that when my partner digivolved I nearly lost him? Why was everything so unfair!? I hated my position on this team. I knew the good times wouldn't last long. I'm angry all over again. I must get my crest I have to find my crest. Then I'll show them my power!

___________________

* * *

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. I want to let you know that I will be skipping a few scenes and episodes or just wont mention them. I see no point in re writing what you could easily go to You-Tube and see. The next chapter will be when T.K. finally gets his crest, and we meet someone new yet familiar.


	5. Sorry Wrong Guy

**Kingdom Digimon part 4**

"**Sorry Wrong Guy,"**

We were walking in the desert again my head in the clouds. It was just so usual that I wouldn't be paying attention to anything the others are doing. I can't help it sometimes. Ever since that SkullGreymon incident I've been on edge. We met this Digimon by the name of Piximon. He supposedly helped Tai and Agumon with whatever stupid problem they had. Plus he kept glancing at me the whole time I was in his presence. I thought I left that behind on File Island. I just thought it was annoying. We came to this spot where this black thing was. Being curious Izzy observed, and concluded this was Etemon's Dark Network. As soon as I heard that I had an idea. I looked down at one of the cables then back to everyone else. This was like the perfect recharge station! Tokomon was on my head moving to get my attention. I ignored him for a moment until he pushed my hat over my eyes.

"What is it?" I said pushing my hat back right.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to take some dark energy from Etemon's Network,"

"You think that will work,"

"Pretty sure," I said as I pointed my digivice.

At the same time Izzy was connecting his laptop. I couldn't get anything because of Izzy. I sucked my teeth as I put my digivice away. I walked over to see what the others were getting so excited about. I saw Izzy got an email.

"Hey you got mail,"

"Huh that was fast who even knows that I logged on,"

It was some SOS whatever that means. Someone was in trouble and wanted our help. He said he could help us find the last of the crest. Now I was more desperate then anybody to get my crest. However I wasn't so desperate to try and get help from a complete stranger. If an eight year old thought this was a bad idea then surely the others who are older would think so as well…at least you would think.

"We might as well go see if he really can help us find the last two crest we need," Tai said.

"You shouldn't go helping strangers you know. It's just like him baiting us with candy," I said.

"Well glad you understand T.K.," Sora said. I don't think they actually took me seriously.

"But we have to get the crest right?" Tai said.

"It wouldn't hurt to go see," Izzy said.

"As long as we can find someplace to get out of this heat," Mimi added.

"This goes against my better judgment, but we might as well," Joe said.

"Okay but we should be careful," Sora said. Matt just nodded.

Everyone had basically blew me off. They didn't even wait to hear what I had to think. I was surprised how much of what I think didn't matter. It almost hurt. I continued on. We walked a while until we came into a canyon. Suddenly my tag began to glow. My heart jumped with excitement. Finally this power that guy told me about I will finally get. I ran toward my crest holding out my tag. I got closer and closer to a wall with a strange symbol. The wall began and it was a blinding light. Then the wall shrunk then flew over to me. It slid into place inside my tag.

"Finally," I said.

"Now T.K. this doesn't mean you get to stay up later,"

I ignored him and looked at my crest. When I looked at it though I felt weird, really weird. I couldn't stop looking at it. My body just was not in my control. I just stood there staring at my crest. My vision suddenly started to get darker.

(Digidestined POV)

Mimi had pointed out cave, which T.K.'s crest had revealed. Everyone happily ran inside. Something however didn't feel right. They look back to see T.K. just standing there looking at his crest.

"T.K. come on you can stare at it later," Matt called.

Suddenly his eyes got deep and grew much darker. They became a mixture of black and blue. Then he just collapsed.

"T.K.!" they all called. Everyone ran back to him. Matt turned him over then lifted his head. Tai reached down to take his crest out his hand. Unfortunately he had a death grip on it.

"Maybe his fever came back, or the heat got to him," Sora suggested.

Suddenly T.K. groaned. This caught everyone's attention. He opened his eyes. Everyone was shocked to see that T.K.'s eyes were still that empty color even though he's awake.

(??? POV)

I opened my eyes to look up and see a whole bunch of people. I had no idea who they were, but they just kept staring down at me. I moved to get onto my feet so I wouldn't be under their stares. I had no idea where I was or even who I was for that matter. I looked around my area to see I was in a pretty barren place.

"T.K. are you alright?" someone asked. I didn't respond until that someone turned me.

"Are you talking to me?"

They all looked shocked. I don't know why it was just a simple question. They looked at me like I grew a second head…did I? (Feels neck) I didn't so why are they staring at me.

"T.K. don't you know who I am?" he asked. He had on a green sleeveless shirt, blue pants, brown shoes, brown gloves, and wild hair.

"T.K.? I don't know any T.K. besides if I did he couldn't be me," At least I think. From what I do remember which isn't much is being in this darkness. Then I was pulled into the light. Not much a memory, but if I had to guess I was just born. So I have no life it's just now beginning logically speaking.

"He must have amnesia," said a red head.

"Is that a soup?" a girl in pink hat said.

"No amnesia is when the part of a persons brain is damaged and parts of the brain are malfunctioning," I don't think anyone got it.

"He means that the brain is damaged and can't retain past experiences," I said. They looked dumbfounded.

"What that what he said basically,"

"T.K. how did you and your voice…"

"Listen I'm not this T.K. person alright, and I don't have amnesia. I don't have much of a memory but I still have one,"

"He's right," came a small voice. It was none of those kids so who said it. They look one direction then I follow. I see a little pink blob with ears and little stubby legs.

"Tokomon what are you talking about?" this kid with crazy hair and goggles said.

"I can sense that he's different from T.K. There are something's that are the same, but a few that are very different. This guy and T.K. aren't the same person,"

"Then who are you?" the kid with the crazy hair and goggles said. I thought for a moment. Then one word popped into my head.

"You can call me…Nobody,"

"Nobody? But you have to have a name," The girl with the pink hat said. I could tell she needs a head exam.

"I mean my name is Nobody," I clarified. They all looked unsure of this.

"It's the only thing I'll answer too. Besides I'm not some pet you can name," I'm testy one obviously. They agreed to this. They introduce themselves and the creatures known as Digimon. They told me that they've been chased around by a digimon by the name of Etemon. He's supposed to be very strong. Name doesn't sound scary though.

I follow them into some weird hall. It's filled with some kind of code. I get this déjà vu feeling all of a sudden. I walk over to a piece of the code to look closer.

"Hey this one was added," said that kid Izzy I think.

Suddenly the place came to life. I was in awe. This code is much more then what I thought it was. It's something bigger then what I could imagine. I touch a piece one piece of the code then suddenly the room gets dark again. Everyone jumps.

"Interesting…" I said gaining their attention. I was the one glowing instead of the room.

"Hey Nobody you think you can turn the lights back on?" Mimi asked. Since she asked so nicely. I removed my hand then everything went back. Then Izzy went into this big explanation about our two worlds. He even was able to show a map of the two worlds. He explained that there are two versions of each person here excluding the digimon. Saying that everyone is just a digital version of their original selves. Suddenly something popped out my mouth.

"Does that mean I don't have to worry about brushing my teeth, (Gasps)" I cover my mouth and everyone suddenly looks at me wide eyed. My voice…it just changed so suddenly and the thought wasn't even mine. It was a bit higher then mine, and more friendlier.

"Okay make up your mind are you T.K. or Nobody," Tai said irritated. He must think this is a game or something.

"I didn't say that it just…came out it wasn't even my thought,"

"So you must be some alter ego in T.K.'s subconscious that just came out finally like you and T.K. switched places, but this is only my theory," said Izzy. He sure did like to look like a know it all.

"Call it what you want then,"

They continued this little pow wow for a little while longer. I wasn't interested in them all. I was more into this code. I walked up and down the hall almost endlessly. I kept looking each code over. This all looked really familiar. Soon enough that light in the sky left and soon a softer light replaced it. I had to say I felt much better and more comfortable at this time right now. I continued to look at the cold even though it was dark I could still see it quite clearly. I think I see better at this hour. I looked out to see the digidestined they call themselves were broken in two parts the digimon and humans. The humans were around one campfire and the digimon around another. I turned back to the code to see a certain piece catch my eye. It was the one Izzy had erased. There was only an empty spot now. I touched the spot, and I could feel my eyes glow. Something is supposed to be there, and I think I know what it is. If only I could find something to write it in with. I think Izzy had something. I walked toward the exit.

I look out to see that everyone was still up and talking about all that has happened. I noticed that Tokomon T.K.'s partner was quiet. I guess I should try to be friends with it. I walked out the cave. The digimon only glanced at me. The humans however didn't even bat an eye in my direction. Maybe this is how T.K. is treated. I'm glad I'm not in his shoes…oh wait technically I am. At least I wont have to deal with this as longs has he has, at least I hope. I just walk over to Izzy then tap his shoulder. He turns around almost surprised to see someone. Wow am I that unnoticed? I would be mad, but this is T.K.'s problem not mine.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh n-no I just wanted to borrow your…writing thing,"

"You mean…my marker,"

"Yeah sure that," I didn't know the correct term but I hoped we were on the same wavelength. He reached in his bad and pulled out a marker. He handed it to me.

"Uh T-Thanks,"

I guess I felt flustered when talking or something. I hurry back to the cave feeling their stares. Once I was in the dark I started to relax. I walked back over to the spot and stared at it some more. I uncapped the marker then put it against the wall. A very simple matter actually. I just put an X there. That X began to glow a dark purple then the all the data started to glow that same color. I was too fascinated to be afraid. I knew what fear was, but didn't know how it felt though. The exits on my right and left were sealed off. I couldn't see the outside. I wasn't afraid, but I could tell a bad situation. Suddenly the X came out the wall then took the form of two swords. One is completely black and looked like a giant key. It had gagged teeth on the end, and the handle looked very devilish. The other sword however was different. It was white and had a heavenly look to it. It has a heart right above the hand guard, and on the tip of the sword was heart as well, with teeth of the sword.

I stare at the weapons before me. They were just calling me somehow. I only grabbed the handle of both when suddenly two white husk appear on both ends the hall. I was very surprised to see them whatever they were. They didn't have hands but they had a human like form. The head is big with no eyes and a zipper around its mouth. I can only guess they mean me harm. I pull out both swords then prepare for a fight. They both charge at the same time.

I quickly pull out the swords feeling there power as I did. When they got close enough I spun around my fist hitting them in the face. This knocked them off course making them slam into the walls of my front and back. They only took a second to recover and were back at me. I jumped back to one end of the hall. I was standing in the middle of the hall I didn't have any idea I could jump so far. These creatures moved so strangely. They slithered against the ground, but the moved very quickly. I flipped the sword in my left hand backwards then struck the first one that got to me. Then I followed through with the second swinging the sword up knocking it into the air. I flicked the sword in my left hand the black sword back to its original position. I then stabbed the one that was still in the air in the stomach.

It just burst to pieces leaving nothing behind. The last one came in to try and head butt me. I reacted so quick that I didn't even know what happened. One minute I'm in front of it and the next I'm behind it. It was also confused with the fast movement. I swung both swords from the left at the same time. This one also shattered to pieces. I thought it was weird. Suddenly my weapons just vanished into thin air. They were gone in flash of black and white light. All of a sudden I heard applause. It is only one person I could tell but they were clapping.

"Alright fight, fight, fight way to go kid," I turned to see someone in black. He had a hood up so I couldn't see his face, but he looked quite human like at least from where I stand.

"Who are you?"

"Names Leaxmon, and you?"

"Uh Nobody,"

"Come on ya gotta have a name,"

"I just said it Nobody,"

"Quite a creativity mind ya got there kid," I could tell he was being sarcastic.

"Whatever, but what were those things, and what did they want,"

"Well those are called huskmon, and we wanted to see how tuff you were,"

"What do I win?"

"How about your freedom," he said as he vanished. The ends of the hall became unblocked and I could see the outside again.

The other guys came running in as soon as they saw it was opened.

"Uh you okay?" asked Tai.

"Fine thanks,"

"Then what's up with your eyes?" asked Joe.

"My eyes?"

"Yeah there like glowing in the dark," said Sora. I could tell they were freaked out.

"You still Nobody?" Matt asked.

"Can't you tell by my voice, I guess you must really want to get rid of me huh? Not to worry I'll get out of here as soon as I can,"

"Wait I didn't mean it like that,"

"Not intentionally but that's what I think. If you don't mind I'm beat so can we sleep?"

"Wait your not going to tell us what just happened?" Tai said shocked.

"Well you didn't ask…so what do you want to know?"

"What happened?" he repeated.

"I met some guy named Leaxmon, fought these white things called Huskmon, and I used these strange looking swords. Anything else?"

"Uh," they all had that confused look on their face.

"Talk to me in the morning if you have an actual question, until then goodnight,"

**A/N: **I just thought I needed to put in a fight scene. Okay no the person in T.K.'s body is not really T.K. Who he is well you'll have to guess. I know he is a bit of a jerk I will work on that (not really). I thought this would be a good place to cut off at so I did. Well until next chapter.


	6. The Truth Hurts

**Kingdom Digimon part 6**

"**The Truth Hurts,"**

(Nobody's POV)

I was walking in a bright place. Everything I see is white except for me, and it feels like the sun is right behind me. I felt weird with all this around. My footsteps echoed through the empty room. I don't even know if I'm going anywhere because the room seems endless. The more I walk however the weaker I get. My footsteps get heavier, and it gets harder to breath. This light is killing me. I eventually collapse to my hands and knees coughing my face towards the ground. It feels like someone just put something in my throat making it impossible to breath. Suddenly I hear another set of footsteps. What irritated me was how calm, and nonchalant they were. Its as if the person doesn't see me suffocating. Eventually the footsteps stop in front of me. I look up to see a tall person with a black coat on. I can barley see under his hood, but it doesn't look like a face at all.

"You seem distressed,"

"Y-y-you…figured…t-that…" I didn't have the breath to finish the witty comment.

"It would seem the light is your poison,"

He bends down then touches the top of my head. His hand is surprisingly warm. I find out why when it feels like thousands of volts started flowing through me. Then everything goes dark.

"AAH!" I yelled sitting back up.

I was struggling to get my breath back under my control. My head was covered in sweat. My body ached too. It was like the dream was real, but that can't be…could it? I eventually start coughing with all the air I'm trying to suck in at the same time. Someone then starts to pat me on the back gently back sternly. I calm down then look at the person. It was Mimi!

"You feel better now?"

"Y-Yes…t-thanks,"

"Glad I could help. I guess you and T.K. both have nightmares in common,"

"So…he had nightmares too," She nods.

I place my head in my hands trying to calm down and regain my composure. It took a couple of deep breaths for me to finally calm down.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked.

"…"

"I might be able to help,"

"…I doubt you could understand it because I barley do. I was walking in a white room when I started to suffocate. This guy in black came over to me saying 'the light is my poison' then he electrocutes me until I pass out or woke up,"

"Well you and T.K. seems to both be stuck on these black coat guys,"

I gave her an annoyed look. I didn't want to hear T.K.'s problems I wanted a solution to mine. However she did point out one thing, it would seem T.K.'s problems have been passed on to me. I wasn't sure what I should do. I have no idea what's going on or how to figure this out. Frustration was quickly starting to consume me. It seemed like the one thing that could help was I would need to talk to this T.K., but it's impossible because I wouldn't even know where to begin looking. Then I got an idea.

"When was the last time T.K. was around?"

"Well hmmm oh when he got his crest at least I think,"

"You think?"

"Well I wasn't really sure what was going on,"

"Good enough," I said turning to walk into the cave.

At the entrance Tokomon is just sitting there. When I walked up I stopped, and we looked at each other for a moment. I continued on into the cave. He didn't say anything to me, and I didn't say anything to him he just got up and followed. I wasn't bothered by what he did, but I was a little curious why. I would talk to the little pink blob later though. When I walked inside I saw Matt and Gabumon.

"Morning sleepy head," Gabumon gretted.

"Sleepy head?" I responded.

"Yeah you were sleeping the longest out of everyone. At first we thought you would never wake up. We assumed last night must of tuckered you out,"

"I guess," I reached in my pocket and pulled out the crest thing. I blinked a couple of times… I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. The crest looked like the two swords I fought with last night. They were crossed in an X on the black surface of the crest.

I don't think it was like that before last night, but I don't really remember. Great another mystery I would have to solve. Better get started somewhere.

I started to once again look over the code. This code has something to do with all this. If I wanted answers this was the first place to look. Matt and Gabumon watched with interest.

"You sure you want to mess with that again after last night?" Matt asked. I didn't need is concern or in his thoughts.

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle,"

"Yeah, but you could be pushing you luck,"

"Where are the others?" I quickly changed the subject.

"They went inside that pyramid outside to see if they could save that digimon that is trapped inside,"

I chuckled.

"What so funny?" Gabumon asked. I think he really wanted to know so he could laugh too.

"How dumb an idea that was,"

"Huh?" Gabumon obviously didn't get what was so funny.

"Who would go and rescue someone they didn't know? You guys need to lay off those false stories,"(He means Fairy Tales)

"Well he said he could help us and…" Matt started.

"And you believed that!" I stopped what I was doing to turn to them.

"Well why wouldn't we?" Mimi asked getting bored outside and secretly listening to the conversation.

"The question is why would you. You couldn't go on anything else other then his word. There's so much flawed thinking in that. Were you all born this way, I really hope not,"

"Hey, what right do you have to judge us!" Matt was now upset. I wasn't upset it was just too funny.

"I guess your right after all everything's going to work for you guys. You're the good guys," I chuckled again as I turned to observe a different part of the code.

They left me after that, but Tokomon stayed.

"That was mean," he finally said. That was probably his first words to me.

"Well sometimes the truth is harsh and no one wants to hear it,"

"You shouldn't have laughed at them though,"

"Yeah maybe but I couldn't help it,"

"I didn't like it,"

"You haven't told me I was wrong yet," he was quiet. At this I turned to him.

"You agree with me don't you?"

"Y-yes…" he said reluctantly.

"Then why do you feel bad about it then? Because we're here that means were safe. Those guys risked their lives in vain. If you've got something to say then you should feel proud to say it, especially if you can see the bigger picture. Things don't just come to you, you have to go and get it," I was surprised how easy it was to talk to Tokomon.

After that he was silent. He was probably thinking on what he has just heard. I decided to leave him be and continue to study this code. A few minutes later the others had returned, with their heads low. They told us that the one they went to save had taken Sora and Biyomon. Everyone was both shocked and sad, but Tai looked the most depressed.

I tried to hide it, but soon I started to laugh. It was too hard to stop or to hide. I took a deep breath then tried to center myself.

"What's so funny!?" Tai almost barked at me. I gave him a glance and a smile.

"Nothing," I said as my hand continued to travel over the code. Tai then came over then grabbed the wrist. He squeezed it I guess trying to make me uncomfortable or something.

"Please I need a laugh!"

"Well I think the whole fact that you trusted a complete stranger, and thought everything would work out. I laugh because of the ignorance you showed,"

Tai obviously didn't find it as funny as I did. He dropped my arm then grabbed my collar bringing me to his level. Some yelled for him to stop before he hurts me. Some just looked at Matt like he would come to my rescue. No such luck.

"You have no right to judge anybody! You're just like your name Nobody! You mean nothing to us, and the only reason your still around is because your in T.K.'s body!"

I just looked at him. My face showed no sadness, remorse, or even anger. My mouth was a flat line as I look back at him. I thought there would be more, but he was done. I could tell he felt good 'cause he thinks he hurt my feelings or something.

"…What you trying to make me feel bad? Are trying to shock me, by saying what everybody else is thinking? Don't you think I already know that? It's true yeah, and I agree. I'm trying to get out of here just like your trying to get rid of me,"

I slapped his hands off my collar then dropped back to the floor on my feet.

"The truth hurts more when you deny it so I don't. I can only guess it was your fault that whoever took Sora got away. Since you need her on your team I think the best thing you can do is suck it up and try to get her back tomorrow," I said turning back to the code.

"Y-You…" Tai then started to cry. I only glanced at him. He thinks he has it rough heh he has no idea. Try waking up in someone else's body and being endowed with their problems. I think what he's going through is a cake walk. I don't have time to worry about their problems when I have some of my very own. The others left afterwards. I didn't pay them any mine though.

"I don't think that was nice either," Tokomon said sitting next to where I was standing.

"Everything can't be nice,"

"You were too blunt,"

"He gets it now so I don't think you have to worry. Besides I think I got this code all figured out,"

"How did you?"

"I wasn't just staring at the code because it was something to do. I know now that this crest reacts to each piece of code differently. If I can arrange it in a certain way I might be able to…make something happen,"

"You don't know what'll happen?"

"I don't have any idea what could happen,"

I walk over to a spot on the wall I was looking at. I closed my eyes then opened them. I could see the code rearranging itself. I hold up the crest then it began to glow a dark glow. Then suddenly darkness began to gather at that spot on the wall, until it began to swirl together. I didn't know what it was. I reached out to touch it when my hand went inside. I quickly pull it back. I was about to step inside I saw a light inside the dark swirl. It struck the crest then a dark light came out the crest into the portal vice versa. Then it closed. I had no idea what happened, but at least it was something. Tokomon sighed happy nothing blew up.

I took a look at the crest I in my hand. I was shocked to see it changed again! It looked like the sun was shining down on something. I was really annoyed at how this thing kept changing. I still wonder what it means. I guess I'll know sooner or later. I wished things weren't so difficult. These digidestined will get on my nerves actually they already have. Things just didn't look well me for and I hoped they would get better.

(A few digital months after the battle between Etemon and Metal Greymon)

I sat in the circle with the others with my knees to my chest. Everyone was fast asleep except me. It wasn't like I wasn't tired heck I was exhausted. My nightmares kept getting worse and worse. It has gotten to the point it's robbing me of my sleep. Bags were developing under my eyes, and my eyes are even emptier if that is possible. My strength is leaving me during the day, and there is no way they would stop for me. I felt myself slowing, but surly slipping into a state of despair. The fact that I didn't know anymore about who I was or where I came from, and that I haven't gotten any answers after all this time is very discouraging. Traveling with these guys wasn't helping at all, and they didn't even know where they were going. The best course of action would be if I left them, but where would I go? Until I came up with an answer I would stay, but staying around just meant that everyone else wanted to go their own way.

They hated me. I knew it, and it was clear. They felt uncomfortable under my stare. They felt it was my fault we didn't know what to do. They were falling apart, and the fact I showed no…uh what was the word they used…I think it was sympathy. Well no matter how bad things got I didn't show any…that word. First to leave was Sora. She left during the night. She told me to keep quiet and she would be back. I knew she didn't really mean it. Why would she want to come back? Then Izzy, later Joe and then Mimi. They all left leaving me with Matt. I say no point for us to stick together, but we did.

We ended up in an amusement park Matt called it. I didn't know what it was, but I saw no point in being here. Matt said he would take a look around in a boat. He told me to stay put. I thought it was funny and ironic because he ended up leaving me behind. As soon as he was out of sight I turned to leave this dreadful place when Tokomon stopped me.

"Where are you going Matt said to stay put,"

"I don't care," I said about to walk past him.

"I do your staying like Matt said,"

"Who put you in charge of me?"

"I did!"

"Well have fun with that then,"

"Your not leaving!"

"Why don't you go swim after Matt and tattle on me then?" I hoped something big and hungry would see him. GGGRRRR I hated using that word… hope. It was stupid and pointless.

"Your so mean you're nothing like T.K.!"

"Good cause it sounds like this T.K. was soft and pathetic!"

"Don't you talk about T.K. like that. He was… no he is just like you,"

I started to growl at him. I hated those words and he knew it!

"Hey what's with all the noise?" came another voice. We both stopped fighting to see another digimon fly up to us.

"And you are?"

"Names Demidevimon at your service,"

"Really…then maybe you can fly over the river here then tell this boy with a Gabumon I'm leaving,"

"Well if I can help then sure I'll pass it on," he flew away. I decided to wait and hear what he would say. He came back shortly.

"I don't know how to say it nicely…"

"Just say what he said then," I didn't have time for that.

"Well he said…good then go get lost you dome brat. He said he didn't really like you that much and you should go back to where you came from,"

"…I guess I'll take that as a 'okay'," Finally satisfied I turned to leave.

"How could you believe that! Isn't it obvious he's lying?"

"I don't care besides its probably true anyway,"

"You don't know that,"

"I do know that. They all hate me, and they don't want me around. They left to find a place far from me. My presence offends them. I know it and don't say it isn't true,"

"But you and T.K…." I cut him off right when I heard that name.

"I'm tired of being compared to him just because I'm in his body. Since you miss him so much here take his junk! It doesn't work for me otherwise you would of digivolved," I yelled throwing the digivice and crest to the ground. Traveling was out of the question in my current state. I could only worry about me, since that's the only person I can rely on.

"I'm going to rest for a while. You can do whatever you want. When I wake up I'm leaving. Its up to you if you want to stay or follow,"

I turned and walked off as Tokomon began to cry. I only glanced at him like I did to the others. I was too tired for this. Demidevimon followed me with a smirk. Like I said I am too tired to deal with it. Later things would get sorted out.


	7. New Resolution

**Kingdom Digimon part 6**

"**A New Resolution,"**

(Nobody's POV: Dream)

I was walking thorough this white room again, but the only difference was I wasn't feeling awful like last time. I suppose that is a good thing, but never know anymore. Things have gotten so crazy, and it hasn't made any sense since I started out. This frustration was eating me up. Suddenly an alarm went off in my head. I'm not sure what it means, but I don't think I'm the only one here. I turn to see someone in a black coat looking down on me. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"…" He was silent.

"Well since your in my head don't you think you should give me an explanation,"

He laughed, but I could tell it was either fake or forced.

"Your head?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be,"

"Because it isn't. This body belongs to the child of hope,"

"Well he's out, but if you see him tell him to get back here,"

"Such a fortitude you have," He was ignoring me statement. He was just looking me over.

"…Uh thanks,"

"But this isn't your proper place. The setting for you is different,"

"So…you can help me?"

"My help is unnecessary," he started walking around me with his arms behind his back.

"But, what are your trying to say?" My eyes were following him.

"The digidestined will assist you,"

"Get real, they hate me,"

"You'll understand,"

"So you can prophetic," showing I could use fancy words.

"Sometimes I can indeed. I don't need a fortune teller for that,"

"Well, how can they help?"

"To put it in simple terms so you can understand it is their presence,"

At first I looked at him confused, then suddenly pain shot through my entire body. I cried out in agony.

(Reality)

I opened my eyes to see where I had put my head down to sleep. I was at a white table sitting in a chair. I remember I just found a place then slept. I lifted my head to look around. It looked like it was midday. When I fell asleep I think it was sunset. Even after all that rest I still feel tired. This black coat figure just won't leave me alone day, night, or my dreams he's around. I just wonder what the guy meant.

"Nobody!"

Someone was calling my name…and it sounded quite familiar. I got out of my chair then looked around. I saw someone running towards me. I only took one step forward, and suddenly my body just froze. Then pain immediately followed. My whole body was hurting; I didn't know which part to hold. The worst pain was coming from my chest. I cry out in complete agony…just…like…my dream?

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH…. AAAAAAAHHHHHH…AAAAAAAAAHHH!" I continued to cry out. I smacked the table over that I was lying my head on. I staggered until I fell to the ground.

I suddenly felt hands on my shoulder. I could feel my face sweating. It…hurt…the pain… "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I let out one final scream before I felt myself calm down. The pain starts to subside. I still feel in pain, but it has lessened some. I only now realized I am on my hand and knees. I get off my hands and sit on my legs with my head down.

"Nobody are you okay?" asked a concern voice.

I look to see that it's Tai!

"Oh…Tai didn't see ya there. Welcome back," I tried to…I not even sure anymore.

"Thanks, but what happened, what's wrong with you. We came here looking for you and then we just heard you scream,"

"We thought you were being attacked," Agumon said walking over.

"Sorry to worry you. I don't know what happened either," My face was still full of sweat. The pain is still there. My whole body aches, but my chest feels the worst. It felt like it wanted to come outside my body.

"New hairstyle?" Tai asked tearing me from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Your hair is different from what I remember. Its spikier, and it's a dirty blonde now," Tai said.

"I hadn't done anything to my hair. The others didn't mention anything even that superficial girl Mimi,"

"Come on Nobody try and be nice. We both have to patch things up with the others. Come on why don't you try and take a fresh start with everyone?" Tai said grabbing my shoulders.

I thought about it. If I am to leave this body then I guess being sour to everyone isn't the best way to spend anyone's final moments. I nodded. He smiled happy that I agreed with him. He helped me stand up which was quite a challenge.

"Wow Nobody look what you did to the table," Agumon pointed out.

I only remember knocking the table over, so it shouldn't be that big a deal. I only glance, but then I turned my complete attention to it to see the table was smashed to pieces lying in front of a wall. I…did that. I look down at my hands. There was no damage, well physically of course.

"Nobody…" someone said lowly. I turned to Agumon since that's the direction I heard it in. A small pink blob hops off his head.

"Oh Tokomon, so ready to go?"

"Nobody I told you we aren't going anywhere, and now that we found Tai we don't have to,"

"I told you, only you are in control of you. Weather you wanted to go, or not I was leaving I made that clear,"

"Nobody come on think, its best not to go off by yourself," Tai interjected. I guess Tokomon told him what happened.

"What's the difference going off by myself then with Tokomon. Not like I'll really be safer,"

Tokomon looked down. I could see that he felt his pride was slipping away. Suddenly another pain feeling not serious enough to make me collapse, but enough to make me grunt and stagger. Tai caught me.

"In this condition you wouldn't last long. I'm not talking to T.K. right now because he isn't here. I'm talking to Nobody who is. That sounded weird, but never mind. At least lets talk about this, right after we get some grub,"

I didn't know how to respond. He showed my compassion and understanding. I didn't know how those feelings felt toward someone else. It felt kind of good. I nodded. Tai smiled at this again. I don't know why he keeps doing that.

"I'M BACK!" called a voice.

"I've heard that voice…Demidevimon," I said turning to him. He had a basket full of mushroom.

"So that's Demidevimon! Not someone I would trust,"

"When you have no one, you tend to trust anyone who shows they care…" I mumbled looking down. Tai turned his head to me. I don't know if he heard me or not.

"Who are you?"

"We're Nobody's friends REAL friends!" Tai exclaimed. I looked at Tai with surprise. I don't understand. Out of everyone I would of guessed Tai hated me the most. Yet he calls himself my friend. Does that mean… I'm his friend too?

"Listen me and Nobody are good friends. I decided while he snoozed I would go grab something for him to eat when he woke up,"

He said showing the mushrooms. I was beginning to think he actually meant what he said earlier.

I took the basket gratefully, but Tai and Agumon still looked suspicious. Tai decided that he wanted to cook them instead. I didn't have a problem with that, even if I didn't know what the term 'cook' exactly meant. Tai cooked a few, and talked in some cheesy accent in the mix. I took one then put a small part in my mouth immediately. It burned, so I immediately took it out.

"Oh you got let it cool down first," he started to blow on it for me. "Try it now,"

I was a little confused. "Why did you do that?"

"Huh because it was hot and you were too silly to blow on it your self,"

Hmmm. I guess that's what friends do. He seems to be acting more then a friend though, but what is it. I shrugged then put the mushroom in my mouth. Suddenly Agumon came running flailing his arms saying don't eat the mushrooms. He yanked it right out my mouth.

"There bad for you. There like poison that makes you forget stuff. You don't see him eating one!" Agumon exclaimed pointing a mushroom at Demidevimon. He didn't eat a mushroom either. Agumon threw one at him, but still he refused. He tried to make a break for it, but Agumon grabbed him.

"So…you were trying to make us eat these," I felt somewhat hurt. "I can't trust anybody. No, one is by my side when I need someone. I'm all alone, and I didn't do anything do deserve it besides exist," I clenched my eyes shut. The pain that's been flowing through has started to disappear, but I didn't really notice too much. I felt something coming in my eyes. I opened them to see it was water. Why would water be coming from my eyes? I felt a nudge on my left leg. I look down to see Tokomon looking at me.

"I want to make a promise to you,"

"A…promise?"

"Yeah, it's the same one I made to T.K., and I think wasn't keeping to you,"

"What was the…promise?"

"I promised that I would be by his side no matter what, and he could count on me. I'm sorry I broke that promise, but I want to fix things. Trust me,"

I felt something inside me. I'm not sure what it is or what it means or even if its good. I guess I could try. Tokomon then leaped towards me. I clasped my arms around him to catch him.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked looking down at him.

"It's called a hug,"

I'm not familiar with it, but I guess it can't be too bad.

"Here," Tai said holding out a digivice and crest. When I took a closer look at them I saw they were T.K.'s.

"Those aren't mine," I said.

"Well until T.K. gets back they are for now," Tai said putting the crest around my neck. I held Tokomon in one hand and the digivice in the other. Then my mouth did something weird. I pulled them up, and I felt good.

"You're smiling," Tokomon said. He must of sense my confusion. Suddenly the crest began to glow. It's reacting…to me.

"The crest…I mean my crest,"

Demidevimon bit Agumon getting free of his grasp. "You were right the first time that crest and tag aint yours so hand it over!" he ordered.

"Take hike!" Tokomon said jumping at him. Suddenly the digivice began to glow. Then Tokomon glowed. I was shocked…he's digivolving.

"Tokomon digivolve to…. Patamon!"

A new digimon stood where Tokomon was. It opened the wings on its head then shot into the sky. He was flying so fast my eyes could barley keep up with him. Demidevimon was getting slapped silly. The digimon then performed a somersault tackling Demidevimon onto a roller coaster track. He bounced then regained his balance. He tried to elbow the new digimon in the stomach, but it blocked the attack with one wing then countered with the other.

"Boom Bubble!" it exclaimed. It took only one shot to shoot him high into the sky and out of sight. The new digimon flew down to greet us.

"So this is what you digivolve into after Tokomon. What's your name now?"

"Patamon,"

"You were great Patamon, but I don't get it…how was I able to make you digivolve?"

"I don't know, but I've never felt as strong as I am now. I hardly put any effort into that fight,"

"It showed," Patamon jumped up and sat on my head. I…what was it called again…oh yeah I smiled. Then the pain came back again. It was great, but not as great when I first felt it, but defiantly a 1st runner up. I fell to my knees.

"Nobody what's wrong?" Patamon asked.

"I-I'll be fine," I said getting back to my feet. My body was protesting, but I needed to show Patamon that I was fine. Tai and Agumon walked up to us.

"Alright Nobody what do you want to do?"

I glanced up to Patamon as he glanced down at me. "Let's go find the others,"

Tai nodded with a smile. He began to walk ahead with Agumon by his side. "Patamon go point them in the right direction I'll catch up,"

Patamon began flapping his wings then faced me. He didn't say anything as he flew to Tai and Agumon. When he was a good enough distance I let out the growl of pain I'd been holding back. I tried desperately to get myself back under control. I was able to shake it off enough to walk. I ran to catch up, and put up a face that assured them I was fine. Why when things get better for everyone else it gets worse for me? I wish someone would make the pain disappear. I must push on, and try my best with what little time I have. We started to walk along a river of sorts. I was asking Tai about a couple things about emotions.

"So…everyone has them?" I asked.

"Of course even digimon," Patamon said on top of my head.

"I see, but do I have them too?"

"What do you think?" Tai asked.

"I'm…not sure…" I said looking at my hands.

Suddenly the pain returned. My body started to convulse. Now the pain from before came back, only this time it was worse then the very first time I felt it. I stopped walking and collapsed onto my knees. This pain felt like it was twice as worse. I….ugh…can't feel…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (Catches breath) !" I cried as I fell to my knees. My left hand on my side and my other hand holding me up. My body was shaking and the pain grew worse. It just too much for me handle. The pain was so intense I could barley feel my body. Tai, Agmon, and Patamon tried their best to ease my pain, but it didn't work. My head felt like it wanted to implode, and soon even my vision got blurry. I…couldn't leave now, here, not yet! My pain began to grow weaker, but it still hurt quite intensely. I start to regain my senses as time passes, and then my sight.

I get back on my hands and knees with my face looking down at the ground. My face filled with sweat, and my right eye closed to show the pain. It hurt to move. Maybe it was a bad idea to go find the others, but in the end they all must come together no matter what. This is T.K.'s destiny, and I can't interfere. I guess Tai saw that I couldn't move on my own, so he helped my. However when I look up at him I see it's not Tai or Agumon. It's Matt!

"M-Matt?" I stutter. Even my throat hurts.

"Are you okay? You were too busy screaming to hear me," he said.

"The…pain…is getting worse," I mumbled.

"Talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I…can't say," I said turning.

"Come Nobody friends trust each other,"

I looked at him shocked. "I'm…your…friend,"

"Of course why wouldn't you be?" he said smiling. I tried to sit up, but the pain made me pretty stiff.

"Hey, Matt I got the first aid," called another voice running up to us. I recognized it.

"J-Joe?" Now I know why the pain was so intense, but that was only two. I'm terrified to find out what would happen when I get with all of them.

"Hey Nobody are you okay? We heard you screaming in the restaurant,"

"Oh, I'm fine ngh!" I grunted as I tried to stand up. Matt held my up.

"Maybe you just need to rest for a while," Matt said picking me up. (Prepare to read some skipping)

We walked toward the strange building. Matt carries me around to the back. Some vegetable was throwing a fit at Joe about something. So we stick around for a while. Then this eggshell digimon came. They were forcing Matt and Joe to slave in something called a kitchen. We fought and in the end Matt's crest glowed and Garurmon digivolved to Weregarurmon. He beat the eggshell then we left the place. Long story short in other words.

We then came to a fork in the road. My body was weighing a ton with every step and the pain just wouldn't go away. I suggested we split up hopping that might ease me.

"Okay we'll go this way…" Matt said pointing on the left path.

"And we'll go this way," Tai said pointing down the other path. We promised that we would meet on the other side.

Matt and I were walking for a while, and I had to admit I felt a bit better.

"Hey Matt," I said.

"What's up Nobody?" Wow he said that so natural.

"Uh what's a promise?"

"Well, a promise is something that you make when you care for someone or…" he trailed off. Patamon decided to help him.

"You make it with your friends and you keep it. That shows that you care, and that they mean a lot to you,"

"Yeah," Matt said coming out of his thoughts.

"I see…" I wish I could of pondered on it more, but the pain came back and with a vengeance.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" I cry out as I fall to the ground. I get in a fiddle position clutching my head, because that's what hurts the most this time. However pain is flowing through my entire body. Matt, Gabumon, and Patamon try and help, but it is useless. The pain is so bad I feel like the earth is moving. I continue to cry out in agony. I thought the pain would've decreased, but it's doing the exact opposite. I start rolling on the ground thriving in pain. I feel myself being lifted up. I stopped crying out, but the pain did not go away.

"Patamon what's going on with him!?" Matt demanded.

"He's…slipping away," Patamon answered.

"W-What does that mean?" Matt asked. He didn't get his answer however as something must of burst from the ground, at least I think. It sounded like it. I cry out in agony again not able to hold it back much longer. Someone please…make it stop…please.

"p-p-please…" I struggle out. My eyes were shut tight, but I managed to open one to see Matt was terrified. He didn't know what to do.

I think I make things easier for him as suddenly staying awake gets harder and harder, until I can no longer…

(Third-person)

"Nobody wake up!" Matt yelled. No response.

"The pain most of been great to make him past out," Patamon said.

"What happened I don't get it?" Gabumon asked.

"I don't fully understand myself, but every time we meet one of the others he's in pain. I can also feel his spirit in T.K.'s body fading in and out,"

"So…that's what you meant when you said he's slipping away," Matt realized. Matt looked down at the unconscious boy. He picked him up then put him carefully on his back. Then continued on.

Matt didn't know who he was looking for, but he knew whoever it was, is close. He could tell because Nobody's grip got tighter and he started to grunt. Even when he was unconscious he still felt every bit of pain. He kept walking until he found someone lying sitting on the ground. He ran over with Patamon and Gabumon on his heels. Once he got closer he could tell it was non other then the computer wiz kid Izzy. It some ways it wasn't a big surprise to see him on his computer.

"Hey Izzy!" Matt called. Izzy turned to him his face was happy until he saw the full picture. He noticed an unconscious person on his back. Suddenly Genai appeared in the sky in a hologram form.

"Oh hello there how are you doing?" He asked.

"Okay I guess, I've been searching for you everywhere Genai. I wanted to see if you had any information on Tai's whereabouts," Izzy asked.

"Well case closed then Tai's already here in the digital world. He's with Joe and we're going to meet him after we get off this mountain," Matt told him.

"Well now that, that mystery is solved I wanted to tell you I added a little something to your computer. A digimon analyzer for any digimon you have seen. Well I've got to go I left the tea on,"

"Wait Genai I want to ask about…" Matt didn't finish as he left. Izzy took a quick browse through his new analyzer then put his computer away. Now it was back to the matter at hand.

Izzy looked at Matt to see Nobody clutching his shoulder tightly, and his face flushed with agony. Izzy was both curious and worried at the same time.

"What happened?"

"I'm not even sure, but I think it has something to do with us,"

"How…?" he couldn't finish his question as Nobody began to stir, but still clearly in pain.

(Nobody's POV?)

I slightly opened my eyes to see I was on the ground on my back. I looked up to see Matt…and…Izzy. At least I think it's them. My heads getting all fuzzy, and I can't really remember. My body hurts tremendously. I sit up with some help from…I'm forgetting his name…M-M-Matt? I looked at him.

"Your Matt right?" He looked surprised, but nodded. I turned to the other.

"And, your Izzy right?" He also nodded.

"Do you know who you are?" Izzy asked.

"I think…I'm Nobody, but my memory is getting all hazy,"

"We should probably hurry back to the others. We need to regroup, and figure out what's going on with Nobody," Izzy said.

Matt picked me up and put me on his back and began walking with Izzy behind us. I turn my head to the side my face contrasting in deep pain. "A little while longer…and it'll be over," I muttered. I don't know if Matt or Izzy heard me, but they both looked at me.

The pain is so great it feels as if my body is on fire. It burns on the inside, so there's nothing I can do. The fire keeps getting bigger and bigger destroying me. I also feel like I'm being pulled in two directions. Neither forces care that thier tearing me apart, and are bound to sever me. Maybe he can stop the pain, please make it stop. I can't handle it much longer. Despair give me strength.


	8. Part of A Whole

**Kingdom Digimon part 7**

"Part of a Whole,"

I clung to Matt's back for dear life. My strength to even walk was leaving me. My sight was a little blurry for a few moments, but clears however the pattern keeps repeating. My breaths are deep a shallow. I feel like I'm dieing, heh I guess in a way I am. If these are my last few moments I guess I should make the best of it. I don't want the others to see me in such a condition either. The last thing I want is pity. I may've not been the best friend or even a good friend at that, and I most certainly wasn't the affectionate type. Yet these guys put up with me anyway. I still, to this very moment don't understand it, but maybe I never will. I try to clear my head as best I could. I had to put on the best and last performance of my life. I lift my head to see where we were. We seemed to be coming down a slight hill. Patamon as flapping his wings on my left side, and Izzy was on my right. Okay now lets see if I remember everything so far. I remember that we got Izzy then began to head down the mountain to the other side to meet up with the others. Okay ugh! Another jolt of pain shot through my body. The sensation was awful and anything other word worst then that.

"Nobody hang on were going to figure out what's happening," Matt encouraged.

I look up slightly. "D-Don't worry…I'm actually getting a little better…you, can let me down," I struggled to say.

"Doesn't' sound like your doing better,"

"Trust me," I said.

Matt stopped walking then bend down for me to hop off. The moment my feet touch the ground I began to lose my balance. I feel back into Izzy who caught me.

"Your coordination is off, maybe you should let Matt carry you," Izzy advised.

"I-I only lost my balance because I've been off my feet too long," I assured him standing back up. My legs wobbled severely, but I was still able to stand albeit barley. I put up a slight smile. Izzy and Matt only traded glances.

I began to walk and they quickly follow on my heels in case I fall I suppose. It was a good thing because it was an intense experience to walk correctly. Every step sent a jolt of pain through my body. I felt I was walking toward my death.

"So, Nobody what exactly is going on? Matt and Patamon could only decipher your condition as you fading away, but I still don't understand," Izzy asked.

"I don't either, but I guess I can explain what I do know. When I woke up in the desert I would have to say those were my very first few moments of life. I only remember being in a very dark place then I saw a light. When it consumed my vision I woke up to you guys,"

"So, your not even a year old, but your just as smart as Izzy uh I meant almost as smart," Matt corrected himself upon seeing Izzy's look towards him. I didn't mind the down graded compliment.

"I don't know how I came to be or where I'm going, but I can't fight it there's no point. You see every time I come in close contact with a digidestined I feel apart of me slipping away,"

"So, it's us then maybe if we separate you from us then you could feel better," Matt said hopefully.

"In theory," Izzy said.

"He's right. This is T.K.'s body not mine the digidestined belong together and I can't let my self preservation get in the way. My fate is sealed and I've accepted it,"

Suddenly a rush of wind blew. The wind had blown my hat right off my head. Patamon immediately caught the hat. He turned to me and gaped. Everyone else stopped too and Matt, Izzy, Gabumon, and Moochimon also looked shock. I could only stare back at them.

"What?" I finally asked.

"What have you been doing to your hair?" Matt asked.

"My hair?"

"Yeah, you've seen to have made yourself right at home in T.K.'s body," Moochimon said.

I really couldn't follow what they were saying. "Well what's wrong with it?" I said. I could only see a few strands in my face.

"Well…it's really spiky and it's darker then T.K.'s hair. And, its like its curving to the side," Matt said. I think he may like it.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What? My hair isn't that big a deal is it?"

"No, it's not just your hair it's more. Your eyes, hair, and intelligence," I pointed out.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Maybe instead of disappearing your becoming your own entity," Izzy theorized.

"Maybe, but probably not. If I were my own entity then T.K.'s digivice wouldn't work for me. Something is the same between him, and me but I don't know what. I don't know what's going to happen I think we should just head forward and see what happens," I said trying to be optimistic.

I took the hat from Patamon then sat it back on my head. It was a little difficult at first. I will admit my hair may've gone through a change, but I didn't do it. I don't have time for grooming. We continue to walk for a little while until we finally made it toward the bottom. We saw Tai, Joe, Mimi, and their digimon. However as we all expected the ripping out of my being began to start up again. However, it was different this time around. I started to get very dizzy. I couldn't even walk straight anymore. I stop walking to and bring my left hand to my face. I tried to see if I could stop everything from spinning, but this prove to be useless. I noticed Izzy and Matt behind me ready to catch me for when I fall, and the digimon on high alert. I had to push on. I continue to walk even as the dizziness gets worst. Pretty soon I don't even know which direction I'm going. Probably the only reason I haven't fell off the mountain is because I remembered the path before this little dizzy spell.

I take another step forward only to fall back. Izzy again caught me. He helped me stand back upright.

"Whoa Nobody are you alright?" Izzy asked trying to steady me.

"He must be having a reaction again since were getting so close," Patamon said.

Matt took my hand and led me down as Izzy steadied me. I'd have to say I like the pain more then this. Walking like this is giving me a serious headache. Eventually we stop so I can only assume we made it down. I close my eyes so I don't eventually lose my lunch.

"Nobody are you okay? Is he in pain?" Tai asked Matt since I was a little too dizzy to answer, or hear the question for that matter.

"I'm not sure, but I think he may have a headache," Matt said.

I open my eyes to see everything back to normal. Strangely enough the pain that had been flowing through my body since the restaurant had left me as well. I actually felt good. I think the others may have noticed my sudden change recovery.

"Nobody you okay?" Matt asked.

"Is something wrong with him?" Mimi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, can we help?" Palmon added.

"Nobody is experiencing some supernatural change. His very being is forcibly being taken away from him, by us it seems," Izzy explained though not very well cause no one got it. Save me.

"He means that somehow I got T.K.'s body, now somehow I leaving it. It's been a very painful experience up until now that is only triggered when I'm around you guys," I clarified.

"So, we're the ones who have been doing this to you?" a little pink blob asked.

I stared at it curiously.

"Oh yeah I forgot you haven't seen me as Koromon. I digivolve to Agumon,"

"Oh, I see now. And to answer your question yes, but its involuntary," I said.

"Boy you sound like a little Izzy," Mimi said as she sighed.

"And that's a bad thing?" Izzy asked.

"We'll have to figure that out later we have to find Sora now," Tai said.

"Yes, but what would happen to Nobody when we find her. Will he leave?" Palmon asked.

Everyone turned to me for an answer to that question. I had to be truthful. I nod. Everyone looked to the ground for a moment.

"But, it's been nice getting to know you guys. And, wherever I may end up I wont ever forget ever. I promise," I said. Felt kind of weird to make a promise. But they happily accepted. Then they gave me a big hug at the same time. Okay maybe I came off a little too strong.

They finally allowed me to breath when we finally went looking for Sora. We we're following Tai through a thicket when suddenly Patamon picked up on something. Suddenly we all heard it, and boy did we hear it. Some bug type digimon that Izzy identified as Flymon came in attacking us. Koromon digivolved to Agumon and together with Gabumon they attacked Flymon. However it's too fast. One of its stinger shot went towards me. I turn and smack it off course into a tree. I gaped at what I just did. I don't think anyone noticed being that the buzzing was getting the better of them. Truth be told the buzzing didn't hurt me it was just really, really annoying. Suddenly a giant flew out of nowhere. It defeated Flymon then began to fly off. I would say we were pretty lucky that digimon came around. However I guess Tai and the others were much more grateful seeing as they went chasing after it. I decided I would follow I caught up to Matt in the blink of an eye. Soon we started hopping rocks over a moving stream. Tai and Matt got over. I was a little fancier then them though. I performed a one handed front handspring, and then a somersault until I made it to the other side. The digimon were awestruck by that.

"I guess he really is feeling better," Agumon said. Patamon and Gabumon nod in agreement.

I catch Matt Tai had cut Sora off. I don't understand why she was running in the first place. As soon as I draw closer I stopped in my tracks. The sensation made itself known once again. I didn't even have the chance to cry out. I began to fall, as my eyelids got heavier. I was out before I even hit the ground.

"**The child is growing stronger. We had hoped for this effect. He will be much more useful to us now. The darkness inside of him has consumed him, and his heart is tainted. His power is now ours. Now child what will you do?"**

**(??? POV)**

I opened my eyes to see everyone staring down at me. I open them wider to get a better look. I sit up and rub my head with my eyes close.

"It's too bad we didn't even get to say good bye," Mimi said sadly.

"So, Patamon is he Nobody, or T.K.?" Tai asked.

"To be honest…I don't know," he said. I could hear everyone gasped.

"I guess you could say I'm a little of both," I finally said. I open my eyes to look at them. They gaped.

"His eyes!" they exclaimed.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Well his voice is still the same," Joe said.

Mimi pulled out a mirror. She opened it, and was about to hand it over when she caught a glimpse of herself. She began to pose in front of her handheld mirror. That is until Tai snatched it out her hand.

"Hey I need to check my hair every hour on the hour,"

Tai ignored her and showed me my reflection. My eyes were two different colors. One eye is a dark black, while the other is blue color almost sapphire.

"By the way I like your hair uhhh who are you?" Mimi said.

"Technically I still feel like Nobody, but I feel a little different hard to say what it is," I said.

"Well Nobody glad you didn't leave yet," Tai said. The digimon cheered.

"Yeah, but who knows for how long. The process is beginning, and I can feel another entity growing inside me. Only a matter of time," I said.

"Yeah he's definitely Nobody," Patamon said.

"Well now that that's settled Sora why are you running away from us?" Tai asked.

"Yeah Sora don't you like us anymore," I said. However this wasn't my voice, but the other voice. I only assume its T.K. Everyone turn to look at me. "I'm just going to listen," I said in my voice. I tired of being the center of attention.

"Well…I already knew what was going on with Nobody. That's why I ran off, and because no matter what my crest wont glow. Each of you have crest that fits you perfectly. But mine is love and I don't know what that is,"

She explained her talk with Demidevimon. She also explained something that perked my interest.

"I also saw this guy in a black cloak. At the amusement park Nobody was at. He was talking to Nobody through his dream or something like that. Biyomon went to stop him, but he threw her aside. He said he didn't come to harm just to say that his time was beginning to run short. He said that I would be the beginning of his suffering. At first I didn't get it, but now I do after you guys told me what was wrong with him," she explained.

After that we decided that we should rest for a while. We found a nice spot to sleep however I didn't get much. I had this bad feeling like something was going to happen, and it wasn't good. I got my answer when Biyomon cried out. I turned while the others awoke to see Demidevimon had attacked Biyomon with one of his demidarts. We chased him until he led us to where someone had dropped a coffin. I had a really bad feeling now. Then out jump another digimon. Demidevimon introduced him as Myotismon. Myotismon? I've heard that name, but then again I haven't. Maybe I never heard it but maybe my other.

The other digimon digivolve and fight this new foe. Patamon attempted to digivolved but found that he couldn't. He looked at me for the answer. The best I could think of was with two entities in conflict for one shell. With two entities the digivice didn't know who to react to. I held it up wondering if that may give a good effect. However, all it did was glow in an array of colors. The digivice must react differently to me then for T.K., and that could very well be why it's not working. Right now it wont work for me, or T.K. in this condition anyway. I saw Birdramon go down with a direct attack. Pretty soon she starts to glow, and digivolves into Guarudamon.

Guarudamon fought back Myotismon and came over to get us out of here. However before I could even look up some weird red lightning rope suddenly wrap around me. It was tight and just feeling it hurt. I was pulled in toward Myotismon. He held me in one of his hands by the lightning rope. Patamon came in for the attack, but Myotismon swiftly struck him knocking him out. Then his bats came and picked him up. With his other hand he put it on my hand then applied a tight grip.

"Nobody!" the others called. Guarudamon couldn't come back for me. She was already into the air. If she had come back their fates would be at the hands of this monster, and at the moment that's exactly where I am. I looked up to the others one last time until suddenly a burst of power was sent through me, and my vision slipped away from me. The last things I heard were that psycho's laugh. After that I felt…nothing, absolutely nothing. Which means that my story is…over.

(Third-Person)

Myotismon stood with the body of the digidestined in his hand. It was lifeless. It still held breath, however it was unchanging, and barley sufficient. The brain was working, but the spirit wasn't there.

"Now, ultimate power will be mine. I severed the ties between the boy and the shell, now all I must do is take him with me," Myotismon flew off. His bats carried Patamon close by as well.

"Hey boss why do we need this brat anyway huh?" Demidevimon asked.

"He holds something that I want. Besides, he may be useful. I've been told that he is aware of a many things, and can be easily manipulated. Once I have what I want I will dispose of him, but for now lets see how much fun I can have with him," He says with a smile then breaks into a maniacal laughter.


	9. Tides Change, True Dark Power

**Kingdom Digimon part 8**

"**Tides Change, True Dark Power,"**

(New POV)

I opened my eyes to feel a cold hard floor touching my face. My eyes are barley opened so I don't really see too much. But, its pretty dark, not that it bothers me, just its kind of hard to see. My body feels really heavy, and a little uncomfortable. I open my eyes all the way to see I'm in a small room. I sit up to see bars in front of me. I guess I must be in prison. Funny, never thought I would think something like that and be so calm about it. This throbbing pain in my head might be just what's keeping me from getting excited. I tried to bring my right hand to my head, but it was a little restricted. I look behind me to see chains. I really don't know what I did, but whatever it was it couldn't of been that bad.

"Your awake," came a voice that is oddly cheerful for such a somber room.

"Who's there?" I ask.

"It's me," the voice said.

"Me who?"

"Patamon,"

"Pa-ta-mon…Oh Patamon where are you?" I said upon realizing whom I was speaking to.

"Right next to you,"

I look over and there he is. He's chained around his waist.

"Patamon what's going on? Where are the others? What happened? And, why are we chained up?" I had so many questions.

"Don't worry TK everything will be fine. I'll explain when we are in a better situation,"

Reluctantly I agreed. "But, who locked us up?"

"An evil digimon name Myotismon,"

"Myotismon!" I remember that name. It came to me in a dream. Well the guy in black said it. "I guess I've finally reached that fork,"

"Hmm?" Patamon asked tilting his head.

"Nothing. Right now I need to make a big decision. It's going to be pretty heavy, so will you be with me?"

"Like you need to ask. I promised you I would be there, and I don't go back on my word no matter what it is,"

"Okay Patamon,"

"So TK, what is it you plan on us doing?"

"You'll see soon. It came to me in a dream. The thing that I want most for us is just around the corner. Shhh someone's coming,"

I guess the key to what I wanted for us was literally right around the corner. A ghost looking digimon came up to the cage with another digimon. The other digimon wore a long black cape with a huge color. He kind of looked like a vampire in those scary movies. I can't get distracted.

"So, he's finally woken up has he?" the digimon said.

"Yes, are you Myotismon?" I asked.

"I am the King of this castle," he responded.

I swallowed every once of pride I had. "I would like you to think of me as your knight,"

At this everyone in the room gaped at me. Patamon however recovered quicker then Myotismon and the ghost digimon. I guessed he was going to follow my lead. Myotismon smiled. This made me a bit suspicious of what he knew. However, I ignored this fact.

"What are you saying?"

"I would like to join your ranks, sir, but only as your subordinate if you don't mind," I said this as I bowed to him as best I could with these chains on. Patamon also bowed.

"Hmmm. I think it could be useful to have a digidestined on my side. Fine, you have your wish. You may join my army and become subordinate only to me. However, you better be willing to do what is necessary. You know you will go up against the other digidestined?"

I smiled, "That's what I'm hoping for,"

I saw Patamon gasped slightly, but then he had serious face as well. Then I felt bad. Maybe I should have told him before I made such a deal without his knowledge. I don't want to abuse his loyalty.

"Release him," Myotismon said. At first the ghost digimon was hesitant, but he straightened up immediately. He opened the door then unchained Patamon and I.

"Here," Myotismon said tossing me something.

I snatched it from the air with my right hand. I then look at what he tossed me. It was my black digivice, but something was different. I could feel such intense power inside of it. Finally, now lets see what this new power can do. I pocket my digivice then turn to Myotismon.

"Follow," he stated simply.

Patamon got comfortable on my head then I walked out the cage and followed Myotismon. We went down numerous halls before we came to a door. He opened then walked in. I followed. There I saw two other digimon. One looked like a cat, and the other a bowling ball with wings.

"What the! Why is he out of his cage!?" the bowling ball exclaimed.

"Obviously Myotismon brought me here because from now on I'm your superior," I said.

"What!" they both said.

"I wont take any orders from a human especially a digidestined," the cat said.

"Kitty litter is right for a change!" the bowling ball agreed.

"Who are these two Patamon?" I whispered to him.

"That's Gatomon and Demidevimon," his voice also low.

I thought that now was the time to take charge. "Listen you two. I don't care what personal problems you may have with me, but I am subordinate only to Myotismon himself. You have no say in the matter. I suggest you keep all comments to yourself," I said darkly.

"You think I'm scared of a brat like you. That thing on your head looks like a scratching post to me," Gatomon said.

"Yeah, and besides you're the bratest of the brats. How could you possibly know anything?"

That was it! They went too far! "How dare you! My intelligence is far beyond either one of you lower life forms! You both are nothing but a spec of dust to this entire organization. You're nothing, which means all I would need to do is snap my fingers, and you'd be digidust. Your positions are not secure. I guarantee you my Patamon may look cute, but like you Gatomon he's very dangerous. Question my position again, and I promise you both your fates will be filled with nothing but pain and misery do I make myself clear!"

Gatomon and Demidevimon froze in their place. I scared myself a little. Maybe I'm a little too good at this. However, it was pretty fun, maybe this is right for me. I couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Well there you have it. The position is yours. Allow me to bring you up to speed on things here," Myotismon said. I could tell he was amused, but again I shall ignore it.

"We are going to the human world in order to find the eighth digidestined child. With you on our side the search should go much easier. Now are you with us?"

Wow, another digidestined. This is really sudden, and surprising as well. "Of course, but how did you find out about another kid?" I asked.

"That secret stays with me,"

"Fair enough (not really) where are we going?"

"I'm not sure on the name but it's somewhere on an island in the Far East ring any bells?"

"Too vague," I said. How in the world would I know where that was with such a horrible description?

"Now I have other things to attend to, but before that Gatomon what have you to report?" Myotismon said.

"I've gather nasty digimon itching for battle at your command master," she said bowing.

"Good work I look forward to meeting them," Myotismon said.

"Another question, how will we get there?" I asked.

"You shall see very soon, but for now prepare for our departure,"

"Yes sir," we all said.

We exit the room leaving Myotismon behind. I was the last one out. I closed the door. I was met with the glares of Gatomon and Demidevimon. I began to walk past them.

"Next time you give me that look you may not be lucky enough to do it again," I said without turning to them. I didn't need their respect I needed them to follow orders. I glance out the window to see some digimon doing something below.

"You two come," I said. Reluctantly they both came. Felt good to give orders. "Everyone needs to learn who's second in command here, so lead me to the troops you've gathered Gatomon. By the looks of things down there those digimon must of been your group huh Demidevimon,"

Demidevimon growled while Gatomon snickered. Already Gatomon was looking the most competent one here.

"At once…sir," that last part was forced. Gatomon began to walk off and I followed. Suddenly I look down at what I'm wearing. Maybe I may need a slight change of clothes too.

(Later)

Third-person

The digidestined were running through the halls of the strange castle. Confused about what goes up and what goes down. However, they kept moving determined to save TK, and the eighth digidestined. Agumon and Palmon believed they may of saw TK somewhere near a window. So they assume he's being held somewhere up high, or they may be bringing him along with their invasion. Eventually they made it down a winding tunnel that lead down. Some of the digimon that Agumon and Palmon were training with began to attack as they entered. Soon a battle began. Myotismon was seen about to get into his carriage.

"Ugh those digidestined are here. I don't have time to deal with them," he says.

"Where's Nobody Myotismon!" Matt barked.

He looks into the carriage and smiles. "Why it seems they want to see you. Yes, may have as long as you like, but make sure you get back with me," he said. He stepped out of the way for someone to come out. The person looked short because the first thing that was seen was their feet, and they didn't touch the ground. The person then hopped out the carriage then stood up tall to face the digidestined. They all gasped.

"Nobody!" they exclaimed. However he looked different. He had on the same clothes just different colors. Everything that was green is black, and the jewel on his hat is now red. Strangely his hair also seems darker. White socks, with black and white in them. He now had on pants black in color. (Don't ask where he got the outfit just roll with it)

(TK's POV)

I couldn't help but smile at them. They are too shocked to speak. "Go on ahead sir, I'll deal with them," I said to Myotismon. He nods then gets into the carriage and heads toward the door. I turned my attention to them then glare. What did they call?

"Nobody!? You have some nerve calling me that!" I barked. I knew it; I was nothing to them, and now their nothing to me.

They looked surprise then looked at each other. They conversed with each other although I couldn't hear. I did hear comments like 'his voice' and 'what's going on' and 'who is that'. Patamon hopped off my head then floats in front of me flapping his wings.

"It's a long story TK I'll explain everything when we have a minute," I groan but agree. Man something has happened to me, and I wasn't even around for it.

"You're TK?" Mimi asked.

"Who else could I be?" I countered.

"Then why are you…" Joe began.

"On their side. Well I've been given a pretty sweet position, and I didn't have to climb up the ranks,"

"But, don't you understand what that is? That's…" Sora started.

"The gate to the real world where Myotismon plans to hunt down and destroy the eighth digidestiend. After this he plans to become King of the Digital World. I know what I'm doing,"

"Obviously you don't maybe Myotismon hypnotized him, or this could be a mind manipulation," Izzy said.

"I'm completely in control of my actions, and I know what I'm doing. I'm not stupid,"

"We, just don't understand," Tai said.

"You will eventually, but for now I'm gonna need you guys to leave,"

"TK…we cant simply abandon our world. How can you turn you back on us, your home, and Mom and Dad?"

"The same way your going to turn and leave," I said. I don't care anymore. The world will get what's coming to it. They don't realize that I've got a plan of my own. Things will be different one way or another.

"But why?" Matt asked.

"You've all been nothing but a burden to me. I could have been capable of so much more if it weren't for you all. This power I've obtained, is my true destiny," I said holding my black digivice in my hand.

"Guys, we have to get to that gate. Even if we have to fight to get there," Tai said. They all looked shocked at him, then me. I wasn't backing down that's for sure.

"Patamon get ready," I said. Patamon got to the ground and stood ready.

"I know you guys really don't want to do this, but he's leaving us no other chose," Tai said to the digimon. They really didn't want to fight Patamon, but it seemed they must. "Okay get ready to…"

"Wait Tai!" Agumon said.

Tai looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Since there are six of us and only one of him we may be able to overpower him without hurting him. We can at least try to restrain them nicely," Agumon begged. I could tell the digimon really didn't want to fight anymore.

Tai nods. Agumon nods as well. The leader of the digimon took a front position. They whispered something between them then charge.

"Hit them head on Patamon," I said.

Without the slight bit of lament Patamon flew forward. He actually flies much faster then I remembered. He tackled Agumon back to the ground. Gabumon lunged at him on one side, while Palmon lashed out her poison ivy on the other. Patamon flew up avoiding both attempts. Gabumon got all tangled in the vines. While in the air he was met by Biyomon and Tentomon. They both were extremely hesitant. They wanted to attack, but could not. However, Patamon held no such mercy. He did a barrel roll right through them knocking them to the ground. Finally having enough Agumon let loose a pepper breathe. Patamon blew it out like a candle on a birthday cake. He dove down towards Agumon. Gabumon attempted to cut off his path with a blue blaster attack. Patamon merley performed a loop de loop around it as he went for Agumon. He dove to the ground, but pulled up with his belly inches above it. He spread his wings out as he glides above the ground. He flew in between Agumon's legs, successfully sweeping him off his feet.

"Now counter attack," I said. Patamon acknowledge my order by nodding. All the digimon stand ready again for round two.

Tentomon quickly circled around to get Patamon from behind. However, Patamon was ready. He flew up making Tentomon miss his target. Then fired a Boom Bubble straight down on Tentomon. It looked like it hurt badly.

I smiled as I continued to watch Patamon toss them around so effortlessly. I look back to see most of the troops have made it into the gate. Too bad, wanted more time. I looked back to the other digimon on the ground, and Patamon landing in front of me. He showed no signs of being tired at all. This is power! The others were shocked.

"You underestimated us severely. This isn't even a challenge," I said. I bent down to scratch Patamon behind his left wing. I recently found out that's his favorite spot. That was a bit of his reward for showing them up.

"At this rate we'll never get through. We better digivolve and fast if we want to get by them," Tai said.

"But, TK…" Matt started.

"Is our enemy, and we have to beat him in order to move on and save everyone else. Come on gang time to digivolve!" Tai exclaimed.

I smiled. They are so predictable.

"Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gommamon digivolve to……Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ikkakumon!"

The six giants stood before us. They thought they were intimidating. They weren't. They thought by doing this they may psyche me out. Afraid not.

"You going to get serious yet?" I asked Patamon still scratching behind his wing.

"Ahhh, not yet," he said enjoying the treatment. The digimon growled a little. I don't know if they were trying to scare us, or because we thought they were as scary as a marshmallow.

I stood back out of Patamon's way. Patamon opened his eyes then prepared for another fight. The digimon and their partners were shocked.

"You plan on going against us like that?" Greymon asked.

"I was hardly paying attention before may be you might do better this time,"

Patamon took to the air, and the air digimon went after him. Birdramon went first. She attempted to grasp Patamon with her talons. Patamon avoided the attack. Birdramon then began to circle around.

"Now Patamon Birdramon's left wing!" I called.

Patamon nodded then fired a full power Boom Bubble at said wing. While turning Birdramon must tilt her body. So, the wings both elevate and descend respectively. So, when her wing is hit from the outside this will make her turn to wide. This forced Birdramon to do a barrel roll. She spun out of control until Birdramon collided with the ground. Perfect, still think I'm stupid.

Kabuterimon was next. He fired his Electro Shocker.

"Hit it on the left!" I said.

Patamon obeyed hitting it with another full force Boom Bubble. It curved as it struck the side of the attack, and launched it back at the other digimon. Togemon took the attack. The digimon were done messing around. They all decided to attack at once.

"Elector Shocker!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

Birdramon gets back up. "Meteor Wings!"

So does Togemon. "Needle Spray!"

Now way a Boom Bubble was going to cut it this time. I hold my digivice up. A dark glow burst from it.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon,"

I was happy to see Angemon again. (I already described his new look). It's been so long. He simply bats the attacks away with his rod.

"Show them how it's done!" I said.

"Right, Hand of Destruction!" he said using his left hand only. A powerful dark blast shot out, and consumed the other digimon. A smokescreen now covered them. Angemon floats down beside me.

"Did I over do it?" he asked.

"No, their fine," I just remember we had a schedule to keep. I turn only to see the doors are just closing. Angemon jumped at the sound of the doors closing.

"Great now we're stuck here with them. We may have to force them out," Angemon got ready.

"Calm down, I've got a back up plan," I said. As soon as he heard that he calmed.

"And what dare I ask is it?"

"Well its…" before I could answer a blue stream of fire burst from the smoke. Angemon reacted immediately.

He got down a cradled, and folding his wings in for more protection. The fire hit Angemon though he looked like he was fine from where I stood. His left hand glowed. He turned swinging his staff knocking the fire away. Garurumon had run up to us, but Angemon knocked him back with his Hand of Destruction. Close range to so that had to hurt.

"Let me hear that plan B," Angemon said.

"Let's head to the gate then leave it to me," I turned and dashed to the closed gate. All the digimon suddenly rush Angemon all at once. He was able to keep them from me, but in vice versa he was pinned down. The others run past them after me. Even if their all faster then me I had a head start. I raise my Black Digivice.

"Open, Dark Corridor," I commanded. The shadows began to converge on one spot and then a dark swirling vortex was made. However, I was quite a distance from it, and the others were gaining on me. Hmmm…I got it! I continue to run for the portal I created. I look back to see Angemon still unable to get free from the other digimon. I pointed my digivice at him.

"De-Digivolve!" I said.

Angemon changed back into Patamon. With his small size he was able to get out and fly to catch up with me. Still its gonna be close. Suddenly I'm cut off from Garurumon. I skid to a halt. Darn I forgot that Angemon also had them pinned too. The others were behind me in a second.

"Now we've got you," Tai said.

"TK your coming with us and your going to explain things now," Matt said sternly.

"I don't have to explain myself to any of you,"

"Why do this? You do know how traitorous acts end don't you?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not one to be taken lightly. Just in case you forgot I have much higher position on the team I'm on now then I ever did when I was with you guys," I said.

"What are you talking about of course your important," Sora said.

"YOUR LYING NO I'M NOT!" I yelled. They were surprised by my emotion so suddenly.

"The only time I was useful was Devimon. After that I wasn't needed. Heck before that I wasn't needed. You guys fought most battles without giving me a chance to fight. When it came down to opinions mine was always cute are interesting, but never considered. I was treated like a know nothing twerp! Well I'm not and maybe now you may regret pushing me aside. I found some other place where I feel important, and I plan on sticking with it!"

"TK…we didn't know," Tai said.

"Of course you didn't," I said tears filling my eyes. Matt actually walked up to me then bent down to hug me. At first I accepted it, but I pushed him away. "I said I'm done with being nothing!" with that I snapped my fingers. The noise echoed through the halls.

Suddenly the statues of the Devidramon became real. The others began to panic. They look at me. I wipe my face.

"Patamon clear the way. The rest of you remove them from my sight, and make sure they don't come back!" I exclaimed.

Patamon had slipped onto the other side of Garurmon and sent out a powerful Boom Bubble. I jumped back just enough that Garurumon landed in between the others and me. Patamon sat on my head again. I scratched his favorite spot as I walked into the swirling dark vortex.

"TK wait!"

I turned to see Tai sprinting for the portal. With my digivice in hand I waved it closing the Dark Corridor behind me before he could enter. I began to walk through the darkness.

"TK how did you do this?"

"I guess I have some things to explain as well," I said somewhat sourly. I wonder how far I may fall. In the beginning I was a happy eight year old without a care in the world. Now, I'm some eight year old with the power to influence the fate of the world. Fate is cruel. So, why is it I love it so much?


	10. Riden Solo

_**Kingdom Digimon part 9**_

"_**Riden Solo,"**_

_**(Digidestined POV)**_

Tai raced to the door only to slam into it. He fell back on his butt to see the Dark Corridor T.K. created had vanished. They all looked around to see the position T.K. had left them in, and it wasn't pretty. They had no choice but to retreat, so they all left the castle. Gennai had contacted them telling them to head to his house. He gave them a spotlight so they could follow. They came to a lake where the light was coming from. The lake split open to reveal stairs. They walked down the stairs and make it to the bottom. When they get there they are greeted with flying fish. Upon further exploring the came across the old man himself, Gennai. They took a seat after he fed them to discuss their next move. Gennai was about to speak when he just now noticed something.

"You seem to be short one member of your team, well besides the eighth child," Gennai said. At this everyone looked down. "Was it something I said?"

"Well Gennai we don't get it ourselves, but it seems like T.K. doesn't want anything to do with us anymore," Matt said. An image of T.K. with tears in his eyes, and visible anger played in his head.

"Oh no,"

"I'm afraid so, but what I couldn't get is how powerful Patamon was," Tentomon said.

"Yeah, when we digivolved the first time he was still able to hurt us while he was still Patamon," Biyomon spoke up.

"This isn't good,"

"What should we do to help them Gennai? Something's just not right about this," Sora said.

"I'm afraid he is beyond your help," Gennai said.

"What do you mean Gennai? Are you saying we can't help the little guys?" Tai asked.

"I'm afraid this isn't simple mind control if that's what you're thinking," Gennai said.

"Then what is it? What happened to that sweet little innocent boy that shared candy with me on the beach!? We just want you to fix him!" Mimi exclaimed. Everyone looked at her surprised.

"Mimi," Sora said gently.

"I would like to be able to help, but all I can give is a warning and hope for the best,"

"Warning?" Izzy asked.

"T.K. in his current state has power beyond any of you right now. I'm both glad and terrified that he hasn't realized the full power of his crest yet. I warn you all don't go near him, or try to confront him on your own. It would take all of you to merely injure Patamon in his champion form. The eighth digidestined may tip the scale in you favor, however it would be slim. And, that's only if his crest hasn't glowed yet," Gennai explained.

"T.K. as in T.K., T.K. the little brother of Matt T.K.?" Tai asked.

"I can see you find it unbelievable as he is the youngest out of you all, correct?"

"Yeah, and that may be why he's behaving this way," Joe said.

"What do you mean Joe?" Matt asked.

"Well, T.K. was upset he didn't get the proper respect he felt he deserved. There could've actually been some avoided situations if we had listened to him,"

At this everyone was silent. Maybe, T.K. really did have a reason to not want to be with them anymore. From this new point of view, of being promoted from neglected team member to commanding officer is a pretty easy decision to make.

"We have to show him he's important," Tai said.

Gennai sighed. "Well since none of you will listen to my directions then here," he pulled out a map of Japan. "Here we can track him,"

There was a red dot, and a black swirling dot on the map. Gennai zoomed onto the two. "Well it would seem T.K. isn't with Myotismon at the moment, but his power is as great as ever. If you really are serious then I guess I can add a few things to Izzy's computer to help," Gennai said.

"How will this help?" Izzy asked.

"You'll just have to see now lets take rest and prepare for tomorrow," Gennai instructed.

_**(T.K.'s POV)**_

Patamon and I continued our stroll through the pitch-black darkness. Patamon sat on my head while I did the walking though. Patamon was able to get me up to speed on what happened while I wasn't around. This Nobody sounded like a real head case to me, but what I found shocking is he was able to use my digivice and my crest glowed with him. Maybe one day I may meet him to see for myself.

"So, where were you T.K. and where are we right now?"

"This is a Dark Corridor. I'm still learning how to use it, and still need some practice. I thought I could walk to the end of this, but at this rate we may be walking until we're eighty,"

I raise my digivice and focus on where I want to go. The darkness began to open up to reveal a light it was concealing. I walk towards it and enter. Suddenly, I start spinning out of control. At this point I don't know what's up and what's down. I black out.

When my senses came back to me I felt solid ground beneath me. My whole body laid on it. I opened my eyes to see a familiar place. I lift myself to see I was back at camp. I really need more practice. The digivice must have simply been pulled back to the portal it had opened before. I wasn't good enough to create a portal from the digital world to a place I want in the real world. I guess I wasn't really specific in my thoughts either. I pull myself off the ground. I don't see Patamon. I touch my head to see if he was perched there, but he wasn't.

I get onto my feet then began to scan the area. Myotismon may be upset if I don't get to him right away. I'd better find Patamon and get to him quickly. I only take two steps when I looked to see a shadow loom over me. I turn to look back to see a whole bunch of people falling towards me. I only had time to gasp as the entire dog pile landed on me.

"AAH!" I called. These guys weighed a ton.

I was able to scramble out of the pile albeit with much difficulty. I brush my self off to look who had fallen on me. I gaped at who they were.

"The digidestined!" I exclaimed.

HOW! I left them in the digital world. I haven't even been here 30 seconds, and here they all are. I didn't see their digimon, so I'm guessing it was best I get out here quick. But, because I called out the others began to stir. I disregarded it until something grabbed my ankle. I looked back to see Matt. I couldn't help but sigh.

"You guys are annoyingly persistent," I said.

"Ya know that's what makes us, us," Matt said.

"Well could 'us' get off me your squishing my hat!" Mimi cried. With the strength of ten men Mimi single handedly disperse the pile.

I attempted to pull away, but Matt had a strong grip. So, I also fell. I growled finally annoyed. I used the heel of my other foot and slammed down on his fingers. He instantly let go. I jumped to my feet to make a run for it, but Tai blocked my path. I guess he was lucky enough to be flung in that direction.

"Hold on T.K. we need to talk," he said.

"I have nothing more to say to any of you,"

"But, we want to apologize," Sora said.

"We all want something. And, you may want to, but I don't need it,"

"Come back on our side. Gennai said it was too late, but we know it's not," Joe said.

"Didn't we go through this I said I don't want to?!"

"Why?" Matt asked messaging his fingers.

"…I feel…like I'm something now…like I belong. I always felt out of place with you guys. Truthfully it wasn't you guy's entire fault, but that's just how it was. I hated having such little power. I hated being so small. I hated being looked down on! I hated not being important!! I hate when it came to digivolving my digimon was always behind!!"

"Why…" Tai began.

I already knew the question before he could finish. "Do you guys really think you could of understood, or even cared to understand it? After Devimon I was of no use to the light anymore,"

"You're being a little rash with your thinking. Unnecessary isn't what you were, or any of us. We're all important. We all have a part to play," Izzy explained.

"Then what's my part?"

"Stick with us and you may find out," Matt asked bending down to my level. He extended his hand for a shake.

I weighed my options. I smile as I came to a conclusion.

"For a little while," I said shaking. I felt strange afterwards.

Suddenly, my mind began to spiral out of control. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me. They hate me.

I put my hand in my hand then wobble backwards. That voice in my head what was that. I shake my head to look at the others.

"We missed you!" Mimi said clumping me.

"Yeah, thanks. How did you guys get here so fast though?" I had to know.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"I was barley here for 30 seconds before you guys came out,"

"What!" the all exclaimed.

"We spent the whole day in the digital world didn't we?" Joe asked.

"We spent months in the digital world all together. Very peculiar," Izzy said.

"Where are the digimon?" Matt wondered out loud.

"Hey Patamon," I said. Patamon then floated down from the air. I had a feeling he was close by. "Where are the other digimon?" I asked.

"Over there," he said pointing his front paws.

And just in the bushes the other digimon appeared. They had a bush full of berries with them as well.

"You guys don't have to be scavengers anymore we can just buy some food," Sora said.

The other digimon come up. I noticed some of them were in their in-training forms. Truthfully I decided to go with them because I needed a good alibi. I kinda didn't want to be seen on a newspaper of missing children. I'll hang with them for a while. However, my head is aching terribly. I really don't understand it too much, but I'll deal with it later.

_**(Scene Skip: Ikkakumon swimming into the sunset)**_

I sat on a log with the others. Today has been pretty interesting. I'm a little disappointed that some of our guys have been taken out so early. However, they had it coming. They foolishly attempted to fight the digidestined. My head still hurts though. Sometimes I wish I was normal like everyone else, but I know that things are different for me.

I looked over to Patamon who was talking to Gabumon at the moment. I suppose Gabumon had some questions or something. Patamon met my gaze then flapped over to me. He landed on my head.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Whenever you are," he responded.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Tai asked.

"I said I would stay for a little while,"

"But, I don't get it," Mimi said shocked.

"This time was nice I suppose, but I have to get back to work. You look for the eighth digidestined your way, and I look my way. The next time we meet, we're enemies,"

Patamon jumped into the air. "Patamon digivolve to…..Angemon!"

Angemon swooped down then scooped my up in his arms. I glance back at the others for a moment. I think I've hit another one of those crossroads. I feel great, and so free on this side, but…with them. I thought about the small laughs we had today. With us trying to hail a ride. It was funny. So I feel complete with the bad guys, but I feel happy the digidestined.

"RGH!" I growled. My head was really starting to hurt now. Angemon was instantly concern.

"T.K. are you alright?"

"I…don't know," I mutter.

Angemon glanced around quickly, and then began to descend to the ground.

I held my right hand to my face to message my head. I look through my finger to see we were heading to a harbor of some sort. We landed in a secluded part of the area. Angemon sat me down gentle against a wall. My headache only increased in strength. I put both my hands on my head.

"T.K. please tell me what's wrong,"

"I…wish I…could tell AH!" It hurt to speak. It hurt to think. It hurt to anything!

"Ah there you are," came a voice from behind Angemon.

Angemon turned on a dime with his staff in both hands. He took a battle position.

I looked up also to see who it was. I could barley see him past Angemon, but I was able to make out he had a black cloak on. He had a hood that covered his face, and he was short, maybe about my height. He stepped forward. Angemon stood strong.

"Stand aside Angemon. I have some business to take care of," he said.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"None of your business, and him," he answered partly.

This guy has some attitude. I reach for my digivice in order to give Angemon the power he needed to take whoever this was. I had taken it out of my pocket, but it wasn't reacting. I was shocked that it wasn't.

"Digivice doesn't work huh?" the person asked. I look at him through Angemon. He had his hand raised with an eerie glow to it.

I looked at Angemon to see his stance was getting weaker. I saw him struggling to keep his staff at his chest. Whoever this guy is he was doing something about to Angemon. I guess Angemon didn't want to be an easy target, so charged at the person. He swung his rod at him however he summoned a strange black sword. He blocked the staff, then knocked Angemon back. The person followed up with an attack. Angemon gathered his footing then brought his staff straight down. The person jumped toward a wall avoiding the staff. He jumped off the wall then delivered a black sword beam out his sword. Angemon pulled his staff back and blocked the attack, but the attack was too strong for the weak Angemon to handle. He was pushed all the way into the wall above. He body created a big dent into the wall. The person in black leaped forward at me. Angemon wasn't having it as he threw his staff between us.

It crashed into the ground making the person stop short. I was very relieved by his quick thinking. Angemon came down to grab his staff. The person quickly recognized Angemon was unarmed at the moment and took advantage of it. He jumped up toward Angemon. Angemon narrowly got the end of his staff in his hands so he could block the attack. Angemon was actually able to knock the person back in the air when their weapons clashed. I saw Angemon was beginning to really tire out. He can't keep this up much longer. I knew that, he knew that, and unfortunately the person recognized it too.

"Sonic Slash!" he called out.

In the blink of an eye he flashed out of sight then he was in front of me. He stood straight up.

Angemon's staff hit the ground, along with him. He changed back into Patamon.

"Well that was simple," he stepped toward me.

My headache grew even more painful. Was his very presence doing this to me?

"Painful isn't it? Not to worry I make it all disappear. No more," he said. His voice, sounded so familiar. And I was right about his height too. He is as tall as me. He grabbed my face then forced it into the wall behind me. He raised me up above his head. He reached into his jacket pocket then pulled out what looked like a crest. But I could see it must have been a fake because it looked like my crest. His hand grasping my face began to glow. I could feel darkness starting to cloud my vision. I was also able to notice the crest began to glow. The darker my vision got, the brighter the crest shined.

"Download complete," he said.

He dropped me to the ground, and then finally I gave in to the surrounding darkness.

_**(Third person)**_

The person observed the crest. "Easy first mission," He heard footsteps from behind him.

Izzy turned the corner to look down a dark alley. He noticed something odd. He looked at his digivice. The person he was tracking is close, but his curiosity got the better of him. He could see obvious signs of a battle of some sort, and not a regular spat.

"Some fracas," he said.

He then felt he kicked something. He looked down to see Patamon. He's injured quite badly.

'Gennai told us that everyone combined couldn't defeat Patamon, so what could of done this,' Izzy thought. He picked Patamon off the ground. He looked to the wall. His eyes grew wide. There on the ground is an unconscious T.K.

Although he said they would be enemies next time they meet Izzy just couldn't bring himself to just leave him here. He walked over to T.K. to see how he's doing. Only had one choice.


	11. Forget About It

_**Kingdom Digimon part 10**_

"_**Forget About It,"**_

Static…that's all I see is this endless static. All I can do is stare at it. I feel as if I should be doing something important, or I should be seeing someone. But who? Who is it I need to see, or is it someone I need to find. I wonder if this is the beginning of my life. Might be boring especially when I live in a world where I only see static. Huh, hey it's starting to clear up. Something must be happening.

"_Data at 0%_,"

That voice sounded like a woman's but it lacked life. I would say it's like it was from a person, who isn't really a person. Why worry about some voice in my head when I should see what else is behind this static wall. More, and more color comes into view.

"Hey his eyes are starting to light up!" exclaimed a voice.

It wasn't like the 'lady' voice I heard before, but different. It's high in pitch, but soft and much more lively. Slowly my vision became clearer, until I could finally see a full picture. For moment static streaked across my vision, but it cleared right away. My eyes felt weird for some reason. Kinda felt like they itched. I had to close them not only because they itch, but also the light from the ceiling was pouring into them to heavily.

"T.K. are you alright?" came that same high pitch voice.

"His eyes probably just need to adjust to the lighting," said another voice. This voice was different entirely. It wasn't nearly as high, but not so much that it was a powerful deep. It sounded like whoever spoke these words still had some growing.

Now that I can feel my eyes I start to get feeling through out other parts of my body. I soon feel my hands, then middle area, and then my legs and feet. I move them a little to test that they still work. I move my upper body up a bit by pushing with my arms, but it felt so impossible. My muscles haven't set in yet I guess, and because of that I fell back down. I let out a sigh.

"I think he wants to sit up," said yet another voice. Okay how many people are in this…well wherever I am. This voice was different from the others. It is deeper then high pitch voice, but higher then the slightly deep voice. Sounded a little crazed to.

Suddenly I felt a hand against the top of my back. The hands pushed me forward so that I could lean over. Then a second later they pushed my back down gently on something soft. I was higher then what I was at least.

"There feel better?" the semi deep voice asked.

"Y-Yea…" my voice is weak to.

"You should open your eyes so they can adjust to the light,"

"And we feel kinda silly talking to you with your eyes closed," said the high pitch voice.

So with their comments I decided to open my eyes, and see the people who surround me.

I open them, but the light was still pretty intense. I put my hands over my eyes. Then the light starts to get weaker, and weaker. I guess my eyes were adjusting like the person said. I can finally see I'm in a room. A little on the small side, but not bad. I'm sitting on a bed with green covers on them. Currently I can see I have on socks, with black shorts, black vest, and white sleeves on. Now that I was focused I look to see the people who had been talking to me. As soon as I saw them I blinked a couple times, just to see if what I saw was right.

I saw a kid with red hair, orange short sleeve button up, dirty brown shorts, green socks, and with slippers on. He was sitting in a chair with a computer next to him. The screen was letting out a soft light, but it hurt my eyes to look directly at it. Now he was the normal one. The other two just shocked me.

One looked like a giant guinea pig with wings, but I will say it did look kinda cute with its blue eyes. The other creature not so much. He or it looked like a giant beetle with a red shell with spikes on it also looking at me with big green eyes, and even legs.

I finally find my voice to speak. "So…who are you guys?"

They all looked shocked.

"T.K. don't you remember us?" asked the guinea pig.

I shook my head. "So my names T.K.?"

"Yeah,"

"So what do you remember?" asked the boy.

"Before I started hearing your voices nothing,"

"Think hard," he said.

I close my eyes and put my hand to my chin while I rest my elbow in the hand of my other arm. I couldn't think of anything.

"Nothing," I said dropping my thinking pose. I scratched the back of my head to feel something there. It felt thin enough for me to break, but my muscles still couldn't muster the strength.

"You shouldn't mess with that," said the boy. I dropped my head to look at him blankly. "Well this time he really does have amnesia,"

"That's when you can't remember stuff right?" asked the insect.

"Right. At this point it's best we keep an eye on him. Whoever attacked him may try a second time,"

"Attacked?" I ask a little shock. Why would someone attack me?

"Yeah, ya see I'm Patamon your partner digimon. While we were out somebody came out of nowhere and attacked us. He left as soon as Izzy showed up," this Patamon explained.

"What'd they take?" I asked.

"Maybe your memory," said the boy named Izzy I suppose.

"How could they unless he sucked it out through a straw," said the bug.

"No Tentomon that's impossible. But, how could you just take someone's memory. That doesn't sound plausible,"

"Yet here I am memory-less," I said.

Patamon floated down to me then began to cry in my shirt.

"T.K. I'm so sorry I failed you! I tried really hard!" it wailed.

"Shhh, Patamon keep it down my parents are still awake," Izzy said.

I looked down at Patamon. He didn't look the least bit familiar, but I felt I should do something to make him stop, to make him fell better.

"It's okay…Patamon. I'm fine now, and I'll get my memory back somehow," I said picking him up and holding him at arms length.

He continued to sniffle, until he muscled a smile. I smiled back at him. I sat him down on the bed then turned in my seat. My muscles were finally working again. The bed was slightly too high for me, so I had to slide off it. My feet touched the ground then I leaned off the bed. My legs shook a little. Izzy instantly got up to help me. Now that he's standing up I can see that he's taller then me, but not by an incredible amount.

"You shouldn't get too excited. You just came back from a beating," he said smiling slightly.

"So, you and your partner saved us?"

"Yes, I found you while I was trying to find another ally. I couldn't leave you there so I was able to get you on my back. Tentomon was able to carry us here, so you and Patamon could regain your strength,"

"Thank you Izzy for your help," I turned my head to Tentomon. "And thanks for getting us here safely,"

"My pleasure," Tentomon said smacking his chest.

"No worries, but you might wanna stay quiet. My parents think I'm the only one in here," He said a little nervously.

I looked at him then nod. He smiles a bit as if it's an unnatural thing for him.

"Uh can you put me down now?" I asked.

"Oh sorry," he said gently placing me on my feet. My legs didn't shake this time, so there strength must of returned.

"So whatca doing over here?" I asked walking over to his computer screen for a look.

"Just looking through a couple of programs," He said sitting back in his chair then typing away.

I had to pull myself up a bit on his desk to get a good look. I was barely on my toes so all the strain wasn't on my arms. Izzy clicked on one thing then I saw three weird creatures dancing really funny. I laughed at that. I didn't pin Izzy for having a sense of humor, but I don't remember if he ever did, but I just felt that which is why I was kinda surprised. My arms began to get tired holding me up so I plop onto the floor. I decided to sit on the bed. I unwillingly let out a yawn.

"You can sleep there if you want," Izzy told me.

"But, where would you sleep. I don't wanna take your bed again. Besides if all three of us need to stay a secret then we should hide,"

"Trust me I have everything under control," he assured.

Although my brain didn't agree, my heart said to sleep. Izzy stood up again then walked over to this closet. He pulled out a small little sleeping wear.

"I guess it's a good thing I don't really pay attention to stuff I should give up," Izzy said.

I took the sleepwear. How would I change though? I look at the wardrobe Izzy had in his room. I jump in. "I'll only be a second," Then I closed the doors. I changed quickly then came out. I put my old clothes underneath Izzy's bed. I climbed into his bed then almost instantly I fell into darkness.

_**(Third-Person)**_

Izzy pulled the covers over T.K. and sat back down. He began working again on his laptop, but found himself looking over to check on T.K. periodically. He never thought that he would actually do this for him. He helped T.K. without even giving a second thought. T.K. no longer wanted to be a digidestined, and he wanted to destroy them. T.K. was now his enemy as is Patamon. However, he's not sure anymore.

"Patamon," Izzy said.

"Yeah," Patamon said from sitting next to T.K.'s sleeping form.

"Why did you guys betray us. I heard what T.K. said before, but why did you go along with it?"

Patamon sighed. "Gabumon asked me the same thing,"

"I overheard some of it,"

Patamon turned to Izzy then flew up onto his desk. Tentomon sensing the explanation also came over.

"T.K. has been through a lot. He feels that no one trusts him. He's…scared,"

"Scared?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know how anyone can be scared with all the power he has," Tentomon said. Izzy shot a glance at the black digivice on the other side of his desk along with T.K.'s other items like his backpack and hat.

"What is he scared of?" Izzy asked.

"The Dark beings that come to him. This is the first time they actually attacked us, and now that they have…I'm just as scared as T.K. now,"

"Dark beings?"

"The ones dressed in black. T.K. always seem relax when he sees them, but inside I can sense his fear. It's gnawing at him every waking moment, and in his dreams to," Patamon said looking down at T.K. "This is the first time that I haven't sensed fear from him,"

"The first time?" Tentomon asked.

"Yes, even when we first met. I could sense his fear. He's so scared that he'd do anything to get power. Power enough to stop the ones in black, but that's me only guessing. He's letting this fear take him over, and it's changing him,"

Izzy felt awful. Not only did he feel bad for T.K., but also that no one ever knew. The others were oblivious to how T.K. was feeling. Izzy was supposed to be a genius yet he couldn't recognize when a little kid was scared out of his wits! All his anger came from his fear. The fact that everyone paid him little attention, and that he wasn't taken seriously made him feel alone. He must feel like he's trapped on an island with wolves!

"His fear must have intensified when you sacrificed yourself to save us from Devimon,"

"It did. Because I wasn't there for him after that…" Patamon started

"He went into utter terror since he felt we couldn't protect him," Izzy finished

"Now I promise to be by his side. To protect him from those Dark beings. To help him see he doesn't have to be afraid. To help him see he needs you all to be safe. Until he realizes that I'll protect him and always be by his side. I've seen some improvement, but not a lot,"

"Maybe I can help you. I'll help the others see this. We're meeting tomorrow at the park," Izzy said.

"Really?"

"Of course, but he will need a disguise. He did say the next time we meet that we're enemies,"

"Oh, yeah he did say that. Well I'm going to sleep goodnight Izzy, goodnight Tentomon," Patamon said yawning. He crawled into T.K.'s open arms, and as if by instinct T.K. closed his arms holding Patamon close.

Adorable aint it?

"Well I'm a little surprised Izzy,"

"About what Tento?"

"Well, when I first met you, you didn't really like to interact with the others. You weren't nearly as adventurous, exciting, risk taking, or…"

"Tentomon,"

"Oh right sorry. Well I would've never thought you would interact with anyone this way. I'm used to it, but you just might make me jealous,"

"…I guess your right,"

"About?"

"Well T.K. feels that he's alone, and I guess I can sympathize with that. I can understand trying to cover up the fact of feeling alone with something else. Besides, he's the youngest out of all of us so in a way he's like everyone's little brother,"

"Well to think. My little Izzy an older brother,"

"Well not by blood of course, but…"

"Oh its close enough. I say we celebrate,"

"It's 11o'clock at night,"

"So, happiness knows no hour,"

"But T.K. needs his rest, and so do we,"

"Awe…"

Izzy turned off his computer then got up to get ready for bed.

_**(T.K.'s Dream)**_

Suddenly I open my eyes again, but all I see is Static again.

"_How's the data scan?_" said a deep dark voice.

"_Well actually. The newbie sure did a good job for his first mission. I should be through the data in a matter of hours_,"

There was a huff.

"_I apologize I can't do it faster, but with so many memories and data to get past it just gets tedious. By the way how will…what's wrong?_"

"_I think we have some listening hears_,"

Suddenly, I feel this tingling feeling. Then this feeling turned into burning pain. I rolled until I began to fall.

_**(Reality/ T.K.'s POV)**_

I landed on the floor convulsing in agony. I didn't think it was possible to get hurt in your dreams! Maybe that was normal for me. Am I insane or something? I didn't know if I was awake or not though. It wasn't until I felt a slight touch did I begin to open my eyes. I looked to see Izzy, Patamon, and a walking up Tentomon looking down at me.

"T-TK are you alright?" Izzy said with a slight pained expression.

"Are you?" I asked more worried for him.

"Well considering you just landed on my legs fine,"

I looked around to see I did indeed land on Izzy's legs. His feet inches from my face. I quickly get off him.

"I'm sorry Izzy," I said getting off him quickly. "I didn't mean to,"

"Hey don't…worry about it," Izzy said carefully patting me on the head. "But, I should be more worried about you. You landing on me only woke me up, but you were giving off a discharge,"

"A dis-what?" I asked titling my head.

"Electronic ions were flowing around your body that are very conductive, so from the material I can assume is was negatively charge and…" Izzy stopped when he saw I was even more loss. "Never mind. Your okay now right?"

I nod from my sitting position.

"Good because we have something to do today," Izzy said getting up from under his mat on the floor. He stood up then pats me on the head again. I felt a little more reassured that I didn't hurt him.

He walked over to his wardrobe while I watch sitting on the floor. I put the bottom of my feet together then cupped my hands over them. I watched Izzy curiously. I saw him pull out his clothes, and place them on his bed. Then he continued to go through it. Suddenly I realized what Izzy said.

"What're you doing today?"

"Well we're going to the park to meet some friends of ours,"

"Oh so I have other friends besides you?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but ya see uh you need to wear a disguise,"

"A disguise. Why?"

"Well ya see it's a…a-game," Izzy said unsurely.

"A game?" I questioned.

"Yeah, ya see its like uh hide-and-seek. All of us a-are supposed to find you. Since you got hurt and can't remember I think you should wear a disguise. It wouldn't be safe for you to go off on you own since you can't even remember where you are. This way you don't lose unfairly because you don't remember, and-and you can stay close," Izzy explained flustered.

I nod in understanding. Made sense to me. I hope I win a big prize!

Suddenly there came a knock on the door. Izzy froze instantly. He looked from the door to me. I just looked at him when I realize that me staying here is supposed to be a secret. I looked around the room for a place to hide. I saw the bed and dove for it dragging the matt with me. Patamon followed behind me. Tentomon jumped into the wardrobe

"Uh Come in,"

"Izzy breakfast will be ready soon. You hungry?" came a woman's voice. It was soft and kind. It felt very inviting.

"Uh Y-Yeah I'm starving you might wanna make double the amount for me," Izzy said nervously.

I wanted to sneak a peek at the lady Izzy was talking to. As soon as I tried to peek out though Izzy's foot slammed in front of my face blocking my vision.

"Thought I saw a bug. Uheheheh," Izzy is clearly nervous. However, the woman must of bought it since she left without another word. Evident from the closing door. Izzy sighed. He moved his foot then bent down to look at me.

"You alright I didn't step on you did I?"

"No, but who was that?" I said climbing from under the bed Patamon grudgingly following.

"That was my…my mom," Izzy said that kinda unsure. I looked at him curiously. "We'd better get dressed and get you, Patamon, and Tentomon a disguise,"

Izzy got up and walked over to the door. "I'll bring you back some food," He walked out the door then closed it behind him.

"Mom…" I mumble. "I wonder how my mom's doing if…I even have a family?"

"Restoration at 13%" 


	12. Out of Sight, Out of Mind

_**Kingdom Digimon part 11**_

"_**Out of Sight, Out of Mind,"**_

I sat quietly waiting for Izzy to come back, so we could go and play. I sat on the floor just staring at the wall. I guess you could say I'm thinking. Thinking about what memories I may have. I mean I just don't feel like I belong here. I felt weird in some way. Maybe more is going on then what Izzy is telling me, but he seems like someone I can trust. Suddenly Patamon came and sat on my head. I guess he must do that often because he was instantly comfortable.

"Something wrong?" he asked. I guess he can tell my emotions.

"Just thinking about what kind of past I may have," I respond.

"Not to worry if anyone will help it'll be Izzy," Tentomon proclaimed.

"You think so?"

"As sure as I am Tentomon the extraordinaire. Izzy will help in the best way he can,"

"I see…" I said. I turn my head to look at a strange object on Izzys desk. I stand up and walk over to it. It had a strange glow around it. "What is this?"

"Oh…that's your digivice," Patamon said a little hesitantly.

"Its mine?" I asked.

"Yep, it's a device that you use to help me digivolve and get stronger. Does it look familiar?"

"Not at all," I said reaching out for it. I touch it. I feel a strange sensation wash over me, but I still feel no memories coming to me about this strange device. I pick it up to hold to look more closely. I look it over for a moment then sat it back down.

"Remember anything?" Patamon asked.

"Nope," I replied.

Patamon seemed surprised by that answer. I looked around to see a few things that stood out, but only because they looked out of place. I suppose they could be mine, but I don't remember them. I turn around to go towards my clothes that I left under the bed. When I took one step suddenly a shock went through my brain. I felt myself falling towards the ground. My vision was blurry, and got worse until it was covered with static. I could see nothing but static.

"_Data Restoration at 39%," _said that computed woman's voice again.

My vision began to get clear again, and less static. I began to gain my senses back. I realize that I'm on the floor looking up at the worried of faces of Patamon, Tentomon, and Izzy. I was lying on my stomach. Izzy was on his knees looking at me with Patamon and Tentomon on both his sides. Luckily I landed on Izzy's little bed on the floor otherwise I would have made quite a loud noise, well louder noise I suppose. I blink a couple of times to get my bearings. I shake my head a little to clear out in unwanted thoughts. I began to stand up Izzy helping me to my feet.

"You okay, what happened?" Izzy asked.

"I'm fine…at least I think. I took one step then I…fell, and then I saw a whole bunch of static. This woman's voice said something about Data Restor- uh Restoo, ore Restora?" I explained but I couldn't say that word.

Izzy thought for a moment. "Restoration?" he asked.

"Yeah, that word," I said recognizing it.

"Well here's some food I brought you guys," Izzy said holding out a plate with an omelet and a bunch of fruit. "Data Restoration huh. Could that mean that somehow…nah couldn't be that's crazy,"

"What is?" I asked as I looked up from my omelet.

"Well, if what you said is correct then your memories may have been not only taken from you, but are being kept as data,"

"That's crazy," I said.

"And impossible, at least I think it is," Izzy looked pretty unsure. I decided to bring the topic up later after I eat.

The digimon happily took the fruit and I took some of the omelet. I wasn't as hungry as I thought. When I was done I saw Izzy getting dressed. I guess I needed to as well. I thanked Izzy for the sleep wear. I changed in the wardrobe in Izzy's room like last time and then hopped out of it in the clothes I wore when Izzy found me. A little cleaning was in order, but they would do.

"I'm meeting the others today at the park, remember?"

"Yeah, and you said I had to be in costume to play this game, right?"

"Uh exactly. To make sure your incognito we need something that will cover all your familiar traits," Izzy began looking through his clothes for something. I didn't bother asking what some of those words meant.

I sat on his bed and watched him pull one thing after another out. I shook my head at most of the stuff. It either looked too big, or made me look weird. I sighed. I looked over at the device again. I also notice a backpack.

"Hey Izzy is this mine?" I asked walking over to it and picking it up.

"Yeah, don't you remember that?"

"No, but it looks like it goes with what I got one, so I guessed," I opened it up to look inside.

"I didn't go through it. I didn't want to browse beyond my boundaries,"

I suppose that's okay, whatever he said, but I didn't have much in there. Some candy that could be my favorite, water bottle, some weird looking paper with a numbers on it, and a black cloak…wait. I touched the fabric of the coat. It felt leathery, but silky smooth. I pulled it out of my backpack. I can't quite put my finger on it, but this seems important. In one motion I was able to put it on. As I slipped it on my hands had black gloves, and my legs and shoes became black. Shrouded somehow I guess.

"Hey Izzy what about this?" I asked.

Izzy turned to me. He made a face. "Well yeah it covers you, but it's gonna be indescribably hot outside. The weather concerned I don't think that's the best choice,"

"Well I feel fine right now. I actually feel kinda cool. Not cool, but weather cool," I did feel cool, cool though.

Izzy raised an eyebrow unsure. We didn't have any other options, so he agreed. But he said that if I get sick that I should tell him. I smiled a bit. I took the jacket off for a moment. I actually felt cooler with it on. I put on my backpack, and I grabbed the hat. I felt it was mine too. I put the jacket on again, and the items were barley noticeable. The jacket had a hood, but I decided not to put it up yet. Izzy looked around for a moment then found a book.

"Okay lets go. Oh Patamon and Tentomon need something," Izzy pondered. He looked at the stack of clothing he threw on the floor looking for something for me. He found a little jacket with a hat. Tentomon put them on, and almost looked normal. "Now for Patamon,"

"He can get in my jacket," I offered. Since he was so small I figure he'd fit.

They both didn't seem to like the idea. I decided to show them. I picked up Patamon then sat him on my head. I pulled my hood up. My face was barley covered with Patamon there. "Hold on Patamon see if you can get into my backpack,"

The jacket took most of the space in the backpack so Patamon should be able to get in. Patamon squirmed down my back. It tickled a little bit. I almost burst out laughing, but Izzy quickly covered my mouth. Patamon fit perfectly.

"Wow, he's right it is cool in here," Patamon proclaimed.

Izzy told me to go out the window, and wait in front the door, and if I felt too hot I should sneak back in. I felt Izzy was starting to be a little overbearing. I opened the window then jumped out, and Tentomon followed my lead. We did as Izzy said, and waited outside his apartment door. Shortly after he came outside.

"You don't feel too hot do you. Heat stroke, or heat exhaustion or anything like that?" Izzy asked. Feeling my head with his ungloved hand.

I roll my eyes. "I'm fine Izzy lets go,"

Izzy and I began to walk. This whole city seemed so new to me. I never, well, I don't remember seeing anything like it. I looked around so amazed at everything I saw. However, no memory was coming back to me. Izzy said he found it strange that nothing so far has jogged my memory back, and that nothing looks familiar to me. He seemed mellow about it though. We came to an apartment building Izzy called it.

"Okay T.K. I'm meeting one of our friends here. His name is Tai, you remember him?" I thought for a moment then shook my head. "No problem. For now you're my cousin named Kio okay?"

I nod. He told me to stay there and he'll go up to Tai's floor and get him. I saw a bench there and decided to sit there. I started to have weird feeling climb up my back, but it wasn't just Patamon though. I pulled my hood up to hide my face, and talk with Patamon without anyone seeing.

"You feel that?" I asked.

"You feel it too?" Patamon responded with a question of his own.

"Yeah, but what is it?"

"Not sure, but it's powerful. I'm surprised you can feel anything at all,"

"I usually don't?"

"No, that's my job, but this force is pretty powerful, so I guess that's why you can feel it too," Patamon said.

I only respond with an hmm. I look out to this street to see all these cars, as Izzy called it, driving around. I guess walking was a bad thing. I found it odd that I knew so little, but I could talk and think just fine. I knew words, maybe not as many as the average person, but I knew some. I was smart, at least I felt I was save when I'm around Izzy. I look around a bit seeing the city and taking it in. Not a thing looked familiar.

"Hey Kio!" I heard Izzy call.

It took me a moment to realize who he was talking to. The confusion was a little too much. I think if he called me by my real name I would do the same thing. I turned to face Izzy, and his friend.

"Hey Izzy. Who're these guys?" I asked pointing to a kid bigger then even Izzy, and his strange looking friend in a jacket. Hard to say if that's a disguise or a cry for help.

"Kio these are my friends Tai, and his digimon Agumon, you guys this is my little cousin Kio,"

"Izzy what are you doing?" Tai exclaimed.

"Don't worry Tai he's cool he can keep a secret," Izzy said.

"Oh yeah, how old is he?"

"Eight," Izzy replied.

"Oh boy, only a matter of time till the Navy knows," he said glumly as he started walking.

"Is he always this way?" I asked.

"Mostly," they all answered.

We followed after Tai, and walked toward the park. I talked to Agumon most the way. "So, Agumon are you and Tai friends,"

"Of course, all of us are with our partners," Agumon said matter-of-factly.

"That's so cool!" I said. I guess I understand why I feel so comfortable around Patamon. I started to feel Patamon get unsettled. He crawled up my back a bit, but not enough for anyone to notice.

"Be careful. Agumon has a strong sense of smell. He might recognize your scent," Patamon warned. I nod inside my hood. I was listening to Patamon too closely to notice that Tai was talking to me.

"Hey Kio!" Tai exclaimed.

"Huh, oh yeah what's up?" I said quickly trying to regain myself.

"I wanted to ask why you have on that jacket. It's gotta be at least in the 90's," Tai said.

"Well Agumon and Tentomon have jackets on, so why can't I?" I said trying to bring up a good point.

"We don't exactly fit in without them, or with them m for that matter," Tentomon said.

"And, why do you have your face covered too? I'm not one to judge anyone," Tai said.

"Uh…I uh," I stuttered. I had nothing. Thankfully Izzy helped out. He pulled Tai in as if having a silent chat. All I could hear was Tai's responses. From him saying 'oh' and 'really' and the most frequent 'whoa'. When Izzy was done Tai only gave me a look.

"Never mind I don't need to know," Tai said as he kept walking with Agumon close behind.

I turned to Izzy. "You don't wanna know," he said with a slight smile.

I guess I had to leave it at that. We continued until we came to a nice cozy little spot in the park. I watched as more and more different kids come, and along with different digimon. They had gathered around each other in a circle, and began talking about something. I didn't want to get in the way, so I sat on the side. I sat with the bottom of my feet together and my hands were on the side of my shoes. I only watched and observed, but I couldn't understand. Patamon climbed up my back again to speak.

"Recognize anyone?" he asked.

"Non of them look familiar at all," I answered.

"What about…that one with hair like yours?" Patamon asked.

I scanned the group to find which one he was talking about. I saw this kid with a green sleevless shirt, blue jeas, brown glove, and brown shoes. A simply look. "His eyes…they look like mine," I gasped.

"That's your brother," Patamon said.

"My what!" I exclaimed. The others turned their attention to me. I simply turned my head to avoid their gaze. "So, he's my brother," I said.

"Yep,"

"Hmph I don't see it,"

"Huh you don't see what?"

"Well, its more I don't feel it. You guys say I'm friends with everyone, and I don't think your lying, but I feel nothing. I'm not saying I don't like you guys, but…"

I glance back at the group to see one more kid suddenly come running up. Everyone fell over at his presence. "I don't feel anything towards any of you, I'm sorry,"

I look down at the ground. I wanted to feel something, but I didn't.

"Its okay T.K.," Patamon said.

"Huh i-it is?"

"Yeah, we'll get your memory back, and the feelings along with them," Patamon said.

"Thanks…at least I know I can count on you Patamon," I said. Patamon rubbed his face against mine as show of affection I guess. I smiled under the hood.

(With the digidestined)

"So, anyone wanna ask who that is over there?" Sora asked pointing over to the kid in the black coat.

"And does anyone want to tell him although the jackets a little sporty not the thing to wear in this heat," Mimi added.

"That's Izzy's little cousin Kio," Tai said.

"What's a cousin?" Palmon asked.

"Your cousin is the son or daughter of your aunt and uncle," Joe said.

"So, what's an aunt and uncle?" Gommamon asked.

"Lets just stay on topic," Izzy said. "So, we know what we're doing?"

"Yeah, and if we run into T.K. we shouldn't fight him," Biyomon said.

At that Kio turned his head to the conversation.

"I hope we can help him, I really don't wanna fight," Mimi said.

"I'm afraid we have to go guys. The only way to help him is to stop him. We have to find the eighth child first so we can combine our power and defeat him," Tai announced. Izzy looked a bit shifty. He looked over to Kio who still looked toward them. "Alright lets go!"

(Back with T.K./Kio)

What? Fight, defeat, and stop? What are they talking about? Are they talking about me? I thought I was…I guess I wasn't. I guess I finally realized why I felt nothing for them. I let go of those feelings, because I didn't want them any more. I look down at the ground. I did this to myself.

"T.K.?" Patamon said. I didn't say anything. "T.K. are you alright?"

"Patamon…am I…your enemy?" I said.

"No, you're my partner and I follow your lead,"

"But that means we're their enemy,"

"…Yes, but I think you were planning something,"

I started to try and remember again, however all I got was an high pitch ringing in my ears. Slowly but surely the ringing grew in volume, and intensity. I grabbed my head and closed my eyes. The ringing was nearly unbearable. I shook my head to try and get rid of it that way. My hands trembled. This ringing didn't help with anything. I started to hear voices.

"Hi I'm T.K.,"

"Spawn of darkness,"

"I trust you T.K.,"

"T.K. stop!"

"I have nothing more to say to any of you!" that sounded like my voice.

"They hate me They hate me They hate me They hate me They hate me They hate me They hate me They hate me They hate me They hate me They hate me…," that repeated over and over again. Sounded sort of like mine, but it wasn't the same. My head felt like the 4th of July, which I strangely remember.

"Kio!" I heard a voice call out. My eyes snap open. Luckily my hood was still on, but I was on the ground now. Izzy was beside me with the other kids, and their digimon. I got on my hands and knees for a moment.

"_Data Restoration at 68%_,"

"Maybe you should take that coat off, probably what did that too you," the tallest one with blue hair said.

"I…just had a sudden headache is all, but I'll be fine Joe," I said standing back up on my feet.

Izzy's eyes popped open as did Tentomon's if that was possible, but he at least gave the motion. The others didn't pay it much mind since I was sitting where I could hear them. My head still ached but not to a point I wanted to fall over. I shook it off and felt I was ready. All the digidestined looked unsure at me, but I assured them I was okay. We all split up afterwards. Mimi and Sora went together, Joe stayed made all those calls, Matt went by himself which he didn't seem to mind too much, and I went with Izzy and Tai. Before we all broke off from each other we rode a train. Since I was still unsure of what was going on I just went along. The others began to talk about the damage over in area outside the window. I look over and suddenly images flash in my head.

"Someone in a black coat…" I mumbled.

Walking with Tai and Izzy wasn't so bad, a new experience even. They seemed to get along quite well. I didn't contribute much to their conversation. I just stared at the ground most the time. Patamon was quiet so not to alert Tai and Agumon of his presence.

"I'm no expert on human emotions like Patamon, and that hood makes you a little harder to read, but I think you may be upset," Tentomon said.

"In a way…I guess I am. It feels like without my memories I could be happier, but with them I could actually…" I trailed off on that last part. I wasn't sure how to explain it.

Izzy used his digivice like a compass or something walking around waiting for it to beep. It didn't give off a signal, and for some reason he kept giving me backward glances. I sigh then turn to look around. Then I see something strange.

"Uh guys," I said. They turned to me. "Is that supposed to happen?" I asked pointing at a tower. The tower looked to be bending.

"And, is it just me or did it get hotter all of a sudden," Agumon said.

"I hadn't notice," Tentomon responded.

I stared at the tower. There…that place…I don't know why, but that's where they are…the answers. I ran off toward the tower.

"W-Wait Kio what for us!" Izzy called.

"Well actually we may want to get there in a hurry," Tai said looking through a spy glass. "Seems like there's a fight going on,"

Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon and flew us over to the tower. The tower was painted red and white. The battle was taken place on a relatively flat part of the tower way up. I saw two digimon fighting one. A giant bird, a cactus, and last a giant muscular man with metal on his face and chains wrapped around his body.

"Birdramon and Togemon," I muttered. Tai glanced at me, but didn't say anything.

"Metal Fireball!" the digimon called out.

Kabuterimon avoided it, but it hit the top part of the tower. Izzy told Kabuterimon to grab it before it toppled over, but he was pinned down. Tai held out his digivice then Agumon changed into a big dinosaur.

"Greymon," I muttered.

Greymon came falling toward the digimon then kicked him back. I still can't quite remember his name. Greymon shot out a big ball of fire. However, although it hit it made him bigger and stronger.

"Greymon gonna have to digivolve again or he's toast,"

Greaymon jumped into the air then began glowing again. Then in a flash he had changed again. " Greymon digivolve to…..Metal Greymon,"

Metal Greymon charged at the digimon. They grappled with each other, they were even for a moment, but Metal Greymon was overpowered and brought to his knees. Birdramon tried to distract the digimon by flying by.

"Metal Fireball!" the digimon called out firing an intense stream of fire from his mouth. It hit its mark and Birdramon went down.

"Up here ya bucket of bolts!" Metal Greymon called to get his attention. The digimon looked up, and Metal Greymon fired his metal claw at him. The digimon caught it with his chain, but Metal Greymon pulled his claw back in, however the chain was still on his claw. Metal Greymon then mustered his strength then pulled on the chain pulling the digimon into the air. He was defenseless.

"Giga blasters!" Metal Greymon exclaimed. He shot two shark like missiles at the digimon. They exploded on contact, and he went flying to the top of the tower. He laid there motionless.

"Alright Metal Greymon now finish him off!" Tai exclaimed.

I was hoping for something more then this. I wanted answers. I felt they were here, but I guess I only picked up on a fight. Out of nowhere we all start to hear applause. It sounded like only one person, but it was applause. We all looked around for a moment.

"There!" I called pointing. Patamon pointed me in the right direction.

There stood someone. He looked human from this point of view. He had on the exact same thing I did except he was bigger so his jacket is bigger. He just kept clapping.

"Well, well, well seems like the digidestined aren't all talk. Pretty nice how you handled this one," It was a male.

"Who are you?" Metal Greymon asked.

"Unlike all those other impolite guys I'm gonna tell ya, but I have one condition,"

"Condition?"

"Yep ya gotta beat SkullMeramon,"

"Well we already did that so what?" Sora called.

"Ah, but we need to put in my personal touch," he snapped his fingers, and suddenly flames began to surround SkullMeramon. The flames made him bigger, and his eyes and hair turned red. His muscles, and size increase to. "Attack of the Skull Meramon part 2,"

"RRRAAAGH!" Skull Meramon roared. A strange symbol appeared on his chest as well.

"Oh boy," Metal Greymon said.

Metal Greymon avoided a powerful flame blast that came from Skull Meramon's hand.

Tai turned to me. I guess he put two and two together. "Friend of yours!"

"Tai stop it now isn't the time!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Well unless there was a sale that no one knew about for creepy black coats then I think we have a problem. Wait a second…so these are the black coat guys T.K. kept telling us about huh. I thought something was up! Who are you?" Tai demanded.

Before I can say anything Kabuterimon was hit with a flame attack. Tai and Izzy stayed on, but me well, not so lucky. I began to fall toward the tower.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy yelled.

"I'm on it!" Kabuterimon began to fly for me, but was cut off by a stream of flames. Birdramon was still hurt and couldn't go after me. Metal Greymon wasn't gonna make it in time. Togemon was still down, so it looked like this was what I rushed into. I shut my eyes waiting for impact. Suddenly I felt a warm glow nearby.

"Patamon digivolve to…..Angemon!"

Suddenly I stopped falling. I was almost scared to look, but I did. I saw that I was in the arms of an angel. "D-Did I die, because if I did I really didn't feel a thing,"

The angel chuckled. "No you didn't die your alright now," he said sitting me down gently. He then floated in front of me. I saw the others gasp.

"Wait that's Angemon, but only one Patamon we know can become Angemon!" Sora exclaimed.

"Makes sense, but….Izzy!" Tai exclaimed. I guess Tai demanded an explanation.

I decided it wouldn't hurt to remove my hood now. I reach for it with both hands, and grasp the sides. I then pull it off slowly. Everyone who didn't know gasped.

"T.K.!"

"Yeah, it's been me the whole time. I'll tell ya about it later, but now we have to stop Skull Meramon. Go for it Angemon!"

Angemon flew at it him with Metal Greymon by his side. Skull Meramon let out a roar that incased him in some sort of fire shield. Angemon was knocked back by it. Metal Greymon couldn't get in any closer.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon exclaimed.

Angemon's attack went through the shield and made direct contact, but Skull Meramon didn't even flinch.

"Giga Blasters!" Metal Greymon called.

Skull Meramon caught both missiles with both his hands. He squeezed them until they exploded. The tower was really taking a pounding. Pretty soon it would collapse from the top down.

"Angemon end it!" I called.

"Hand of Destruction!" Angemon called firing a purple blast from his left hand.

SkullMeramon caught it with one hand, but it was too powerful for him to knock it away. He struggled a bit with it.

"T.K.!" I look up to see Kanuterimon coming toward me. "This guy is too much for even you we have to go!"

"He'll go on a rampage though. He wont stop here. He's no longer a digimon," I said.

"Who was that in the black coat from before?" Tai asked.

"I haven't met him before. The one who attacked me was shorter,"

"Wait, you were attacked when?" Tai asked.

The conversation was cut short as Angemon went flying through the air, backwards.

"Hahahahahaha!" Skull Meramon laughed. He used the chains on his arms to spin the around. This created a giant wheel of fire. He charged forward toward Metal Greymon. Metal Greymon could only block each swing with his metal left arm. Skull Meramon saw an opening and brought both hands down, but before they could get to Meta Greymon's stomach Angemon fired another Hand of Destruction at Skull Meramon. The attacked took him by surprise and knocked him back. It didn't take long for him to be back on his feet though.

"RAAAAAAGH!" he yelled. His yell also unleashed powerful heat waves. This knocked everyone back and the tower just couldn't take anymore of this fight.

I fell down almost on the edge of the platform. I look up and see a flaming chain coming towards me. I gasped. At the last second though Angemon jumped in and blocked the chain with his staff. Skull Meramon sent out powerful flames through the chain to Angemon. They exploded in Angemon's face, but he didn't back down from his position in front of me. The other digimon tried to attack him from behind. Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon and resorted to physical attacks. Metal Greymon also tried to help, but it was fruitless. I was backed into a corner. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I shut my eyes and the static returned.

"_Data Restoration at 82%_,"

"Angemon I…cant lose you…but if that is fate…then so be it,"

A birght purple light brings me out the static. I was back behind Angemon, but he was glowing. Then he began glowing brighter.

"Angemon digivolve too….Magna Angemon!" exclaimed the new figure before me.

This Magna Angemon stood at the same height as Angemon, maybe slightly taller. He had this black things on his left shoulder he called his laser shield. A black helmet on his face a dirty purple sword coming out his right hand. His whole person was black save his wings which were white, and the bottom of his face you could see outside the helmet, and his hair.

"Magna Angemon?" I questioned.

"As you wish T.K. I'm sorry I failed to do it before, but this time I will finish it,"

He charged forward. He encouraged the other digimon to stay out of the way, and get their partners and leave. Skull Meramon sent his chain at Magna Angemon, but he sliced right through it. He kept slicing his chain to pieces each time.

"Metal Fireball!" Skull Meramon launched a powerful stream of fire from his mouth.

"Laser shield," Magna Angemon said raising his shield on his left arm the protect himself. Frustrated Skull Meramon used both his hands to fire powerful streams of flames. Shockingly it didn't make a difference in Magn Angemon's stance.

I hold up my digivice. "Finish him!" I called.

Magna Angemon nods then charges forward still blocking the flames. Skull Meramon tried to put out more heat, but it was pointless. Magna Angemon pulled back his right arm. "Excalibur!"

With a flick of his shield he knocked the flames towards the air. Then thrust his sword into Skull Meramon's chest. Skull Meramon was shocked as he looked down at the stab in his chest. Magna Angemon hit him right on the mark. Magna Angemon pulled out his sword. He brought it back in then walked away from Skull Meramon. Skull Meramon still had that shocked look on his face, until he just burst into dust. Magna Angemon walked towards me. I felt a little afraid at first.

"Don't worry it's still me T.K.," he said.

I sigh in relief. We all began to hear applause again from that guy. We looked around, but saw no one. Magna Angemon turned in a direction so I followed, and saw him appear from a dark corridor.

"That was far out man. Watta go," Magna Angemon pulled out his sword, and all the other digimon prepared for another fight, although they didn't look up for it. "Whoa I come in peace. You passed the challenge, so for a reward you get information. My name is "Leaxmon,"

"Who do you work for, and what did you do to me?" I demanded.

"I work with a group called The Organization of Darkness. What we did to you, well I can't make sense of it myself, but I'll do my best. Ya see in your memories you had something we wanted. The reason was cause ya see not all of those thoughts, and memories were yours. We needed those for someone else,"

"Someone else?"

"Yep you had some of his power, so we took what we wanted from you and gave back what was yours. In a way he had some of your stuff, and you had some of his stuff,"

"What stuff did I have?" I asked.

I was interrupted by the platform making a noise.

"Well that'll have to be for another day we gotta go!" Tai called.

Togemon dedigivolved to Palmon, so Garudamon could carry Palmon, Mimi, and Sora down. Metal Greymon changed back to Agumon and went with Kabuterimon. Izzy looked at me expectantly. I shook my head. I went with Magna Angemon. We all flew off the platform. I told Magna Angemon to catch up with Kabuterimon.

"Izzy I wanna say thanks for all the help, but I gotta go my own way. Take care everyone!" I called. Magna Angemon turned and began flying in another direction. I decided I might just hang on to this jacket for a while. "Okay Magna Angemon, we've been seriously off tracked. I still don't have all the details, but I know we have to get back to Myotismon with some good news,"

"Right I sense he is over in this area, so lets look for him,"

The sun began to set, and time was starting to run out. I needed to get back on track quickly. There was no time to waste, and the fact that Angemon digivolved only makes things easier, but harder to understand. I reach into my shirt to pull out my crest and tag. It was only a darkened version of my original crest. The crest of Dark Hope?

"_Data Restoration at 92%,_"


	13. The Hidden Face

_**Kingdom Digimon part 12**_

"_**The Hidden Face,"**_

Me and Magna Angemon flew for a while after the tower incident. Boy that was some battle, I never would of thought it was possible, but Angemon actually could have lost. Those black coats are a tough bunch, and if I plan on finding out what they're up to I need to get close. I haven't all my memory, but I have the ones I really need right now. Family and all that other stuff really isn't important now. I've got to find Myotismon.

"You said you sensed him in this area right," I asked Magna Angemon.

"Positive, but he must be well hidden somewhere, we may need to go down and look that way," he responded.

I hated the idea, but I knew if we wanted to get back on track quickly then that's what we should do. I needed to give him my news. At least I hope I can remember it in time. Magna Angemon went down then turned back into Patamon. I pulled my hood up as Patamon sunk into my backpack. I decided to keep the cloak, might be useful. I could walk around with minimum trouble. I walked out of the alley Patamon landed in. I looked around for a moment then decided that it was safe enough.

"Sense him?" I asked as I walked out.

"Yes, go that way," Patamon said tugging my hood in the direction he wanted me to go.

I needed to hurry so I didn't walk but ran. I couldn't afford to let everything go up in smoke. I hurried down the street when I turned the corner. It looked like Myotismon was talking to two other digimon when I got there. I saw no harm in just walking up. I caught my breathe really quick then calmly walked forward towards them. Myotismon noticed me instantly.

"Oh, another one of you again huh," he said.

"Sir, it's me you're second in command," I didn't bother telling him my name. He seems to know about the black coats too, or Organization of Darkness as they apparently call themselves.

He had a surprised look then a scowl appeared. "Where have you been?" he said darkly.

He should know by now that he doesn't scare me. 'I-I'm sorry sir, the portal closed on me and I had to open my own. I was spit out somewhere else, so you can understand how difficult it was to finally reach you. Plus, I had a few run ins with the digidestined," I explained.

"Hmph, with your powers I suspect you found the eigth child?"

"No, but I have narrowed down the location. I was going to dig deeper, but I thought I should talk to you first,"

"Disappointing, but I suppose the time has come to stop tip toeing around," Myotismon turned his attention to the two digimon in front of him. I recognize them now as Pumpkinmon and Gasumon. I knew they weren't really serious about this mission. "Now about you, I leave your fates to my second in command. Since you have failed me,"

Both digimon tried to resist, but Patamon batted their attacks away. Pumpkinmon and Gasumon both stepped back in fear.

"How about you condemn them to your dungeon in the digital world?" I suggested.

"Excellent idea," he smirked. He raised his hands then as the digimon screamed they vanished. They shouldn't have even been here. If they stayed out of the way then they wouldn't have been forced to this fate. Myotismon began to walk forward.

"That wasn't too difficult now for the child,"

"Sir?" I asked. What child was he talking about?

"T.K. one of the others is here," Patamon whispered to me.

Uh-oh I knew this would be bad. Suddenly a wolf jumps out from the side then charges Myotismon. He pounces on him and forces him into the side of a building. Myotismon then punches him off him. This wont be good.

"Darn it," I said.

"T.K.?" I heard a voice.

I turned to see that blonde kid I saw at the park. The one with the same eyes as me. "Matt," I muttered.

"T.K. is that you?" he asked. Not being able to see under my hood.

I turned my back to him. "We gotta go," I said to Patamon.

Patamon nods. "**Patamon digivolve to….Angemon**!" Angemon lifted me up then flew off toward the fight. The whole block was getting wrecked. This needed to end. Angemon got close enough so we could talk to Myotismon.

"Myotismon sir, I need to talk to you, but now isn't the time to fight!" I called.

He looked at me with a strange look. "I give orders to you not the other way around,"

"Sir this battle is gonna get out of hand, and soon the digidestined will know your situation is similar to theirs. Which it won't be if you hear what I have to say, but not here!"

"…Fine," He turned to fly away. He gave one final remark to Matt, and Garurumon. "This time I'll let you go, but next time you wont be so lucky,"

He flew off with Angemon and I right behind him. We had to follow him since we didn't know where the hideout was. He lead us all the way to the park.

"What you have to say better be good," Myotismon said.

Suddenly we noticed something. The hideout door was wide open, and unguarded. I knew Myotismon wouldn't be that cocky in his hiding spot. I mean give me a day and I would've found it.

"Stay out here, and I'll drive the intruder out," Myotismon then sinked into the ground.

"Creepy," I said once he was gone. I look around. "Feel anything special,"

"Yes, actually a digimon with a very special attribute is here. It kinda has the same feeling the other chosen digimon do,"

"But this one is new to you?"

"Yes,"

"Then the eighth digimon must be here. Maybe…" I pull out my digivice. It wasn't responded to anything. "Guess it's just the digimon, good,"

Suddenly I see Gatomon and Wizardmon run out the front of the hideout. They looked like they were in a hurry. I had Angemon stop them.

"Where are you guys going in such a hurry?" I asked. They both took a fighting position. "It's me second in command,"

"We know who you are the cloak didn't fool us," Wizardmon said.

"Then what's up with you guys. Did you see the intruders?"

They both looked at each other then nod. "Yes, we're looking for them," Gatomon said.

"Who are they?" I asked. They seemed to hesitate. "Well, speak up,"

"They are the intruders!" Myotismon's voice boomed from nowhere. Then he appeared in the sky.

I was surprised. They almost had me. I turn to Angemon. "Angemon bring them down,"

"Right," Angemon went for it, but was cut off by a giant ball of flame. "Whoa!"

I looked along with Angemon to see Tai. So, it all makes sense now. His presence confirms it.

"T.K.!" he called.

"Change of targets Angemon, keep Tai and Greymon busy," I said.

"Right!" he responded. Angemon could crush Greymon easily.

I look over to see Myotismon slap Gatomon to the ground. Things weren't looking good for them. Then Myotismon used his Grizzly wings. Those bats really got on their nerves. Then the bats picked up Wizardmon then tossed him in the bay. That looked like that finished him.

"Wizardmon! I wont let you keep me from who I really am!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Wait, Gatomon is the eighth digimon. Funny, ironic even, but perfect," I muttered.

I turned to see Angemon put Greymon on his back with a Hand Of Destruction. Tai ran towards me. I used my digivice to vanish then reappear next to Angemon.

"Whoa, how'd you do that!" Tai asked.

"Things change when ya change sides," I said.

"This is getting confusing, whose side are you on?" Tai said running his hands through his hair.

I laughed at his frustration. Not so great when someone else feels it. "The side I'm on is the side that will win in the end,"

Angmon scooped me up as Myotismon used his bats to carry Gatomon away. We all flew off.

"Tai help me!" Gatomon called.

We arrive near the T.V. station. Since the old base has been discovered. I look up at it from the rooftop we're on.

"Well traitor it would seem that things are gonna be different. Since we have you now we can speed this up a bit," Myotismon said.

I remove my hood to give my face some air. I sat against the wall then sighed.

"Rest now for tomorrow you will lead the attack," Myotismon said to me.

"Whoa, attack when did this happen?" I asked surprised.

"Since we have someone who knows who the eighth child is. All we have to do is grab a few and figure out which one it is. Besides don't you have something to tell me?"

"Yes, one of our own has succumbed to some strange power by beings in black cloaks. The digimon was a problem so we had to get rid of him, but it was so powerful. I was hoping you would know something,"

"Indeed. The Orginazation of Darkness, have had a middling in my hand. They have been helpful and a nuisance at the same time. They have their own agenda, so I don't know what they want so its difficult to say if they will be in my way,"

"I can handle them, but they could grow in strength, best to be prepared. Can you tell me everything you know, so I know what I'm up against?" I asked. I was fishing, but as long as he didn't know that then I would be fine, maybe.

"…Very well," he said as he turned to toward me. "That very cloak you were is the uniform of the higher ups. They are the ones actually capable of speaking while all the lesser creatures just follow orders. They call themselves Nobodies,"

"Nobodies?" I asked.

"Yes, they are digimon, and in some cases humans who have lost their heart, and given into darkness. They fall victim to negative emotions, until it consumes them,"

"Are they powerful?"

"Incredibly," Myotismon grunted that word out. If I had to guess these Nobodies could put even him through his paces. "They say the stronger the will of the being that becomes a nobody the more powerful it is. The most powerful variety are the ones mixed with humans and digimon. Those are the ones who are the higher up in the system,"

"Mixed with human…and digimon?" I asked.

"Indeed, but that's all I really know. But from what they have told me their leader is supposed to be extremely powerful,"

"I see," I got a good enough idea now, of what's going on. These guys are pulling the strings, and so far, I've been one of the puppets. Gotta do something and soon. I decided to stick close with Myotismon, so I slept on a rooftop. Wasn't so bad.

(Morning)

My eyes began to flutter open. I sit up as I rub my head. I'm glad I finally slept without a nightmare this time. Those get old after a while. I stand up to look for Patamon. I see that he was just beside me the whole time. I decided to let him sleep a little longer, after all digivolving into his ultimate form must've took a lot out of him. I walk over to the edge of the building. Still pretty dark out, but its weird though.

"Where did this fog come from all of a sudden?" I asked myself. I look far off in the distance to see Myotismon waving his hands around. It was easy to put two and two together. "What is he planning?"

Now I guess is the time for action. Myotismon is making his move, and seems as though he's planning something. I sigh. I will have to worry about it later. I walk back over to Patamon then sit down I pat him gently on his head. I run things through mind so far. Myotismon told me that this Orginazation of Darkness is made of beings who have given into the darkness in their heart. They have no hearts, so does that mean they can't feel emotions? I wonder how they could be created. I mean I'm sure there's more to it then what Myotismon knows, and if the person gives into the darkness, what happens to the original person? If all this is part of their plan what is their angle?

"Are you that curious to know?" came a voice. I jumped to my feet to see someone in black behind me. He wore a black coat like the one I had on. He was taller though. His voice was different from the one from yesterday, Leaxmon I think his name was. His hood of course covered his face. Patamon began to stir in his presence. "It would seem I caught you off guard,"

"But…are you here to fight?" I asked.

"No,"

"Who are you?"

"My name is, Xaldimon," he said.

"So, exactly how many of you are there?" I asked. They all looked alike under the cloaks.

"Who are you referring to?"

"You guys, the main Nobodies,"

"Difficult to say, since new members are to join our ranks soon,"

"New members?"

"Yes,"

"But, how are guys like you made? Myotismon said you are humans and digimon, but how, and what happened to your original selves?"

He didn't answer me as he strolled around me. Patamon was alert when he started moving. Patamon flew to my uncovered head and watched him intently. Careful to make sure he makes no sudden moves without him noticing. Glad I don't have to worry about being safe with Patamon here.

"Is that really what's important?"

I gave him a look. "I've got a bunch of questions that I want answers to. I'd rather just hear them then have to fight for them,"

"I see…though you've been given great amounts of power you wish not to use them to get what you want?"

"I…well…fighting isn't the best way to do everything!"

"Isn't it?" he said still circling around me.

"Huh,"

"You're friends. They care for you, is that what you believe?"

"My memory still hasn't fully settled in yet,"

He huffed. "I think you could access them if you really tried. You're scared to see the truth within your own memories,"

"T.K. isn't scared of anything!" Patamon spoke up for me.

"I see, then what's holding you back? You've been a step ahead of everyone in this little game. You could destroy all the players on both sides, yet here you are,"

"…"

"You fear them. You fear everyone," I flinch at his words. "You dress like us, but know nothing of us. You must be quite lonely,"

"T.K. will always have me by his side, so he wont be lonely," Patamon spoke again.

"Ah, I see, but what about the time you left him alone, or did that slip your memory?" Patamon froze at those words. I stare at the ground with my eyes getting wet. I was not going to cry! That memory was starting to come back to me. "It's funny, because before you went to Infinity Mountain you told him you would always be by his side. Yet, a short while later you were gone. And he was alone,"

"He… he did it to save me!" I cried out trying my best not to cry. I hated thinking about that time.

"Yes, he did, but that just goes to show that no matter what he promises they are only words,"

I couldn't hold them back any longer. The tears began to fall from my eyes. I clench my eyes shut, but they kept coming.

"It hurts doesn't it? I understand, but you have the strength to never let that happen. You can prevent it,"

"H-How?" I stutter out falling to my knees.

"Give in to the anger in your heart. Let that guide you and unleash you wrath on them. They plan to destroy you, both sides. Do you want to feel the pain of losing Patamon again? Do you want it to happen again? Do you want to be the one to force him to break his promise to you?"

I drop my head then stare at the ground as the tears fall from my eyes. My head hurts, and my heart feels heavy. I feel so…cold. Is what he saying true? Will I be the one to force him to break his promise? I'd hate for that to happen. I didn't have the strength and power I have now. Could I change this?

"The chose to change everything is simple. Unleash your rage, and you may find the power," He said. Xaldimon waved his hand then opened a dark portal. "Let anger fuel you,"

With those last words he walked into the portal. Then he vanished. I fell into a fit of tears. I felt something so powerful inside of me. I wanted to show this world just what power I was capable of, but was it what was right? I'm scared, is it true? Is everything that have been said to me simply just empty words? Just like the words my parents spoke of love. Did everything that the others say to me amount to nothing in the end? Izzy helped me when I needed it, but was that only pity? My tears wouldn't stop falling at all these questions and not a single answer to them.

"T.K.?" Patamon's voice came. He came down from my head to the ground where I was staring at. "You can't get into everything he says. He's no friend,"

"Then who is?" I asked. He looked at me surprise. Instead of waiting for a reply I pull my hood up to cover my crying face.

"Sir," came a voice I wipe a few tears quickly. We both turn to see Duskmon appear before us. His voice as hollow and chill as ever. "We are all set and ready to begin,"

"Alright lets go," I said. He nods then floats off. I turn to Patamon. "We'll talk later, but now we have to go,"

He nods then digivolves to Angemon. He picks me up then flies off after Duskmon. We land on another building a ways off while Duskmon gathers the other Bakamon. I look around the quiet street. Then finally I gave the order.

"Gather everyone together, and take any child you see to Myotismon, and do not fail!" I exclaimed.

In that instant chaos filled the streets. People were flooded out of their apartments, and homes. Everyone was in panic as the Bakamon ransacked each and ever home. I only watch. My digivice began to react to something. I pull out and it pointed in a direction. I look to see the one and only Greymon burst from the wall of an apartment. The streets were filled with even more panic when they see him. I notice Tai and a girl riding on him. This settles things on who the eighth child is. Angemon was about to go, but I raised my hand for him to stop.

"Duskmon, handle Greymon," I ordered. A simple nod was all he gave as he went into battle. "We're going somewhere else,"

I hold up my digivice then a dark corridor opens up. I walk in along with Angemon behind me. I walk calmly as the whole city was in complete panic. I glance around the people and their fearful faces. Something about it was just giving me an odd sensation. I walk past the people getting escorted by the Bakamon. A few followed me along with Angemon. Many gave me strange stares. My hood still covering my face.

"Is something wrong sir?" one of the Bakamon asked.

"One of the digidestined stay here. Things could get a little out of control, and that's the last thing we need," I stop at the door. This home was Izzy's. "Angemon wait here, the rest go in,"

The Bakamon burst through the door. They flooded the house. I walk in calmly. I glance around here and there for any hiding spots. My digivice surprisingly didn't give off a signal. Strange, Izzy must have something up his sleeve. I walk around until I notice a Bakamon staring into a room, and just gawking.

"What're you doing?" I asked a bit irritated.

"Look," he responded dumbfounded.

I look to see what he was staring at. I see a floating golf club, a floating frying pan, and a computer screen that looked unattended. I only raise an eyebrow at the scene.

"So, this is your game huh," I mutter. I turned back to the other Bakamon. "There's no one here so lets go,"

They all did as they were told. Then Patamon floated inside. I tilt my head in confusion at his decision to go back to his rookie form.

"I wanted to go inside without making a mess," He said answering my unspoken question.

"Saw anything?" I asked.

"Nope, but I could of swore I sensed something earlier,"

"Well lets worry about it later," I motion for Patamon to come out the doorway. He did with a tilted head. "Lets head back to the T.V. Station Patamon, so we can check and see how things are going there, alright," I said also giving a thumbs up.

Patamon nods still a little confused about the plan. We both walk out of the house, but not before I pass a glance back to the floating objects. A part of me passes a sad glance, but it most go unseen under my hood. I walk out behind Patamon. I decide to walk and scope out the area. Walking the street I noticed how empty it was. No one where there. Probably being held at the convention center. This mist is pretty eerie too. The tears in my eyes still haven't quite left yet. I'm glad I have this hood, I'd hate to let anyone see me like this. Especially, Patamon, but I don't think it matters since he can sense my emotions.

"T.K. I know that you feel what Xaldimon said was true, but it isn't, it can't be," Patamon said flapping his wings next to me.

"I don't know any more then you do Patamon. I want to think we can solve this, but I can't. You're the one I can count on, but you're the only one,"

"You have the others. You can trust them to help you!"

"I can, but I just…a part of me is keeping me from them," I pull out my crest. It shows a black version of my original crest. I glance behind me. "Someone's following," I whispered.

I was planning on this to happen. Now all I had to do was get to the T.V. Station and make sure Myotismon isn't there with Gatomon. Once I know that its unguarded and only a few troops that can be easily dealt with, things can finally be put under control. All that needs to be taken care of is the eighth child. Once she's out of the picture no one will be in the way. I'm not letting anyone get in my way.

"T.K. hold on," Patamon said flying in front of me. I stopped then looked around. I didn't see anyone, and the one following isn't too far behind. That can't be what has him so alert.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Something that feels…really weird. Like one of the black coats, but a weaker feeling," Patamon said. He sounded so ominous.

Suddenly from nowhere a purple light shone around us. I jumped at the sudden appearance. I start to walk backwards but I came against a wall. I turn to see nothing, but then I reach out then a purple wall of light appears blocking my hand. A trap?

"T.K!" Patamon cried tackling me. I hear a loud bang sound.

I look back up to see…I don't even know what it is. A white thing, with…a symbol on its head, I think Skull Meramon had that same symbol on his chest after Leaxmon gave him that power boost. Its body defied anything normal. It doesn't even have hands! Is this a digimon? To make matters worse there are five of them.

"What are those!" I call.

"I don't know. They aren't normal digimon, but at the same time it feels like they are. Who are you?" Patamon asked the strange creatures.

"Huskmon…" they whisper, but loud enough for us to hear.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"Huskmon…," they all said as they charged towards us. They're voices unchanged, and lack of emotion.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon quickly shot out.

They moved like they didn't have any bones. They all scattered avoiding Patamon's attack. They slithered up to him then hit Patamon with a head butt. They're stronger then a Rookie, but what level are they?

"Patamon, digivolve!" I yelled raising my digivice. It let out a powerful glow.

"**Patamon digivolve to….Angemon!**" Angemon used his staff to knock away a Huskmon that was about to attack me. He quickly stood in front of me. "Hand of Fate!"

They all slithered around Angemon's attack. Both of our mouths dropped. Angemon can't get a solid hit on them. One of them stretched their arm to his Angemon, but he deflected it with his staff. Then hit it in the head with the other end. "Hand of Fate!"

He tried his attack again, but with the same result, they dodged. It was getting frustrating for both of us. We couldn't make a break for it, but Angemon couldn't get a solid hit on these things. One of them held out its arms then spun around like a helicopter. This one was able to knock Angemon to the ground. Angemon slammed his staff in the ground to stop himself. Another came in and knocked his staff out the ground. Angemon was leaning on his staff, so when it did that he lose his balance. Another came 'punched' Angemon in the chest. Angemon hit the purple light that kept us here.

"Angemon watch out!" I called.

Angemon shot up. He dove out the way of another Huskmon that tried using its arms as daggers. Angemon snatched up his staff then gathered his strength for his next attack. Four of them cornered Angemon, but the last one began walking towards me, or its version of walking. Its feet lead it as it walked forward. Fear began making my heart pump faster. Then suddenly Xaldimon's words began to go through my mind.

'Unleash your rage, and you may find the power,' his words echoed in my memory.

They were not going to get in my way. I don't care who or what they are. They will not stop me! Soon only destruction fills my heart. "Angemon, digivolve!"

My crest glows a dark glow. Angemon begins to glow the same color.

"**Angemon digivolve to….Magna Angemon!**"

Magna Angemon appears, but this time different from before. He looks the same, but instead of his beam shield on his left arm he has another sword like the one on his right. Both swords glow black in color, and Magna Angemon has the same aura around him, and his white wings are now black. He holds his arms out displaying a small amount of power. He creates a powerful force that pushes all the Huskmon away, without moving a muscle. So much power, its awesome! The Huskmon didn't at all seem afraid or even bothered by Angemon digivolving. Its almost as if it didn't even happen. They all attack Magna Angemon.

"Dark Excalibur!" he called.

He flew towards them. Two were able to get out of the way, the other three not so lucky. He slashed them right through their stomachs, and then they just vanished. Not like how digimon do like when they turn into dust, but they just vanish with nothing left behind. Magna Angemon made quick work of the last two. Once he was done he turned to me. However, he looked at me differently. Although I couldn't see his eyes, I could tell something was wrong.

"I'm disappointed…" he muttered.

Dissapointed, in what? I then notice that the purple wall appeared again, but then vanished. I guess we were free. I turn to Magna Angemon, but he still has that look on his face.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Where to now?" he asked. I guess he's fine.

"Quick visit to the T.V. station, we gotta make it fast though, and should bring one or two strong digimon with us. Then we go pick up a 'friend'," I said a little bit disturbed by Magna Angemons attitude. He didn't act this way last time he digivolved. I glance behind us. "Seems like our follower decided to go ahead,"

I felt a sudden weakness flow through me. I fell forward so quickly my hood fell off. I fell on my hands and knees. This sudden rush, what was that? Magna Angemon seemed indifferent by that, he didn't even bother to help me. I got up on my feet myself holding my head. Magna Angemon looked off in another direction.

"T.K. we should probably get going if you want this plan of yours to work,"

With this sudden weakness that came over me I couldn't open a Dark Corridor. "Lets fly to the station…quick,"

Magna Angemon picked me up then flew off. I don't know what it is, but it feels like…

"Two minds are thinking for one person…" I mutter.


	14. A Turn of Events

_**Kingdom Digimon part 11**_

"_**A Turn of Events"**_

MagnaAngemon and I hurried over to the TV Station just to see how things were over there, but more specifically to found out about Myotismon's current location. It would blow up my plans in a instant if he was there. If he wasn't then that meant I still have time to get everything in order. MagnaAngemon took a nosedive toward the TV station. He pulled up then landed on the ground softly then he sat me down on my feet.

"Now what?" he asked.

"We act natural. Go back to Patamon," MagnaAngmon nods then changes back down to Patamon. Patamon sighs as if he's relieved. "What's wrong?"

"That form was a little overwhelming this time around. I almost lost myself,"

"Really?" I asked walking toward the station. Patamon landed on my head then instantly relaxes.

"Yeah, I'm kinda glad its over," Patamon said.

"Well our job isn't through,"

I entered the building then looked around. I didn't see a lot of digimon around and I found that kinda odd. I mean I should say that I'm not surprise. This place doesn't really serve a real purpose, just a place to rest if even that. Myotismon wanted to start a panic, and I guess this was the best place to start. I travel down another hallway with still no one in sight. I look the hallways up and down. I do remember this place…my dad works here. I remember the day he showed me around when I was younger. I still remember that day so well probably because the next day was burned into my memory. Matt had spent the day with mom the same day I spent with dad. It was like they knew, and was trying to squeeze some joy out of us since they knew about the separation. I shake my head trying not to think those things, however I shook Patamon too.

"Whoa, TK you alright?" Patamon said attempting to get back in the position he was in.

"Yeah, sorry about that I guess I turned my head too quickly," I apologized. Before Patamon could speak we both heard something. We both look farther up the hall to see another hall on the right. I decided to see who it was. I hurried to that part of the hall desperate to find someone around here. I turn the corner only to see a Bakamon. "Huh?"

"Hey there sir, is something wrong?" The Bakamon said stopping in front of me.

"We thought we heard footsteps over here," Patamon said.

"Yeah, me too, but I guess it was just you," he answered.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter now. Where is Myotismon?"

"Oh, he went out narrowing down the search for the eighth digidestined,"

"Not here huh. When is he getting back?" The Bakamon just shrugged. "Thanks, I'll be going now, but I'll be back shortly,"

"Alrighty then," he said floating off.

I watched as he turned the corner. "Now what?" Patamon asked.

"We get the eighth child and bring her here," I said turning to go back the way I came. Before I turned the corner I stopped and called. "And whoever's hiding in the closet with you, digidestined, should probably take a hike," Then I continued to walk.

"Who do you think that was in there?" Patamon asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter we really don't need to figure it out either. Ready to digivolve?"

"Y-Yeah,"

I noted the stutter in his voice. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, really,"

Now it was my turn to be suspicious of his feelings. "Alright," We made it outside into the yard of the TV Station. I pulled out my digivice so Patamon could digivolve. Patamon changed into Angemon this time. "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine in this form, lets go," He answered. His voice seemed sure so I believed him. He picked me up and took to the sky. I pulled my hood over my head while airborne. "Where to?"

"One sec," I pull out my digivice to scan the area. I notice that one of them was out of place, sure all the dots were out of place, but I could tell the area whoever they are, are in hiding. I noticed a construction area that's still actually lacked the outside of the building. I look around to see whoever hid here chose a good place. Provides good cover, but there's not a chance that you could see the enemy before they saw you. "There," I point. Angemon then brings us down to the ground. I take a quick glance around to see no one there. "Come on out, I know you're here," I called.

I waited for a few minutes allowing them time to think of a choice. To either come out willingly, or be forced out of hiding. I waited until finally I see someone come out. My eyes widened to see it was Matt.

"TK, is that you?" Matt asked.

I reach for my hood, "Yeah," I said as I pulled it down.

"Why…are you dressed like that?"

"Where is she?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"She?"

"Come on Matt, you know who I mean,"

"No I don't,"

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was just hiding out here with Gabumon trying to figure out a plan,"

"Oh, but you do know the eighth child is a girl right?"

"She is?"

"Yeah, I think Tai may know her, or something. You sure you don't know anything?"

"Positive,"

"Oh well I guess I'll…wait a sec!" I said with a mock realization. "Where is Gabumon then?" Matt seemed to stiffen. "I mean, I'm sure Gabumon wouldn't just let you come out on your own without him by your side….unless you told him to,"

"Leave her alone TK," Matt said dropping the act now.

"Leave who alone?" I asked smiling at how easy the tables turned.

"TK, this has to end, you can't be serious about this. Tai told me what happened at the tower, and I made Izzy tell me everything too. You don't want to be on there side TK, they wont protect you," I looked at him surprised. "You know what I mean,"

"Protect me? I have power now I don't need-,"

"TK, I know you're scared, and I'm sorry for not being as supportive as I should have. I guess I thought if I gave you space you would be fine. I know that wasn't the thing to do now,"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. My stomach started to tighten into knots as I started to feel weird. What was Matt trying to do? "I don't want any part of the digidestined anymore!"

"We're sorry TK, please forgive us,"

"I-I…I don't want your apologies I said!"

"You didn't want us to apologize to you because we may not even know what we're apologizing for. We know now TK,"

"I…-,"

"TK, I'm sorry for letting you wander in darkness, when you really needed some light," I scrunched my face up as I looked to the ground. I don't know what to say. My heart says that's what I've always wanted to hear, but another part of my heart says I don't need it. A simple apology can't undo the damage, but it can be a start. My eyes start to get watery, so I quickly pull my hood up to cover my face. I can't breakdown like this, not now. My chest hurts, but I have no idea why. My heart does say that I should just give all this up, but it's also my heart commanding me to not let it go. My mind remains indifferent to the conflicting hearts, so it was of no use. "TK?"

"…"

"Say something," Angemon said nudging me. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure about anything anymore. Suddenly this powerful ringing begins to go through my head. The pain becomes somewhat unbearable as I grip the sides of my head growling in pain. It came so suddenly and so hard that I fell to a knee. "TK!" Angemon said bending down.

The pain was so intense I started to sweat, and then suddenly the pain vanishes. I was struck dumb with relief, but I also hear another person coming towards me.

"Kari?" I heard Matt question.

I look up to see the girl walking towards me. She approached me slowly then bent down to look at me. She tilted her head slightly I suppose to get a look at my face. She seemed dissatisfied, so I'm guessing she still couldn't get a good look. She reached her hands out slowly to grab the sides of the hood, and then gently began to pull it down. I made no move to stop her, and Angemon backed off a bit. Once my face was revealed she gasped slightly.

"Why were you crying?" She asked concerned.

"I-I wasn't crying," I said quickly looking away to wipe away the tear trails.

"You seem sad,"

"I'm not," I said to her.

"You shouldn't push people away," she said as she reached for my hand. She clasped my hand then placed her other hand on top of it. "You should let people help you when you're in trouble," she said smiling. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. I felt my face heat up for some odd reason. She tilted her head. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" I said quickly yanking away my hand. She looked surprised. "So…you do know why I'm here…right?"

"Yeah, you said you were here for me, right?"

"So, why did you just come out and do that?"

She shrugged. "I felt you needed some help, and Matt seemed to know you pretty well. I didn't want you to fight,"

I looked past Kari to see Sora and Birdramon arrive on the scene. They seemed shocked and confused on what to do about the situation at hand. To be honest I felt the same way. I look back to Kari to still see her smiling at me. She was really starting to unnerve me, and my face just felt so hot for some reason.

"TK," Angemon's voice snapped me out of my trance. I turn to look at him. "What do we do now?"

I wonder why he asked that. I mean nothing has changed…has it? I look back at Kari from the corner of my eye then turned back to Angemon. "We're making a small change to the plan,"

"I'm still unsure of what our full plan is TK. All I know is by the end of it Myotismon will be destroyed," Angemon said crossing his arms.

"What plan?" Matt asked walking up with Sora at his side. Birdramon didn't De-Digivolve yet, and Gabumon looked ready just in case.

"Whose side are you on TK?" Sora asked.

"To be honest…I'm not sure…" I told her. It was the truth. I was intoxicated with the power of darkness, but still yearned to do the right thing. "I do know that Myotismon is an annoyance, and a problem not just to us either. Myotismon is in on something big, I mean really big. I want to gain information from him, but I don't think I'll get it without Angemon's hand on his throat,"

"So…you've always had it out for him?" Sora asked.

"I'm sure he plans something big for me too. I notice he always has that smirk of his when he sees me. He knows something…"

"Then, what do we do now?" Kari asked.

"I going to take you with me," I said. Matt and Sora looked crossed. "But Myotismon wont have a chance to do what he plans with her,"

"What?" the both asked.

"Kari will simply be something to lure Myotismon in, and to bring her digimon with him. It'll be a trap,"

"You plan on trapping Myotismon? Sounds impossible," Matt said.

"With my power it wont, remember Angemon is strong enough to fight you guys in his champion form,"

"Well…we want to come to," Sora said.

I thought about that for a moment. I bet that eventually everyone would gather at the station since it is at the center of the fog. Plus, another one of the digidestined is already there. "Okay, but don't follow too closely. When Myotismon appears that's when you go, okay?"

"Okay then let's do it," Matt said.

I nod I turn to Kari to see her take on the plan. Surprisingly she nods with the shortest amount of thinking time. I turn to Angemon and he nods as well then picks Kari and me up then we both fly off. Angemon makes a beeline straight to the TV Station. Kari looked a little concerned, but when she saw me look at her she smiled.

"I know I'll be safe," she said.

"Promise," I said to her.

Angemon arrives at the TV Station and I send word out through the Bakamon for them to let Myotismon know I've found the eighth child. Now, I play the waiting game…

* * *

"We are sorry to inform you travels but the boats will not be leaving with the fog so thick!" came the announcers voice at the docks. It seemed like many people were trying to catch the ferry to try and get to Odaiba. However, the fog was too thick to allow safe passage. This also left one of the digidestined outs from the action inside.

Joe sighed as he stood far from out the crowd. "Well looks like I wont be able to get that ferry," Joe's bag suddenly began to jump up and down. "Gommamon what is it?" Joe asked unzipping the bag.

"Well one it's kinda hard to breathe in here, and two why don't I just digivolve?" Gommamon asked with only his eyes seen from the bag.

Joe chewed the idea over. "Well, we've got no other way over there, so I guess we have no choice,"

"Huh, Joe!"

Joe froze when he heard the voice. It sounded like a kid, a little kid. A very familiar little kid to be exact. Joe slowly turned his head to see a little kid that stands at about his waist level, a black cloak, with blond hair, and a green hat on top his head.

"T-TK!" Joe exclaimed freezing up in fear.

"Hey Joe…uh…I know this is weird but-,"

"Stay back!" Gommamon said leaping out the bag to stand in between TK and Joe.

"Whoa, listen to me, I come in peace!" TK said raising his hands.

"Yeah how do we know that!" Gommamon demanded. Joe then noticed something.

"And, where is Patamon?" he asked.

"That's the thing…" TK then looked off to the side. "Patamon and I were attacked by these weird creatures. They came out of nowhere. They took Patamon, and I had to escape here. I really need your help Joe, please," TK pleaded.

"What happened?"

"Angemon and I were flying when suddenly these…white…things just knocked us out the air. Angemon was able to save us from serious injury, but they kept at him. He held them off, but there were too many. He told me to run…I didn't want to…but-," small tears began to peak from his eyes.

Joe instantly felt he needed to act. "Listen…uh…why don't you come with us,"

"I don't know what to do," TK said looking down.

Joe took a knee then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, I'll help you and get you and Angemon back together,"

TK smiled. "Thanks Joe, I knew I could trust you,"

Joe smiled then waved TK to follow him toward the dock. TK nods smiling as he goes after him. However, Joe being oblivious to it, TK smirked mischievously. "All to easy…" he muttered.

* * *

_**A/N: **_hahah yeah…It's been a stupid amount of time since I've updated this and for that I apologize. I had major writers block on this, but inspiration just suddenly hit me to go on. This part was short so it barley gives any compensation for how long the wait was, but it's merely setting the stage. So all it'll take is a little longer. The real fun will begin.


	15. The Play of Betrayel

_**Kingdom Digimon part 12**_

"_**The Play of Betrayal,"**_

Matt and Sora quickly rush toward the TV station where TK had taken Kari. All according to plan, but they decided to come a little early just for a little reassurance that TK wouldn't be in over his head. After all it was never wise to underestimate Myotismon. While rushing in they noticed Izzy and Tentomon with a man, someone that Matt instantly recognized.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"I thought I told you to stay put," Mr. Ishida responded gruffly.

"Well I had to, things are different. Besides, we'll be okay,"

"Especially since I'm here to protect him," Garurmon interjected sticking his head forward. "Hi Matt's dad, nice to meet you again"

"Gah! Who are you, and what do you mean again?" Mr. Ishida exclaimed jumping back.

"I digivolved from Gabumon," he responded smirking.

"Huh, Gabumon?" Mr. Ishida responded with a hand to his chin. He shook his head. "Matt, do you know where TK is?"

"How do you know about-?" Matt began his question but stopped when he noticed Izzy. He supposed that's how he knew. "He's up there," Matt pointed.

"What is that boy up to?" Mr. Ishida said looking to the top of the TV Station.

"I don't know, but I think he's got a plan. I don't know if it's any good or not," Izzy said.

"Well, I'd feel better if we got up there as soon as possible," Matt said.

"Right, we should get going," Tentomon exclaimed. Everyone then turned toward the entrance to the TV station, but paused when they saw a figure there. It seemed to be writing something on a clipboard. From what they could see it looked like a short someone in a black coat, like the one TK was wearing.

"TK?" The Digidestined questioned the figure. The figure turned in their direction.

"Well isn't this convenient, you're all in one place. Good," the person said, however it didn't sound like TK's voice.

"TK?" Mr. Ishida said confused. "That doesn't sound like him,"

"That's cause I'm not him," the figure said putting away the clipboard. "Now then, I'm gonna need to see just how strong you all are,"

"What?" they all asked confused.

The figure seemed cast their gaze upward then shakes his head. "Ya know, a fight,"

"You want us, to fight you?" Garurumon asked.

"Something isn't right here, this person seems off," Birdramon warned.

"His smell is nothing like TK's but still he looks human,"

"Don't trust it. So did that person on top of the tower. However, he displayed great powers," Birdramon warned.

"Oh, that is true," Sora said.

"Oh, you guys must be talking about Leaxmon," the figure said. "Yeah, he's pretty powerful, we all are. So I suggest you not underestimate us,"

"Us?" Izzy asked then began thinking about something. "Are you the one who attacked TK?"

"What!" Everyone else exclaimed, save the figure and Tentomon.

"You seemed to've left out a part Izzy," Matt said irritated.

"Yep," the figure answered breaking Matt's focus on Izzy and back to the figure.

"You, what?"

"Yeah, the kid had something the Organization needed. He has most his memory back so it shouldn't be any bad blood between us right?" Matt showed such anger towards him. "I guess not. Well then come on, I need to see just how strong you all are,"

"Garurumon," Matt said looking at his digimon. Garurumon looked apprehensive, but decided to move in. Garurumon pounced at the figure. Shockingly, the figure jumped back quickly avoiding the pounce. Then he leaped forward to slam his fist into the wolf's head. Garurumon's head jerked back as his body followed and he was sent rolling on the ground. Everyone was shocked.

"That all?" the figure asked bored. "Then this is gonna be over quicker then I thought," The figure reached beneath his hood to pull out…a tag with a crest inside! All of the digidestined looked downright startled to see the figure had that. The tag glowed brightly, and then a black orb floated out of it slowly. The figure gripped it, and then a dark swirling energy began to take shape. Finally, it took form as a black sword that resembled a key. The figure twirled the object in his hand displaying a great skill with the object. "I suggest you guys step it up, or you'll be blown away,"

Birdramon took him up on his challenge. "Birdramon digivolve to…Guarudamon!"

Guarudamon took to the sky then dived down with her talons extended. The figure performed a dodge roll avoiding the slashing talons.

"Sonic Slash!" the figure exclaimed then in the blink of an eye he began to perform super speed attacks all over Guarudamon. The figure then finished it up by charging forward with his weapon extended slamming into Guarudamon's chest creating a powerful pulse that threw her away. She had to catch herself by rapidly flapping her wings. The figure landed nimbly on the ground. "Average level of strength, some skill, but lacks in sharpness," the figure said taking out his clipboard and writing.

"Garurumon!" Matt exclaimed.

"Okay!" Garurumon leaped forward. "Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon!" WereGarurumon dove out at the figure then pulled back his claws. "Wolf Claw!"

The figure merely held up his sword blocking the attack from where the claws cross. The figure tossed away the clipboard then began to fully engage WereGarurumon. WereGarurumon responded with multiple Wolf Claws trying his best to outfight the mysterious figure. This initiated super quick fight that was pretty hard to keep up with if you were just watching. WereGarurumon then dodged a lunge then tried to come in from the side. However, the figure deflected each slash with his sword, one handed mind you. The figure huffed as he seemed to be getting bored with this close range combat. Deciding to make the fight more interesting the figure began to willing give WereGarurumon ground. This allowed the Digimon to advance on him.

"Come on, I'm giving ground and you don't seem to be getting the hint," the figure griped seeing as WereGarurumon was still struggling to break through the figures defenses.

"Garuru Kick!" The figure flipped forward over the kick and landing behind WereGarurumon. "Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon exclaimed turning on a dime. However, the figure blocked the attack without even turning around merely putting the sword on his back.

"Your sharp, I'll give you that,"

Guarudamon decided that it was time for her to intervene. She reached down with her talons to gain a grip on the figure.

"Dark Aura!" The figure exclaimed shooting out a black fireball at Guarudamon. The impact blasted her back. "Sonic Slash!" In the blink of an eye he was gone then it was like a blur surrounded WereGarurumon and then the figure appeared in the exact same spot. Then WereGarurumon feel to his knees. "I told you,"

"Electro Shocker!" exclaimed a voice from the side. The figures reflexes were quick and in one fluid motion he sliced right through the attack tearing it in two. The figure glared at the sneak attack Kabuterimon tried.

"You're gonna have to do better then that to catch me off guard,"

"Kabuterimon, you may have to digivolve a step further in order for us to have a chance," Guarudamon groaned as she took to the air again.

"Right," Kabuterimon said. "Kabuterimon Digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!"

"Oh, things just got interesting," The figure said. "Come let's see what you've got!"

"Horn Buster!"

The figure held his sword with two hands in a basic kendo stance. The attack struck the sword hard and the figure actually had to put some effort into holding it back. The figure sensed WereGarurumon behind him, so he quickly knocked away the attack toward Guarudamon, who narrowly dodged. Then the figure turned to throw his hand at WereGarurumon's chest to release a Dark Aura. This attack was strong enough to throw the Digimon into the building. The figure turned to see MegaKabuterimon upon him. He flipped backward landing his feet on the side of the building. He pushed off launching himself at MegaKabuterimon.

"Rhino Charage!" MegaKabuterimon said charging forward. The figure held his sword backwards for a moment then began charging large amounts of energy at the end. The figure managed to get above the charge then threw a sword beam out the end toward the Digimon's back. However, the attack did little to nothing, which threw the figure off enough for Guarudamon to get an attack in. She scored a hit with her Wing Blade attack throwing the figure and plowing him to into the ground.

"Oh, looks like we're stepping it up a bit!" the figure exclaimed in what sounded like mock enthusiasm.

"Garuru Kick!" called out a voice. The figure had no time to dodge so he held his sword up horizontally to block the axe kick. The kick had so much power that the ground beneath the figures feet cracked. The figure threw him off then jumped back, but only for MegaKabuterimon's Horn Buster to hit him in the back. He fell forward, but flipped forward to dodge the follow up attack. He then noticed Guarudamon launch a Wing Blade attack. The figure held his sword backwards again then pulled his body back.

"Despairs Dawn!" he exclaimed throwing his sword. As the sword was thrown it was spinning so fast it looked like a complete circle with dark energy flowing around it. He split the fire attack down the middle with it falling on both sides of the figure. The figure thought this might give him cover until his sword returned, but the Digimon would not allow it. MegaKabuterimon deflected the sword, and WereGarurumon leaped through the flames to perform a Wolf Claw attack. The figure was however not any less sharp. He ducked making the attack miss, or so he thought. WereGarurumon actually removed the figures hood. WereGarurumon turned, but was only able to get a slight glance of the eyes since the hood was already halfway up when he turned around. "You're starting to get kinda annoying,"

"Well your unarmed right now, so there's nothing you can do,"

The figure huffed. "Dark Aura," he muttered simply raising his hand above his head. Suddenly, the flames surrounding him began to gather in the spot above his hand. The fire changed to black and then was unleashed on the Digimon all at the same time. Even MegaKabuterimon's defenses were not enough. "Don't underestimate me again," the figure said raising his other hand. Then the black sword went flying through the air then returned back to it's owners hand. "I think I've got all that I needed, thanks," The figure said turning to go to the area where he tossed the clipboard.

"Wait a minute!" WereGarurumon exclaimed. "That's it, you just show up here and fight us then leave?"

"Duh, I thought that was already clear. My intent wasn't to destroy you, because if it was none of you would be here in front of me,"

"Or are you deciding to call it quits cause the battle wasn't going your way," Matt called.

"Matt, he was obviously hiding his true strength," WereGarurumon said growling. He didn't like the idea either, but it was blatantly obvious. "If I had to guess he has other tricks up his sleeve if he was able to overpower Angemon,"

"Good, way to use your head. I suggest you accept the fact that I want to call the fight, and the fact I'm not here to destroy you. Don't count yourself lucky though, if you guys don't get any stronger later on," the figure shook his head. "Your not gonna stand a chance,"

"Who are you?" Sora demanded.

"My name, is that what you wanna know?"

"Why else would I ask?"

"Fine, the name is Rexkutamon," Suddenly a black vortex opened up behind him. "You can consider me the bad luck that's just crossed your path," he said entering the portal then disappeared.

"Whoa, that was intense…" Sora said.

"Is this like this for you kids all the time?" Mr. Ishida asked.

"Mostly TK is the one who deals with this type stuff," Izzy answered fearing the worst. He had no idea these beings were this powerful. He had a funny feeling that this Rexkutamon could possibly be more powerful then even Myotismon. "Plus, where did he get a crest and tag from. I thought only a Digidestined had those items,"

"There are a lot of secrets around these guys," Sora said.

"Not many answers either. What do they want with TK though?" Izzy wondered.

"Izzy, what do you know that we don't?" Matt asked.

"Well…"

"Hey guys!" called a voice. Everyone turned to see Joe, riding in a Digimon that was not Ikkakumon.

"Whoa Joe, is that Ikkakumon?" MegaKabuterimon asked.

"It's Zudomon now," answered the Digimon pulling up to shore.

"Guys, you wont believe what just happened to me. One sec I'm stuck over on the other side of the bay. Then you wont believe who I run into," Joe said running up to them.

"The President?" Matt suggested.

"Funny, no I ran into TK,"

"A few minutes ago?" Sora asked surprised.

"Yeah,"

"But, that's impossible, TK was with us, right?" Matt said looking at Sora for confirmation.

"Yeah, he was with us, and he should be up there in the tower with Kari,"

"Kari?" Izzy asked. Then he pieced it together pretty quickly. "Oh, so Kari's the eighth digidestined!"

"Yeah," Matt answered offhandedly. "But, TK was with us at the same time TK was with you?"

"Apparently," Joe said.

"That doesn't make sense," Matt said scratching his head.

"Get this, it turned out the TK I was with was most likely the fake cause as soon as Ikkakumon digivolved he disappeared. I spent half the time looking for him, and I've been worried sick. I tried to convince myself he opened one of those portals things and is safe somewhere,"

"This is weird, but it all seems to stem back to TK for some reason," Sora said. Everyone looked at her curiously, save Izzy.

"She's right. They attacked TK, they also haunted his dreams apparently, they wiped away his memories, there was that time he was replaced with that second entity, and who knows what else has happened. They're targeting him for some reason, and now their eyes are starting to wonder on the rest of us," Izzy explained.

"What does TK have that's so important?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, but they do know all there is to know about us it seems. We'd better watch our backs, and TK's if we can,"

* * *

(TK's POV)

I suddenly sneeze out of the blue. "Bless you," Kari said politely.

"Thanks," I said rubbing my nose.

"You know what they say when you sneeze right?"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"That there's somebody somewhere talking about you,"

"I find that a little hard to believe,"

"Well who knows, but it might be true," Kari said turning her attention to the window.

"I wonder what those guys are doing down there, and what all that noise was," Patamon wondered aloud.

"Probably dealing with a guard digimon or something," I said.

"I don't know…I felt something really weird…"

"How weird?"

"Like Organization of Darkness weird,"

"Who are they?" Kari asked.

"I don't really know who they are, but they're bad news,"

"Yeah, and they're really strong," Patamon added.

"Stronger then…Myotismon?" Kari asked a little afraid.

"Maybe," I said. I really didn't know how strong those guys were. The secrets the have make them the biggest threat out of everyone though, that much I do know. I don't feel I should worry Kari with anything else since already the situation we're in is stressful.

"TK, Myotismon is close," Patamon informed me. I pull my hood up then turn to Kari.

"Pretend to be scared," I told her.

"Oh, that'll be the easy part," Kari muttered. We didn't wait long for soon enough Myotismon appeared with Gatomon in his hand, flanked by Demidevimon, and Duskmon.

"Ah, my Child of Darkness, finally you have proven your worth to me," Myotismon said smirking.

"Yes sir, as you requested," I tried to hide any annoyance I might've had for him when he said that.

Myotismon looked at Gatomon in his hand. "Why do you not look at the eighth child Gatomon?"

"Because she's not the eighth child, who is she? I've never seen her before," Gatomon said. I looked at Myotismon who didn't seem to be buying the denial she was putting out. Myotismon then snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Kari started to cry out in pain. My head shot to her location behind me to check on her. I was shocked I didn't notice. "Kari!" Gatomon called out her name instinctively. Her face fell in horror when she realized Demidevimon was merely pulling her hair.

"Funny, since you claim you've never met her and you know her name," Myotismon smirked at the defeated Gatomon. Myotismon gestured for me to stand aside, and I did. Kari a little surprised, but I think she was able to catch my eyes underneath my hood. Myotismon then dropped Gatomon. She then raced over to Kari then placed herself in front of the girl as a shield. Kari seemed to get a more courageous look in her eyes. "Now, to put an end to you both," I made sure that there was no form of attention on me while I reached for my Digivice. "…And to gain ultimate power!" Myotismon whipped around then lashed out with his Crimson Lightning that tightly wrapped around my upper body. I was so shocked I dropped my Digivice to the floor.

"TK!" Patamon exclaimed moving to confront Myotismon. Myotismon grabbed Patamon with his other hand then held tightly to him.

"Thanks for your service, now your dark powers are mine!" Myotismon exclaimed as dark energy burst from my Digivice, and even from Patamon and I. I felt myself get weaker and weaker. I was surprised he was taking all this energy from us. I was pretty thankful for what happened next though.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Wolf Claw!"

Myotismon simply blew air from his mouth throwing the attacks into the roof. I was shocked that he had already gotten that powerful. Myotismon then dropped Patamon and I to the floor. Then he levitated himself, Kari, and Gatomon out of the hole in the ceiling created from the attacks. It wasn't long until the others came charging up the stairs. The Digimon moved to confront Myotismon.

"TK!" Matt exclaimed charging toward me. I try to sit up myself, but I feel so weak. He takes a knee then props me up in his arms. "TK what happened?"

"TK!" I heard a crazily familiar voice. I turn my head then my eyes shoot open.

"…Dad…" I said weakly.

"You're gonna be okay son. Where are you hurt, we need to get him to a doctor!" I roll my eyes. My dad can get too ecstatic quite easily.

"I'm…not hurt…" I said weakly. I tried sitting up again, but I just didn't have the strength. I was really surprised that Myotismon was able to gain power from me to. Patamon I understand but me?

"What happened?" Izzy asked obviously worried as well.

"He…" Patamon said crawling over. "Double crossed us…before we could…double cross him…" The fact he did before he did kinda irritated me a bit. "He…drained our power,"

"We're just really weak…" I said.

"Oh, then your not hurt?" Mr. Ishida asked. I shook my head, unless you count my pride.

"Matt…can you help…me?" I asked trying to get up. I hated to bother him with this, but I really had no strength within my body. Sora bent down to carry Patamon. Matt helped me to my feet, but it was clear I couldn't stand. Matt then got me on his back and decided to carry me that way. I then gestured to my Digivice. Izzy moved to pick it up for me, but was a little careful. It was kinda dangerous to pick it up, unless you're me. He carefully picked it up and was a it surprised he didn't feel any pain.

"Whoa…TK, your Digivice," Izzy said showing it to me. "It looks like ours a bit," He was right. It still had parts of the black finish that was special to me, but it was also pure white on most of it. I'd hate to think what would happen if it was all white.

"How do we get him back to normal?" Joe asked.

"My guess would be for him to regain the power Myotismon took from him," Izzy suggested. I reached for my Digivice, which Izzy relinquished, to me.

"Then we better hope they can take down a super powered Myotismon," Matt said dryly.

All the Digimon were having a great struggle to battle against a more powerful Myotismon. This is a first that they all had battled him as ultimates, and they felt the odds would be for them. However, once the fact that Myotismon was even more powerful. The Digimon kept up their battle even though it seemed Myotismon was simple playing with the new powers he has. Then Tai had made a heroic appearance with MetalGreymon at his side on another building. One thing led to another and it seemed to be going bad pretty quickly. Even the added power of Wizardmon barley helped our chances.

I glance at Patamon who nods at me. I know we don't have a lot of power, but we still have some to where we can help. I nod back at Patamon. Patamon was able to wiggle himself free from Sora then took to the air. My Digivce let out a soft glow as Patamon digivolved to Angemon. Angemon struck fast with a Hand of Fate, and even though it was weakened it was strong enough to destroy Duskmon with a simple graze and bring Myotismon to his knees.

"Argh!…Curse you!" Myotismon growled in pain.

"You don't seem to know how to use all the power you have Myotismon," Angemon said, visibly quite weak from that attack.

"Then allow me to use it correctly," Myotismon did an about face then faced Kari. "Grizzly Wings!"

Everyone was shocked at such the underhanded move. The attack charged toward Kari with no form of defense besides Gatomon. Suddenly, someone intercepted the blast, and it turned out to be Wizardmon. Wizardmon gave Kari and Gatomon his final words and her crest. I felt kinda bad for the Digimon. Then Tai threw Kari's Digivice, which she caught. Panic was obvious on Myotismon's face putting a smirk on mine.

"_**Gatomon Digivolve to….Angewoman!**_" When Gatomon digivolved everyones's mouths dropped at the sight. Another angel type Digimon has been added to our team. "Myotismon, you're guilty of many crimes both to the real world and the digital world,"

"I don't care about what you angels think. It is my destiny to become king of the digital world,"

"You seem to not show any regret, then you've sealed your fate," Angemon said.

Myotismon huffed, "Grizzly-,"

"Heavens Charm!" Angewoman interrupted. Suddenly, Angewoman let out a powerful downfall of holy energy that froze Myotismon on the spot, and super charged all the digimon. I was happy to see Angemon reclaim some of his glory. The holy energy even got to me a bit allowing me some strength.

"Everyone lend your powers to Angewoman!" Gurudamon exclaimed.

"Giga Blasters,"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Hand of Fate!"

The attacks converged on the ring Angewoman had created then it took shape as a shining arrow infused with holy energy. "Celestial Arrow!" Angewoman said shooting her arrow. The arrow flew then pierced right through Myotismon's body. He wailed out in pain until he disappeared. I smirked as I held up my Digivice to take back all the power that was stolen from me. The darkness swirled back into my digivice restoring Angemon and I back to full strength. Once I had my strength back I slipped off Matt's back then onto my feet.

"Much better," I said fully energized. Then the whole building began to collapse.

"Looks like that battle messed this place up a bit, we'd better leave!" Tai exclaimed. Angemon quickly came and got me, and the rest of the flying Digimon carried the others down safely to the ground. Angemon landed us a little farther away from the others, and soon everyone De-Digivolved. Tai doing the honors of kicking the last thing left of Myotismon. "Glad he's gone now!" Tai then turned to look at me, as did everyone else. "Now, there's only one more thing to take care of," I put my hands behind my back and look to the ground. I knew everyone wouldn't be happy with me, and would probably be pretty upset with what I did. "Glad your back on our side TK," Tai said petting me on the head.

I looked at him confused. "You aren't…mad?"

"Well we were at first, but then things started change. You were confused, that much we knew, and I guess you just needed some space,"

"We forgive you," Koromon said smiling.

"You do?" Patamon asked.

"Things were really complicated, and if anything we should say sorry to you," Sora said hunching over TK. "We didn't realize all the problems you were facing by yourself, and how we weren't there when you really needed us,"

"Just make sure you stay on our side from now on," Mimi pleaded.

"Yeah, I don't think we could defeat anyone like you," Joe said. I smiled a bit at them. I'm kinda glad they forgave me after everything. I looked down at Patamon who was in my arms and he seemed even happier. Like he'd been waiting for this moment for a really long time.

"Still, I wanna say I'm sorry for all I did, and all I said," I still pressed my apology.

"You don't really have to anymore TK, we understand. We wont let you feel that fear ever again," Matt said. I needed to hear those words for a while now. Patamon flapped out of my arms as I grabbed my brother in a tight hug, since I really, really needed one. I looked at Izzy and I guess he understood since he smiled and nods at me too. I guess he was a huge help in this too.

"Now, what should we do now?" Mimi asked.

I just remembered something. "The Cconvention Center," I said pulling away from Matt. They looked a bit confused. "That's where they're keeping all those people. We should go there and try and wake them up,"

"Alright then I guess we should head there next," Tai said. Suddenly, My Digivice began to beep. I was surprised by this as was everyone else. I looked at it and it showed a group dots all moving in a direction. I tilt my head at it.

"What is it TK?" Patamon asked.

"I'm not sure?"

"What is what?" Tsunomon asked.

"My Digivice is picking up on something, but I'm not sure what,"

"Then I guess we'll take a look at that too then," Izzy said.

"No," I said and everyone was surprised at me. "I'm sure Patamon and I can do this just fine. We'll meet you guys at the Convention Center,"

"You sure?" Mr. Ishida asked.

"I've been fine by myself for all this time, I'm sure I'll be okay in a few minutes," I said.

"Alright,"

I nod then turn to Patamon. Patamon nods then Digivolves back to Angemon. Before I he picks me up I decided to lose a weight. I grip the cloak then toss it into the air in one swift motion. I don't think I would need that anymore. I then moved to Angemon when Kari stopped me.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me," Kari said grabbing my arm. I was about to say she didn't have to until she moved closer. Then she gave me a soft peck on the cheek. My face got super hot at the motion.

"Uh, y-your w-w-welcome," I stuttered out looking away, also hearing a few giggles. "Later," I said quickly mounting Angemon then flying off. Boy, that girl sure is something else.


	16. The Shadows of Light

_**Kingdom Digimon part 13**_

"_**The Shadows Light,"**_

Angemon and I were flying through the air trying to following the small dots on my Digivice. I found it pretty odd that it would be picking up on anything like this but supposed we'd find what it was when we got there. I just hoped that the others didn't have any trouble at the convention center, since from what I remember there may still be some guards there. I glanced from the sky to my Digivice again and again. Then I noted that we're getting closer.

"Okay, whatever it is it should be right here," I alerted Angemon. Angemon stopped in the air then we glanced around looking for anything odd.

"TK, I don't suppose that's normal," Angemon gestured nodding his head toward a swarm of black moving objects that seemed to be crowding around the ground.

"No, that isn't," I stated dumbly. Angemon floated down a bit to look at the creatures. Suddenly, they all dispersed when we got too close. They flew all around us in a panic then as a pack flew off in another direction. "Whoa…those looked like bats,"

"What would bats be doing here, and why did your Digivice pick up on them?" Angemon said raising very good questions. I instructed him to follow the swarm, but not too closely. We were surprised and albeit somewhat annoyed we wind up returning to where we started from at the destroyed TV Station. However, the bats all swarmed around the headpiece Myotismon wore and in a moment a black formless blob appeared.

"What the-?" I began. Angemon quickly darted to the side to find cover and to where we could listen in safely. We saw DemiDevimon approach along with a black hooded figure. I didn't know who it was, since they all looked alike saved the one that had attacked me. I rubbed my head with my right hand since just thinking about it made my head all hazy.

"We've met him," Angemon stated.

"We have?" Angemon nodded.

"The one who you talked to on the roof after we found Myotismon," Angemon said. I nod remembering that conversation, and not liking how that guy was able to make me breakdown like that. Somehow this guy knew how to get under my skin in more ways than one. I shook that off as I watched the exchange of words.

"More energy…I need more…" Myotismon's formless body groaned.

"Don't worry master well get you back and better than ever," Demidevimon turned to the being in black. "Right?"

"We have plans, and Myotismon has not fulfilled those plans yet. Thus we still need him, the energy will be found and brought back here," the being in black said sternly but with such lack of emotion though, if that made sense. The being in black suddenly glanced toward Angemon and I, or at least where we were hiding. I knew than that we were found out, and the information wouldn't be of use if we couldn't relay it to anyone.

"We should go tell the others," I said to Angemon. Angemon looked confused.

"Wouldn't it be better to stop this before it starts?" He asked.

"Yeah, but we can't leave the others in the dark, not after what they did to help us. We gotta show we trust them as much as they trust us," I explained. He smiled at me, as if he had won a secret bet or something.

"Of course," Angemon said.

"But once we tell them we head right back here to stop them. If we can't than we can't, but we gotta try at least plus some back up wouldn't hurt,"

Angemon nods as he picks me up in his arms then flies off. However, a strong wind interrupted our flight path and sent us instead crashing to the ground. Angemon cradled me tightly as we harshly hit the ground. Angemon opened up to let me out and see if I was unharmed. Shaken but I told him I was fine. We both then turned to the being in black in who was responsible.

"Now, you two can't go just yet," he said bringing his hands from behind his back and to his sides. "You two are important pieces to the puzzle," Suddenly six twisters began swirling around him as a strange energy was flowing around his body. The being stood stock still as the twisters kept spinning until the revealed to be long spears, six spears from the six twisters. I was shocked at such a happening.

"Doesn't seem like he'll just let us leave," Angemon said. I was instantly scared. I don't know why, but I was. I cowered behind Angemon. I knew his power, I could feel it, and it scared me. I didn't know how I could feel his strength but I could, and he is powerful. Angemon in his current form would not be enough, that, I knew was for sure. Angemon looked at me concerned. "What's wrong?"

"You have to Digivolve, you can't take him like this," I said quickly fear obvious in my voice. Angemon noted my urgency then nods. I step back to allow Angemon to change.

"**Angemon Digivolve to…MagnaAngemon**!" The powerful ultimate level Digimon stood strong and was ready for a fight. I felt better knowing that MagnaAngemon was here, but the power difference still made me feel uneasy. I don't know if MagaAngemon could feel it or not, but he acted like he didn't. "TK, you go and see if you can warn the others," MagnaAngemon instructed.

"But, what about-,"

"I shall be fine, I think I can at least hold them all off for a moment," MagnaAngemon said though I heard some uncertainty in his voice. I decided to do just that, the quicker the others knew the quicker back up can get here. I turned to open a dark Corridor.

"You shall not leave," the dark being said as three of his spears lashed out at me.

"No one asked you," MagnaAngemon said deflecting the spears away with both of his swords. I ran insides hearing the clashing of an intense battle. I stayed focused as I moved through the thick darkness till I came to a light. I exit out of it to see I'm indeed at the Convention Center. I sigh with relief I was able to hit my target. I look around for the others noticing them in a heartbeat since they were the only ones conscious. I was quickly crowded around once I had arrived, clearly they were worried. I guess I only added to the worry with the panic on my face and the lack of my Digimon partner.

"TK what did you find out there?" Matt asked.

"And where is Angemon?" Gabumon added.

"We found out that bats are collecting energy and trying to bring Myotismon back stronger than ever,"

"That's bad!" Gatomon exclaimed. "He's probably gonna come here to devour all these people,"

"Oh no!" Kairi exclaimed.

"So Angemon is already there trying to stop it?" Agumon asked.

"Well…" I began rubbing my arm. "We ran into a little…trouble…"

"What kind of trouble?" asked Izzy who was coming from behind me. I noticed that he was walking over with his parents. I took a look at all of them and I could guess they had just had a moment, plus Tentomon was still wiping his eyes.

"Well…it's," I struggled to say it because I was just so freaked out by them. "The Organization of Darkness,"

"What, here, now?" Tai asked alarmed.

"He's really strong, I don't know how long MagnaAngemon can keep them busy," I said quickly.

"Calm down for second son and just breath," My dad said to me calmly. Everyone clearly noted I was practically having a meltdown at the moment. I couldn't help it they had that effect on me.

"Is it the same one from before?" Izzy asked me. I shook my head.

"He's different, but he's really strong. I wanted to let you guys know, but I gotta get back and check on MagnaAngemon," I said as I raised my Digivice to reopen the path that I needed to take to get back to the fight. "You guys better think of a plan while we try and stall," I said rushing into the portal and quickly closing it behind me so no gutsy people would try and follow. If you're not careful you could get lost in here, it has a bit of a dizzying effect. I see a light and then dash into it to come back to the battlefield. I noticed immediately the intense battle taking place. MagnaAngemon was performing better then I hoped, but he still couldn't get close to the Xaldimon. Xaldimon whipped his arms around as he had the spears line up together and attack MagnaAngemon at the same time. MagnaAngemon flew above the attack and went straight for Xaldimon.

"_Soul Vanisher_!" MagnaAngemon exclaimed releasing a sword beam of pure holy energy. Xaldimon flinched as he held his hands up in defense but was blown away by the attack. MagnaAngemon noticed me, but he looked discouraged when he noted the lack of back up.

"Our job is to prevent this from happening, or stall as best we can. They'll come up with a plan in case we can't do that job," I explained. He nodded glumly, clearly he was not having an easy time of stalling. I look over to the blob that is Myotismon and then I had an idea. Maybe I could drain his energy like he did to me. Worth a shot, so I ran over thanks to the cover MagnaAngemon unknowingly provided.

"_Wind Shot!_" Xaldimon exclaimed floating back up in the air. Then he brought all his spears around him then they began to rapidly make stabbing motions at MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon using both swords skillfully began deflecting all the spears that came at him. He was stuck though pinned in the air as all he could do was push the spear off it's original path. MagnaAngemon quickly found the pattern of the attack though and even began predicting the next strike. This allowed him to throw in blows of his own. I don't know for sure but I think Xaldimon was surprised.

"_Soul Vanisher_!" MagnaAngemon exclaimed after he deflecting another spear and then performed a double horizontal slash that knocked Xaldimon away and into the rubble of the TV Station. I was happy he was doing so well and glad that we might actually succeed. I raise my Digivice at Myotismon and then the energy that he was gaining began to come into he.

"My power…" he moaned. DemiDevimon moved to stop me, but however one look at MagnaAngemon who was right behind him made him reconsider.

"Maybe it be best I finish this the old fashioned," MagnaAngemon told me. Seeing as he disposed of Xaldimon I saw no harm in it then backed off. MagnaAngemon moved to finish once and for all, but suddenly four spears burst out the rubble and slammed into MagnaAngemon's wings. This also pinned him to the ground.

"MagnaAngemon!" I exclaimed as I begin running over to him. However, Xaldimon cut me off.

"I see you have not yet let your rage flow," he said.

"I don't have to listen to you anymore!" I yelled. He huffed at me then roughly pushed me aside to approach Myotismon.

"Let's speed this up," He snapped his fingers and then suddenly the white creatures known as Huskmon appeared. They then began to wrap themselves around Myotismon. "And as for you two," He pointed his spear in my face making me jerk my head back. "I see no further use of you if you don't have the proper amount of power,"

"TK!" I heard a voice call. I sigh with relief knowing who it was. Xaldimon was surprised though when Metalgreymon reached down to grab him and hold him up. I saw Weregarurumon dash over to help MagnaAngemon. Matt ran over to help me up. "You alright?"

"Never better," I said smiling, but then I realized our position. "But we'd better get back!" As I said those words suddenly Myotismon appeared, but he was different. He's a gigantic monster, and I could feel he was pretty power thanks to Xaldimon's interference. I glare over to where Metalgreymon is holding Xaldimon. However, I noticed his hand in empty. "Metalgreymon!" I exclaimed. He looked at me and then I point to his empty hand. He himself was surprised, but I guess it made sense with Myotismon's sudden appearance.

"I hope you all lived good lives, cause it's about to end," came Demidevimon's voice from above. "You're looking at the new and improved Venommyotismon,"

"Venommyotismon," Tai repeated.

"Matt," Weregarurumon said approaching his partner. "You guys go back and warn the others at the convention center, we'll keep him busy," he said.

"Alright if you're sure," Matt said.

"Are you alright MagnaAngemon?" I asked. He nods.

"I will assist them, and see if I can locate Xaldimon. I sense he's close," he told me.

"Be careful," I told him as I joined the others in the van they used to drive there. MagnaAngemon and Weregarurumon traded glances then looked at Metalgreymon.

"Ready?" Weregarurumon asked.

"Piece of cake!" he responded.

"So what is our plan exactly?" I asked missing probably most of the group discussion.

"A prophecy that Gennai gave us like right after you left to check out on those dots," Tai said.

"What did it say?"

"The Sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats

The fallen people with invoke the name of the undead Digimon King

When the clock strikes the hour of the beast

The undead king will reveal himself in his true form as the beast

And angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loves ones they've been sent to protect

And a miracle will happen," My dad restated the prophecy.

"That sounds about as clear as mud," I said.

"Well so far a lot of that has already happened so far,"

"Well yeah, the bats, and I guess the fallen people could count as the ones asleep under Myotismon's spell, what else?"

"Well the hour of the beast already past, and there's the beast," Tai said looking at the monstrous Venommyotismon. "Hopefully the Digimon can keep him busy for a while," We quickly arrive back at the Convention Center dashing in. "Quick, we need to clear everybody out now!"

"Even if we had time we couldn't move all these people out," a guy said that had some resemblance to guy. He was right though, we just didn't have the time or manpower.

"It doesn't matter where we go we have to destroy him," Gatomon spoke sternly.

"Well that's easier said then done," Joe said.

"Well you can count us in!" Gommamon exclaimed, however Gatomon shook her head.

"I have a plan, but I'm only going to need Patamon with me," Gatomon said. "Where is he?" she asked looking at me.

"With Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon," I told her. She nods.

"You all save your strength in case my plan doesn't work," she said running off. "**Gatomon Digivolve to…Angewomon**," While Sora, Joe, Mimi, Jim was his name, and their Digimon stayed behind while the rest of us hopped in the van then drove off toward the fight. Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon were fighting tooth and nail against Venommyotismon. However, with one powerful swipe Venommyotismon knocked down Metalgreymon, and although Weregarurumon tried to stop him they both ended up back as rookies.

"Oh no, what happened?" Tai exclaimed.

"He must've drained their energy," Izzy said. We all scramble out the car quickly as Tai and Matt rush over to their Digimon. However, I was having trouble where MagnaAngemon was.

"TK," Agumon groaned. I turned to him and he pointed a claw upward. I followed it to notice another fight was going on as well. "MagnaAngemon got jumped by that guy from before, so he couldn't help us as much as he wanted to,"

"Oh no, Xaldimon isn't holding back this time," I said with a shaky voice. I found it odd before that I felt all this power from Xaldimon yet he simply didn't live up to the hype. Now looking at him I can see he was holding back before. I also notice Venommyotismon on the move. "MagnaAngemon!" I yelled. I got his attention, and he also noticed Venomyotismon's approach.

"MagnaAngemon is powerful, but he won't be able to handle both Venommyotismon, and Xaldi-wait, TK have you met that guy before?" Izzy inquired. I froze on the spot, but there was no sense denying it.

"Yeah…" I groaned. "He's really good at getting in your head.

"Angewoman help MagnaAngemon!" Kairi called. Angewomon obliged by striking Venommyotismon with a _Celestial Arrow_. This gave MagnaAngemon some leeway as he pushed back Xaldimon then unleashed his _Soul Vanisher_ attack against Venommyotismon helping Angewomon gain some control of the beast as he focuses on his battle. He returned his attention to Xaldimon only for the Nobody to swirl his spears in a circular motion around himself.

"_Wind Cannon_!" he exclaimed unleashing a powerful blast. MagnaAngemon only had to tilt his body out of the way. So much power wasted for only him to be a lousy shot. But I quickly notice who the true target is.

"MagnaAngemon!" I yelled as the blast got closer. The bright flash of the attack was getting closer and it was too late to move. However, the pain and feeling never came. I look forward to see MagnaAngemon standing over me with a raspy breath as he tries to regain himself. However, the attack was too much. E simply collapsed as he turned back into Patamon. He was motionless as he lied there on the ground.

"It's as I said before," Xaldimon's voice came from above me. "They are only words, and words mean nothing,"

"TK!" Matt exclaimed, however Xaldimon blocked all access by making the spears rotate around me and Patamon. However, I didn't care about that as he fell to my knees then held Patamon up.

"Not again…please…please…not again…"I cried harsh bitter tears as I clenched my teeth. "I can't do this again…"

"You simply weren't strong enough boy, so you don't deserve your power," I glared at him with all my hate. "What is it? Do you hate me now?" I just continued glaring wanting to make him pay, wanting to make him suffer so much. I felt such hatred that I didn't know what to do with it. "Let it flow…" he muttered. Dark power poured out of my crest and Digivice. I didn't care though I just wanted to hurt him, I wanted to make him suffer, and I just want him dead! More of this strange power began to overcome me. Then I felt myself explode, literally. I heard Patamon's voice though.

"**Patamon Sacred Digivolve to…BlackSeraphimon!**" I open my eyes to see I'm in a dark place. It's really dark actually, I can't see myself, but I felt so different. I felt stronger, I felt…invincible.

"_TK_!" I heard a voice call out.

"_Patamon_?" I questioned.

"_I'm so glad you're alright, but what happened_?" he asked.

"_I don't know, but do you feel that?_"

"_This power, it feels like, this is the same feeling I have as MagnaAngmon, but this is different. Much more intense_,"

"TK!" I heard a voice call which made me open my eyes, which would explain why it was so dark. I see Xaldimon in front of me recovering from something. I look around to see everything was the same, but different. I see the others, like Matt, Tai, Karir and Izzy. However, their looking at me with dropped mouths. I suddenly noticed that they look shorter than me all of a sudden.

"Who, are you?" Tai asked worried.

"I am BlackSeraphimon," I heard a powerful voice say.

"_Patamon?"_

"_Yeah…_"

"_Was that you just now?"_

"_Kinda, but it sure didn't sound like me did it?" _Patamon said.

* * *

**P.O.V: Third Person**

Everyone stood agape at the black armored angel with red wings that stood before them. He had introduced himself as BlackSeraphimon, but everyone was still unsure of who he really was.

"You guys," his voice was deep and powerful. "We still have work to do, what was that other part of the prophecy?" he asked.

"Oh, angels will shoot arrows of hope and light of the love ones they were sent to protect," Izzy said quickly partial out of fear. BlackSeraphimon was silent for a moment then turned sharply to Xaldimon, who mysterly vanished. He let out a harsh growl of anger noticing his target wasn't there. However he looked toward Venommyotismon to see the main target.

"Then let's get this miracle underway," he said lowly as he made an arrow appear in his right hand.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Tai asked. The angel looked quite dumbfounded that Tai even asked the question.

"Is it not obvious?" he asked surprised. He concluded that it was not when all present shook their heads. "Angewomon and I must shoot you and Matt with our arrows,"

"What!" everyone exclaimed.

"Well when you think about that it does make since they are angels," Mrs. Izumi said by gave BlackSeraphimon a wavering glance.

"Kairi, I will need Angewoman's assistance," BlackSeraphimon said.

"Uh, okay, Angewomon!" Kairi exclaimed to stop her Digimon from fighting, but it seemed she was having a hard time. BlackSeraphimon sighed then extended his wings. He took to the air in a flash and was next to Angewoman in mere moments. She at first went on the defensive till he turned to face Venommyotismon.

"I'm hungry!" the beast cried.

"Then chew on this," he said gathering pure energy orbs in front of him. "_Strike of the Seven Stars!_" He exclaimed launching seven stars at Venommyotismon. The stars spread out as they slammed into Venommyotimon's chest. The sheer force and strength of the attack knocked Venommyotismon off his feet and with his back on the ground. BlackSeraphimon turned to a shocked Angewoman. "Kairi is calling you," this made her snap to attention as she flew over to her partner, BlackSeraphimon right behind her. "This is gonna sound crazy, but we have to shoot Matt and Tai with our arrows,"

"You're right sounds crazy," she agreed. "Who are you by the way, you can't be MagnaAngeomon, could you?"

"I could, but let's focus on the task at hand," Black Seraphimon said making his arrow appear in his hand. Kairi's crest shot out a beam that gave Angewomon a bow and arrow. Both angels waited as both boys got into a position. "One miracle…"

"Coming up!" Angewomon finished launching their arrows at Tai and Matt. This action created a great burst of power as Agumon and Gabumon began glowing.

"**Whoa, Agumon Warp Digivolve to…"**

"**Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…"**

"**Wargreymon!"**

"**Metalgarurumon!"**

"Whoa…" Matt said.

"Cool…" Tai agreed.

"Finally this craziness can come to an end," BlackSeraphimon said as Venommyotismon stood up shakily from the intense attack.

"_This power is amazing!" TK exclaimed. _

"_Yeah, I've never felt so strong!" Patamon agreed. _

"We shall destroy all who oppose us," Black Seraphimon said.


	17. The Light of the Shadows

_**Kingdom Digimon part 14**_

"_**The Light of the Shadows,"**_

_**(Third-Person P.O.V.)**_

"Mega Digimon…" Izzy muttered. "The first one is Wargreymon, a powerful Virus Buster Digimon. With his Tera Force he's able to collect intense energy into the palm of his hand. Next, is Metalgarurumon, he's also a Virus Buster with a chilling attack called Metal Wolf Claw," Izzy stole a glance at the black angel that stood to the side. He typed the angel's name into his laptop, however, he yielded no results from his computer. It was as if the Digimon in front of him did not even exist. He gave BlackSeraphimon a wary glance, but said nothing. The newly evolved Wargreymon decided to start things off. He jumped into the air then began flying toward a wobbly Venommyotismon. Wargreymon gained this energy barrier that he used to slam into the beast throwing him back even farther. "Way to go Wargreymon you creamed him…I think," Everyone gasped upon seeing the beast rise out of the dust cloud growling.

"It's never that easy," BlackSeraphimon muttered taking to the air along with the other Digimon. BlackSeraphimon however, was more interested in locating Xaldimon. Venommyotismon to him was only a minor inconvenience. He glanced around for a moment looked past the rubble to see where his target was. His search seemed to yield results when he saw said being turning and beginning to walk into a Dark Corridor. In a startling display of speed BlackSeraphimon shot down to where he saw Xaldimon. BlackSeraphimon summoned a red blade from a piece of armor on his right arm. Xaldimon became aware of his presence when he was barley out of arms length. Xaldimon jumped away quickly toward the portal dodging the blade, but BlackSeraphimon would not allow him to escape. He used his own dark powers to force the portal close with a wave of his hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Don't be foolish…you wont win,"

"I respectfully disagree,"

BlackSeraphimon charged toward the dark cloaked figure with his blade poised to strike. Xaldimon only had time to summon two lances as he parried the lunge with one lance and countered with the other. BlackSeraphimon took hold of the lance that was thrust at him. He reversed his grip on it then swung it into Xaldimon's side also cutting through his wind barrier.

"_Wind Cannon!_" Xaldimon exclaimed as he summoned all his lances and they began to quickly rotate in a circle in BlackSeraphimon's direction. The dark angel waited for a moment, and right when the blast came simply vanished into thin air. Xaldimon was astounded by the speed, and shocked even more so when he looked up.

"_Strike of the Seven Stars!_" All seven stars made direct contact on the Nobody throwing him back harshly and scattering his weapons. BlackSeraphimon lunged forward again, however Xaldimon rode on the wind to circle around him.

"You fell for it, ha!" he exclaimed as his lances suddenly shot out from the ground surrounding BlackSeraphimon. "_Winds of Despair!_"

Suddenly, Xaldimon's entire body began glowing a majestic blue, as did his weapons. The lances suddenly came rushing at the dark angel at frightening speeds. BlackSeraphimon flew into the air since that was where his movement was best, but it seemed to not lessen the struggle he was having. Two managed to nail him in his side earning a shout of pain from BlackSeraphimon. Now thoroughly annoyed, BlackSeraphimon pulled his hand back.

"You're not the only one with wind abilities, _Sylph Storm!_" he exclaimed waving his arm. Wind shards began to attack the lances, not enough to stop them, but enough to where BlackSeraphimon could react. He quickly grabbed one of the lances and used it to deflect the others, his skills as an Angemon showing through. Suddenly, Xaldimon warped in front of him with his lances all attached to one another like a long whip. Xaldimon swung it hard nailing BlackSeraphimon and roughly sending the angel into the ground below.

"You are no match for me," Xaldimon said his tone unaltered from the battle. Suddenly, Xaldimon felt a tight grip on the end of his lance whip. When the dust cleared he could see BlackSeraphimon with a tight grip of the end of it. Xaldimon unleashed a small-contained Hurricane as he tried to blow BlackSeraphimon off. "Release my weapon,"

"You first, _Testament!_" BlackSeraphimon unleashed a powerful electrical surge that was conducted by the heavy wind. Xaldimon let out a wail of anguish as he felt the intense sting of the attack. At that BlackSeraphimon yanked the lance whip that was still tightly in Xaldimon's grasp. BlackSeraphimon unsheathed his blade then stabbed forward as his blade pierced Xaldimon's stomach. "You wanted my hatred, well you got it," the winds stopped abruptly afterward ending the chaos. BlackSeraphimon pushed Xaldimon off his blade as he noticed the beings body start to fall apart. Strangely though, it wasn't data at all, it was simply dark energy. BlackSeraphimon took this chance to consume it as he absorbed it into his body.

"Yes, this is the power that is needed…keep growing stronger…" Xaldimon muttered weakly as most of his body vanished. BlackSeraphimon was curious to what these Nobodies looked like under their hoods. However, when he reached for it Xaldimon had vanished and fully absorbed. The angel sighed somewhat contempt with how the battle played out. He glanced at his blade, a deep anguish plaguing him obviously.

"AHHHH, you cannot stop me!" yelled out Venommyotismon. This successfully caught his attention and reminded him of the fact his fight was not over yet. He took to the air towards Venommyotismon, somewhat eager to test out his new power. He extends two blades from his forearm then shoots forward as he drove both weapons into the beast's chest earning a grunt of pain from the beast Digimon. He quickly pulled his blades back to fall back before he was struck down. BlackSeraphimon stole a glance at the others seeing their seemingly hopeless faces. BlackSeraphimon inwardly growled then faced Venommyotismon.

"Looks like I'm all alone here…" he grumbled annoyed.

"You cannot stop me!" cried out a voice unlike Myotismon with it's high pitch. BlackSeraphimon was rightfully surprised by it and looked to Venommyotismon's belt area to see a strange creature.

"What the-," BlackSeraphimon was so put off by that he lost his focus and was knocked away harshly by a backhand and sent straight into a building side. The rubble quickly fell on him.

"Oh no…" Matt muttered seeing BlackSeraphimon go down.

"I wont give up…" Tai muttered. Suddenly, his crest began glowing. "Huh…everyone look at your crest!" At Tai's command everyone glanced down to see their crest glowing. There was a bright glow under the rubble BlackSeraphimon was buried under until an outward explosion blew it away revealing the crest of hope on his chest was also glowing. Suddenly, everyone's crest let out strings of light that wrapped around Venmonmyotismon's appendages, rendering him unable to move. The beast struggled but found he was stuck.

"Curse you Digidestined and your crest, let go, let go!" cried the weird thing in Venmonmyotismon's crotch.

"That thing must be Myotismon's true form, Wargreymon!"

"Pass me the ball!" Wargreymon exclaimed. Metalgarurumon passed the circular part of the TV Station toward Wargreymon.

"SHOOOOOT!" everyone yelled.

Wargreymon did so scoring a direct hit. "Tera Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

Both attacks scored a direct hit and slowly, but surely Venommyotismon began to disappear and fade away into nothingness. At his defeat everyone cheered in celebration.

"We did it!" Tai exclaimed.

BlackSeraphimon hovered over to the celebration. Mostly everyone was quickly on guard. "W-Who is that?" Joe asked nervously. BlackSeraphimon began glowing then shrank down back to Patamon and TK.

(First Person P.O.V.)

Well the feeling of absolute power is gone, and is replaced with aches and pains. Everyone was looking at me like I was some sort of freak. I suppose I would be inclined to agree though. Matt quickly rushed to me bending down to hug me.

"Ouch!" I whined in the embrace. Matt instantly pulled away.

"Sorry, are you alright?" Matt asked with deep worry.

"It's just my side here," I lied rubbing my left side with a slight smile. I mean, I was thrown into a building and buried in rubble. Then again with all that power I barley felt a thing.

"Wow, so, you were a Digimon?" Sora asked mystified. I nod to her question.

"What was it like?" was Mimi's follow up question.

"Amazing…" I said, that being the only word I could use to describe it. "Only down side is it hurts more after the fight then during it,"

"Will you be alright?" Matt asked again.

"Yes Matt, just a little soreness," I replied with much more venom then I meant to. I thought that was a little odd. Kari looked at me a little put off for some reason. I wanted to ask but was interrupted by Tai's announcement of the fog bank lifting. I looked up like everyone else to see the sky again. However, I sensed some odd energy. When the fog cleared I automatically knew why.

"Wow…" everyone, said astounded.

"That's impossible…" Joe muttered

"Okay, can anyone explain why an island is floating upside down in the sky?" Sora asked not really expecting an answer but hoping for one. No one had one for her, not even me. Though there is something awfully familiar about it.

"TK!" I heard a voice call. I stopped staring at the sky to look around noticing a whole bunch of people arriving on shore. One of them looking the most familiar to me.

"Momma?" I questioned startled. What was she doing here? I suddenly realized I had never went home, so I'm sure she must've been worried sick. Although, I did wonder how she knew to come here.

"Oh TK," she said bending down to hug me. I held back my want to push here away as her hug irritated my side. However, I allowed the full hug as she pulled away. "When you rode off with Joe I was worried sick,"

"What…" I muttered tilting my head. I was never with Joe, heck, I was never out of this part of the city. Why would she say I was?

"I'm just glad you're alright," she said seemingly not catching on to my confusion. I decided to draw attention else where so I pulled her toward where Matt and Dad are standing.

"Yeah, I was alright, Matt and Daddy were with me," I said knowing this did bring some discomfort for everyone there. I let them talk a moment, since I had to think. She didn't seem as out of it as I thought she would be. I never paid a visit back home, but she behaved like I had been with her the entire time. I look around to see if I could find Joe. I walk over to him gaining his attention. "Joe did you ever see me outside of Shinjuku?"

"Yeah, you said you had gotten separated from your mom and that you had lost Patamon. I decided we would ride Ikkakumon in through the fog bank. Don't you remember?"

"I don't remember that, because I wasn't there. I couldn't have been, I never left Shinjuku the entire time,"

Joe seemed startled, "But…I swear the person I was with sounded like you, talked like you, and he even remembered that time in wood shop class were you almost cut my fingers off,"

"I missed you by a mile," I responded.

"That's exactly what he said,"

That is a very scary thought. Another me walking around, and with my memories. It didn't sound possible, but I suppose it could be. The only explanation would be the Organization of Darkness, but what could they gain through my memories. Also, how could there be two of me? I guess I may've been rash by destroying Xaldimon without first gaining some answers.

"Don't worry TK, we'll figure it out," Patamon chirped in noticing my down casted look.

"Yeah, obviously he wasn't mon enough to face you," Gommamon added.

"Yeah…" I muttered looking back up at the sky. That thing is giving me such a weird feeling.

After getting word that all the people in the convention center were okay and awake, we decided to tackle the problem over our heads. It turns out it was actually the Digital World, but since we had left it in such a bad shape it only had years and years to get worse. If anything got too close to it, they might freeze up and drop to the sky like Airliner that flew too close to it. Luckily, Guarudamon and Kabuterimon saved the people on board. We all agreed that this was bad situation, and that only we could solve it. The only way to do that would be to go back to the Digital World.

"So, how do we go back?" Sora asked hoping anyone had an idea I guess.

"Well I think if you guys use your Digivice somehow," Joe suggested.

"Ah no Joe, you're coming to," Izzy said.

"Alright, everyone Digivices in," Tai said. We all held out our Digivice in a circle with the Digivices in the center. Then a powerful light shined down on us as we slowly began to float up to the Digital World. The others were saying goodbye to their families a little sad that we had to leave them behind again, but we had to. I barley see anyone anymore with how high up we are and then I sighed nervously. A swirling vortex opened up above us and we all entered inside of it. I held my eyes shut after we went in, and upon feeling relatively the same I opened them to see where I am. I was surprised to see everyone else with me, and they looked surprised too.

"Is this the Digital World?" Kari asked.

"Even if it is messed up, it shouldn't be this dark or depressing," Salamon said.

"Something's wrong…" I muttered. My eyes shoot forward to where I'm getting this odd feeling. Suddenly a Dark Corridor opens and a figure with a black cloak steps out. He looks tall and thin, but not much else could be said.

"Hey kids, how's it hanging?"

"Who are you?" Tai asked as suddenly every single Digidestined stepped in front of me.

"Awe, aint that cute, you want to defend the little guy now," He huffed. "Too little, too late,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, see, even though we haven't gotten all we needed, we are on the right track. I know you guys are happy to know that, right?"

"What do you want?" Mimi almost demanded with such a firm voice I've never heard her speak in before.

"Well, aren't we the demanding type? I came by to see how you were doing, and to say good job beating that Venommyotismon creep. Excellent, oh and don't think I overlooked your little victory little guy," the Nobody said while clapping as all the Digimon began moving forward. "Oh, hey now, no need to get testy. I didn't come her for a fight,"

"Then what is it you want?" Salamon demanded.

"To check progress," he said simply glancing everyone over. "And… I'd say progress is a little slow for some of you, but still going strong,"

"Progress towards what?" I finally asked.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," he replied teasingly as a Dark Corridor opened up behind him. "Try and be good kids," he gave that last statement as he vanished into the portal. At his absence everyone relaxed greatly.

"What a creep," Sora muttered.

"Did you know that guy TK?" Tai asked. I shook my head.

"How about you Patamon?" I asked my Digimon who seemed to be better at telling these guys apart.

"Nope he's brand new, but he was really strong, probably stronger then Xaldimon," Patamon muttered. I frowned hearing that. It was probably a good thing a fight didn't break out; I wouldn't feel so confident that the others could handle it. Plus, they might get in my way.

"Well let's be glad he's gone," Palmon huffed crossing her arms.

"Yes, but how do we get out of here?" Tsunomon asked.

"Hmmm…TK, I'm sure you can create a path for us. The dark energies must be throwing of the other's digivices," Patamon suggested to me. I suddenly gulp. I'm not really the best at creating paths, but I really don't know if I could do this.

"I'm sure you can open a path for us right TK?" Kari encouraged. I glance at her as I sigh pulling out my black Digivice.

"Ok, when we get in don't wander. Stay focused and stay behind me, it gets pretty weird in there," I explained extended my arm to open up a Dark Corridor with my Digivice. I stood to the side and ushered everyone to step inside first. They all looked hesitant stepping into pure darkness, but the look they had given me threw me a little. Was that…trust? Tai, being the most courageous stepped forward first and walked inside. Soon after him, Matt quickly followed, and then the others with Joe, the most hesitant, being last. Joe seemed to suck it up and then walked into the swirling darkness murmuring, "I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life…"

I shook my head then proceeded to follow him. A cold sensation suddenly ran up my spine, a chill that was so sudden it made me jump. My head quickly shoots around to see what could've set me off, but I saw nothing. I hesitated staring deep into the black void.

"Yo, TK aren't you supposed to be guiding us?" Tai asked sticking his head back through the portal, obviously his fears gone.

"R-Right," I stuttered walking over still with my eyes glued over my shoulder. Tai pulled his head back in, and I soon stepped in myself. Once inside I see the others all staring around the area we are in. They noticed how everything was covered with a beautiful aurora of colors. The sky seemed to twinkle with such a divine majestic way. They all stood on a glowing white path and behind them was what looked like a view into their leveled hometown. Ahead of them was a straight path to another portal and inside was a mass of land that was greatly wavering image. Stranger still the world seemed to be drawing closer to them. Among this world were numerous brilliant balls of light all over this spacious limbo.

"Wow, this is like the Northern Lights," Izzy gasped.

"What is this stuff?" Matt asked.

"If I had to guess…" I began glancing around the somewhat familiar scenery as I spear headed the group. "I'd say a collection of paths for other worlds. The one we need though is right in front of us,"

"An excellent theory…" Izzy muttered with a finger under his chin.

"Uh oh, he's got that look in his eyes…" Tentomon moaned.

"A multitude of parallel worlds, all coexisting in this one ecosystem," Izzy however noticed something odd. "There…looks to be a storm of some kind coming though here, is that normal?"

"I don't doubt it," I replied but then I glanced up at the dark swirling clouds spreading through this limbo. "…But, it does seem to be spreading much farther then when I last saw it…"

"Maybe we should try and figure this out before things get worse," Sora said. I noticed Kari seemed to shiver looking at the dark clouds. I had the same feeling. This darkness was spreading, and it gave me chills. After walking down the path for a minute we approached the Digital World.

"Well here we are," I announced stepping up to the view of the distorted Digital World. Oddly, I felt some strange energy.

"Great, this place was so two minutes ago," Mimi said. I raised my Digivice trying to open a Dark Corridor again, but for some reason it wasn't working. I gaped a bit surprised then held my Digivice to my eyes to study it.

"Something wrong?" Matt asked.

"I can't open a portal,"

"Wow, is that normal?" Izzy asked.

"No…"

"Maybe our Digivices can do something," Izzy suggested. I thought that was a good idea and stepped back and allowed the others to point their Digivices forward. A rainbow of lights shined down on the dark lock placed on the Digital World. It was easy to see that they were cutting through the darkness sealing the world. I wonder why I couldn't manipulate it.

"TK, we've got a problem," Patamon suddenly alerted. I was about to ask until I picked up on what he was talking about. I turned around sharply to see a pack Huskmon suddenly appear from the floor.

"Wow, what are those!" Gommamon exclaimed pointing a flipper at the creatures.

"Trouble," I huffed.

"We'd better Digivolve then," Yokomon advised. The Digimon prepared to do just that, however noticed that nothing happened.

"Hey, I'm still me, what's happening?" Koromon wondered.

"Can we not digivolve in this place?" Tai asked aloud.

Patamon quickly came to a conclusion, "It takes seven Digivices of light to break that lock, and its gonna take all of you concentrating for it to work. The Digimon wont be able to Digivolve while you're doing that,"

"Well, let's clear them out first then get back to it," Tai said about to pull away.

"You can't do that," I said quickly stopping him from breaking out of his position. "Who knows how many of these things will come, you did just seem them appear right?"

"Then what do we do, our Digimon can't fight them like how they are,"

"But I can," Patamon volunteered with a little salute. "In a pack, these guys are tough, best leave them to TK and I,"

"You know what those things are?"

"Later, just focus on that, we'll keep you covered," TK said.

"And we'll do what we can to help," Salamon said.

"It's best you just stay out of the way," I said. Salamon's head recoiled back as if appalled at the words uttered. "Ready Patamon?"

"Yep," I raise my Digivice and both it and my crest let out a strong show of light. My body changed and I felt myself fuse with Patamon. "**Patamon Sacred Digivolve to…BlackSeraphimon!**"

The black armored and red winged angel makes his appearance in all his glory. I felt myself settle into the form. I roll my shoulders, still adjusting to it a bit. Once I feel comfortable I started to summon our power. I drew the blade out of our right arm and rushed forward. I felt myself swinging our arm and felt as it slashed through the first Huskmon. Upon taking out the first Huskmon, the others began to take action against us. I made the body about face to slash apart another Huskmon. I noticed immediately they are trying to overwhelm us with their numbers, and by surrounding us. The wings on our back weren't just for show as we used them to speedily move out of the ambush. We bring our feet down screeching to a sudden halt outside the back. They obviously could not keep up with us as they were all struck confused glancing around. Taking their moment of confusion to our advantage we smashed our way through them.

This fight seemed so easy now, with all this power I can do anything! I wished there were more of these things just so we could destroy a few more. I felt myself relax in mid fight, but instantly corrected that when I made the body sharply turn to slash another Huskmon to pieces.

"Careful TK, don't slack," Patamon advised me.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away," I apologized.

"I know this power is a little overwhelming, but try and keep your wits,"

"I'm just kinda bored…I mean is this really all the Organization is gonna throw at us?"

"It does seem really easy, even given the others position,"

"…You don't think…" I began upon realizing something.

"It's pretty likely,"

"Then let's get ready to react," I said moving the body to toss a Huskmon out of my face. We both agreed that the organization obviously have something under their sleeves. The wave of Huskmon start to grow a bit thicker but it wasn't anything that we couldn't handle. I focused our power into our hands, "_**Strike of the Seven Stars!**_"

The seven stars cleared out most of the creatures in one shot. We took to the air above the battlefield to look back and see how the others were. The miniature Digimon stopped any Huskmon I missed from harming the others, and it seemed they were almost through the dark field. Once I saw their progress I dove down to the glowing path and swung our sword that unleashed a sword beam that disposed of the remaining Huskmon. We stood up straight to check the surrounding area, until suddenly I sensed something. I jumped back just as soon as I saw knife of some kind land in where I was standing moments ago. I look up to see the source, but only for strings of lightning to strike the path in front of me and then another Organization Nobody stood before me.

"And you are?"

"Larxenamon, is my name, but it shouldn't be too important for you to remember it," this one sounded female oddly enough. She crossed her arms as she seemed to observe my and Patamon's Mega Form. "Hmm…so this is the new power you were gifted with…shame…still too weak,"

"What!" we barked.

"You heard me, you think you have all the power in the world. You take down Xaldimon, and suddenly you you're the big bad boogie man," She laughed, though it was clearly a forced one with how she sounded. "I mean, you think your invincible, so allow me to show you how untrue that is,"

I growled in annoyance at her challenge. Patamon was all for putting her in her place too, "BlackSeraphimon we made it through let's go!" Matt called. I turn my head to see that some of the others already started going into the Digital World. I growled again. "Come on!" he called.

"I'll cover you!" I growled. "JUST GO!"

We summoned our power at charged at Larxenamon head on, but we both made the mistake of going in hot headed. We swung our sword, but she was lightning fast as she ducked under it. "Lightning Dart," she muttered stabbing one of her knives into our armor. The lightning attack that followed was excruciatingly painful. So much so it threw us back also making Patamon and I separate. We both went rolling against the shining path as if we were falling downhill. I growled in pain rubbing my chest. I suddenly felt myself be lifted off the ground by strong arms.

"No wait!" I yelled upon seeing the woman Nobody wave mockingly at me.

"Why don't you try and remember your place," she said. Suddenly I couldn't see her anymore once we had entered the portal. On the inside I flew into rage, but couldn't express due to the fact I felt I was falling out of control. I guess we were entering the Digital World now. I was somewhat surprised. She…really hurt me…more than VenomMyotismon did, or Xaldimon. One lesson she did teach me though, I'm not invincible, and that pain felt all too real. If I'm not careful…

I could be killed…


	18. Enter the Dark Masters

_**Kingdom Digimon part 19**_

"_**Enter the Dark Masters,"**_

_**A/N: Wow my God, how long has it been since I updated this...a year maybe. I do like this stroy, it just didn't get that many review so I didn't think anyone read it. But when i saw views, a favs, and follows. I was like...wow, I'm kinda irking a few people possibly. So I was like alright let's get some work done! Mostly a recap of what we already know. Nothing to the real plot yet in here, but it's pretty okay. This is one of those setting the stage chapters. If anyone has seen this series, which I know you have otherwise we wouldn't be here, you know this is a serious climax in this season. So naturally, that will be the climax here as well. **_

_**Enjoy...and read and review.**_

* * *

My eyes start to flutter open after the extremely disorienting dive back into the Digital World. I pick my head up to look around and see that I'm under someone's arm. I look over to see it's Tai. So he was the one who had grabbed me before. He starts to gather himself at the same time too. He sits up just as everyone starts to regain a sense of where we were and regaining our wits. I began moving around instantly regretting it due to a extremely painful feeling in my chest. Breathing even hurt a bit.

"Geez that was close," Tai muttered then turned his gaze to me. "You alright TK?"

"…Fine," I muttered looking away with distaste.

"What's wrong?"

"I was fine ya know, you saving me could've put us both in trouble,"

"Geez sorry,"

Although I said it, it didn't feel like I did. Of course I was glad Tai saved me, so why was I saying stuff I didn't feel? Why am I mad? I lost that fight, badly. I decided to settle on that being the reason of my fowl mood. Looking around we see the Digital world has gotten really, really messed up. It was so bad that everything was dark and the ground was jumbled up. We even saw this giant spiral thingie that reached all the way toward the sky. We ran into a Digimon named Chuimon, that Mimi and Palmon knew. There was so much fuss and whining going on I didn't pay much attention to all of it. But Chuimon did explain why everything was all messed up. Some really powerful Digimon called the Dark Masters were ruining the DigiWorld. Now, we had to try and beat them a restore it. Also the Digital World was all mashed together in that spiral mountain.

Then before we knew it a giant snake Digimon came in flying through the air at us. All of our Digimon digivolved to Champion but they still weren't anywhere near strong enough to fight him. Izzy explained that this was MetalSeadramon, one of the Dark Masters, and a mega Digimon. Way more powerful than our eight champions combined! Before we could do anything MetalSeadramon shot out his _River of Power _attack that totally blew us away. Next thing we know we're all on the ground and the place was covered in a heavy fog. The surprise attack really didn't help with my soreness at all. It hurt to move but then I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked to see it was Angemon smiling down at me.

"Sometimes it scary seeing you like that, I always think I'm dead," Angemon smirked as he chuckled. Then his head shot off in another direction and my gaze followed his. I saw nothing, but I knew something was out there. Angemon stood up. "Where ya going?"

"I'll be right back," he said, and those words made me feel very unsettled.

"We could just-,"

"It's too soon for that, if we try that again in our condition the result may be dangerous…you can get hurt now TK,"

"Right, be careful," He nods as he takes off into the air and scout the area. Only a moment later do I see something and I really hope Angemon sees it too. Suddenly, Angemon is shot out the air viciously making him lose his champion form and fall back into rookie. "Patamon!" Not again…not again…

I rush up to him to scoop him into my arms, and that when we meet the next Dark Master. Machinedramon, the soulless machine and it was easy to tell he is vicious. The other Digimon digivolved again into their ultimate states this time. Over, they all went down just as easy as Angemon. Then the ground gave way under us and we started to fall. We kept falling until we suddenly stopped. We had no idea why but then suddenly Weregarurumon and Garudamon started fighting for no reason. However, they claimed they weren't in control. It wasn't until we heard a laugh did we look and see a wooden Digimon with strings on his hands. Izzy stated that he was using us like puppets. The Digimon then used Izzy to lookup his profile to reveal him to be Puppetmon, another mega Digimon and the craziest of the Dark Masters. He claimed he was done playing games with us and cut our strings with his _Puppet Pummel_ after De-digivolvign the other Digimon to their rookie states. We started falling again which was ended by another rough landing. We landed in a coliseum that was empty until we saw a clown balancing on a ball roll over.

"I have a story to tell you children. There are eight Digidestined and eight Digimon. They all climbed up spiral mountain but were defeated by the Dark Masters, the end,"

"Worst story ever," I announced.

"You think so, well I guess I should stop clowning around," he said as his image completely changed into something much more weird looking if possible.

"Ah it's Piedmon!" Chuimon exclaimed in horror.

"Who?" Mimi asked.

"He's the worst of the worst, the darkest of the Dark Masters!" Chuimon exclaimed in pure terror.

Piedmon only laughed manically as he smirked as if he'd already won. I look at Patamon who was in my arms. He seemed pretty hurt and I wasn't in the best of conditions either, but we both knew that there was a good chance we'd need to learn how to use that power and fast!

"You're just a big bully, leave the Digimon alone!" Mimi cried out. Piedmon responded by throwing a small knife at her. However, Chuimon leaped from her arms to intercept it but was destroyed in the process. "Oh no!"

"Chuimon was a fool," Piedmon stated. At that Tai and Matt lost it. They ordered Agumon and Gabumon into action. They both warp digivolved into Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. Despite both being weaker then Black Seraphimon, I was pretty confident they had the power to do some type of damage. However, my hopes were quickly snuffed out when the two megas unleashed their first round of attacks. Piedmon effortlessly dodged Wargreymon's attack, and shattered Metalgarurmon's ice attack.

"_Chew on this, Trump Swords!"_

And just like that the battle was over. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon returned to the ground as Agumon and Gabumon.

"No way…" Izzy muttered.

"I'm really sorry…" Gabumon moaned.

"He was too much for us…" Agumon groaned in pain also. I was shocked, Piedmon stomped them both so easily, and with only one attack. It was crazy! My body starts to shake as the feeling of dread comes down on me. Patamon is shaking too.

"And allow me to reintroduce my supporting cast. Metalseadramon!" the water serpent burst from the ground behind Piedmon. "Machinedramon!" The mechanized Digimon burst onto the scene through a wall. "And Puppetmon!" the crazed Digimon suddenly just appeared out of nowhere upside down in front of Piedmon. Now I know why I feel so much dread, together, these guys are unbeatable. They all stared us down and we were pretty freaked since we threw our best punches and nothing seemed to work. I try to control my breathing as I regain myself for a minute.

"TK," Kari's voice grabbed my attention she looked at me sadly. "Don't, you're hurt, I can tell. So is Patamon,"

"We have too, at least to slow them down for a few," I looked at Patamon, not willing to do this without his approval. He looked worried too but he clearly was with me without uttering a word. Sharing a nod I grab hold of my Digivice, just when Izzy, going over a plan in his mind remembered they had another mega on our team. He tried to object before I could do anything but he was second too slow. "**Sacred Digivolution!"**

"**Patamon Sacred Digivolve too…Black Seraphimon!"**

The black armored angel rushed from the back to rise into the air to meet the Dark Masters. The four of them stared down the angel some clearly finding the act pointless and entertaining.

"Well, what are you going to do little one?" Piedmon asked.

"Well let's find out shall we?" The angel responded unsheathing both red blades from both his forearms.

"Oh this'll be fun!" Puppetmon exclaimed rushing out first. Black Seraphimon was not without a plan of attack. He deflected the puppet Digimon away deeming him the weakest. Metalseadramon struck next charging forward viciously as predicted. Black Seraphimon avoided the attack but the serpent circle back around to try and snag him in his teeth. Black Seraphimon maneuvered perfectly around each attack since the air was indeed his element. Black Seraphimon was in Machinedramon's range which the mechanized Digimon immediately noticed as he fired out two rounds of his _Giga Cannon_. Predicting his logic, Black Seraphimon managed to skim the blow of one blast for them to come in contact with Metalseadramon.

"_Strike of the Seven Stars!"_ the stars struck the giant mechanized Digimon in the chest since he didn't seem to be built to move around. The attack was powerful enough to actually throw him back.

"_Puppet Pummel!"_

What felt like a million rocks hitting me at the speed of a jet plane starting coming in and the size of a large ship. Black Seraphimon unleashed a powerful _Sylph Storm_ that blew the attack and the puppet away. Black Seraphimon rushed up to swung his swords downward. The puppet barely blocked the blades with his hammer but was on a fast face plant to the ground.

"_River of Power!"_

Barely avoid that by the skin of my teeth! The blast barely missed my chest as I had the body lean back. This felt so different, this power, was starting to become second nature. Black Seraphimon unleashed to twin sword beams in the form of an x that slammed Metalseadramon into the ground head first.

"Pathetic, all that talk for nothing," I heard myself say. The dreaded feeling comes back! I turn sharply to deflect a sword from impaling my head.

"Bold words, but let's see how well you deal against this _Trump Swords!"_

"_Excalibur!"_ Black Seraphimon responded by deflecting the blades. Piedmon smirked at me. "What is so interesting clown, seems like your power is insufficient here,"

"So full of yourself aren't we. So much power and you have no idea what to do with it. We were told to be careful with you, but I'd didn't think you'd be this strong. But unfortunately that's all you have. Like those two down there you are inexperienced with the power of a mega level. You even more so because of your human half,"

"Like you know anything,"

"You'll find yourself giving in to it. Slowly and gradually. The darkest parts of your heart will show infecting everyone, such a delicious plan they have…"

"The babbling you have going on is annoying Piedmon, what is the point your trying to make?"

"Enjoy this while you can. Eventually, what was given a excellent gift, will be snatched away, with interest,"

That really confused me, but I couldn't lose focus now. Piedmon smirked at me prodding me to rush him in order to put an end to this fight if I cut off the head first. But things didn't go my way at all. Puppetmon was hiding behind Piedmon the entire time without me noticing. I knew that when the Piedmon turned to allow Puppetmon to wind up and swing before a I could react. I went flying through a fell pillars then launched into the air by Machinedramon's claws, and Metalseadramon plowed us into the ground with his _River of Power_. It was a colossal and total defeat. We were slammed on our back in front of the others.

"Now watch as hope dies!" Piedmon exclaimed as four swords stabbing into my wings preventing me from moving. "_Ending Snipe!"_ Piedmon exclaimed shooting out a blast of energy out his finger and downward towards me. My wings were pinned down, but my arms weren't I summoned the remaining of my strength to try and cushion the impact. Black Seraphimon created a barrier that held up against the attack for a moment and then broke. As darkness took my vision.

(POV CHANGE)

"TK!" Matt exclaimed rushing over as the black angel shrunk back down. Patamon was resting on top of TK's chest, as if he had protected him even while they were one. The others gathered around the fallen boy and sent glares at Piedmon and the other evil mega Digimon.

"Boy he was a lot fun, I would love to play with him all by myself," Puppetmon muttered.

"Another time, perhaps, but now it's time we get rid of them," Machinedramon stated.

"Lucky us we just got the green light," Piedmon muttered looking to the side to only see a vanishing swirl of darkness.

"Then let's do it already," Metalseadramon announced as he prepped himself to strike. However, suddenly the Digidestined vanished. "What the-,"

The Digidestined were in a bubble and were being carried away by an old friend. "Hey, Piximon!" Tai exclaimed glad to see a friendly face. The Digimon smiled at them.

"Glad I was able to make it just in time," Pixiemon stated.

"Five minutes ago would've been better," Agumon groaned.

"Yeah…" Matt agreed as he cradled TK's unconscious body in his lap.

"Yes, the boy did well in keeping them busy long enough for me to get to you yep, yep. His power is as scary as I feared,"

"What do you mean?"

"He always made me nervous to be honest. Darkness and Digidestined just don't go together. He always seemed to have a deeper depth to his power even when we had met. The fact that he even lasted as long as he did proves how powerful he is. You'd best keep him underfoot and have a close on him,"

"TK is our friend, he wouldn't-well he knows we trust him," Mimi defended.

"He has dark powers; we can't keep singling him out like this. It only pushes him away and more reliant on that power of his," Izzy stated.

"Ah, that is also true, but a lesson to all of you children. Every enemy you've faced has always been a test of strength to you. The depths of power just keep getting deeper. The reason is ultimate power, ultimately corrupts," At that statement worried eyes fall on the battered bodies of TK and Patamon. An explosion outside the bubble recaptures their attention. They all look to see they've been discovered and the Dark Masters are given chase. Pixiemon made the ultimate sacrifice. He made the Digidestined go on ahead as he turned to stall the Dark Masters. He remembered the battle with Black Seraphimon must've done some kind of damage for him to exploit long enough for the kids to be too far gone to chase after.

The children only watch as a large explosion originating from Pixiemon's last stand. They feared the worst, but knew that was the only possible outcome. As the children sailed through the air in the bubble Pixiemon made for them they focused themselves for the battle ahead. But after Pixiemon's warning, it was somewhat unclear who the main target they should be preparing themselves for is.


	19. Power and Sacrifice

_**Kingdom Digimon part 20**_

"_**Power and Sacrifice,"**_

The first thing I feel is a really, really bad headache. After a few moments I open my eyes to look up into a dark sky and after looking to the side I didn't see anyone around me at first and then I realize that I must be alive, after all I bet I couldn't feel this bad if I…wasn't. The thought made me shiver. I very well could've…well…

"No…" I muttered shaking my head despite the discomfort it caused. Can't think like that.

"TK…" muttered a voice next to me. I turn to see Patamon beginning to stir next to me. I was surprised that I hadn't noticed him, but maybe the soreness kept me from seeing him.

"Patamon…" I muttered. I was surprised that my voice was just as weak as Patamon's. He seemed able to gather the strength to stand up as he took a few steps towards me. "I'm glad you're okay,"

"I'm glad we're okay…I thought for a minute that we'd…" Patamon was thinking the same thing I was and I can see that he didn't like it any more than I did, especially since he has already "died" before.

"Yeah…." I muttered trying my hardest not to think on that subject and think about where we are now. The last thing I remember was Piedmon about to finish us off.

"You're awake," came an excited voice behind me. I turn to see its Kari and Gatomon walking in through a few open trees. She rushed over to me then squats down to her knees to look me in the eyes. I flinch back a bit as I avert my gaze to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"A little sore…and kinda weak… but I'm fine," I told her. I returned my gaze to her to see a soft smile.

"I'm glad, after all I'd doubt we'd know what to do without you," she said.

"But you guys should probably take it easy for a little while for your strength to return," Gatomon advised. "Especially you Patamon since you take most of the damage from that combined form then TK does,"

"R-Really?" I asked completely surprised by that.

"You guys had injuries in the same places but Patamon's was more noticeable then yours," Gatomon explained. I had no idea about that, now I feel bad dragging Patamon into those fights.

"Don't worry TK Digimon heal fast, so I'll probably start feeling better a lot sooner then you," Patamon explained. I guess that just means that he and I won't be going mega anytime soon.

"Where are we Kari?" I asked.

"After you pasted out a Digimon named Pixiemon came to save us,"

"Oh….Pixiemon is here…" I said with not even a subtle bit of distaste.

"No…he…he stayed behind to stall the Dark Masters so we could escape…" Those four Digimon were powerful enough to put BlackSeraphimon down, so I'm sure the tiny puffball didn't last more than a few minutes. It's kinda sad that…I don't really feel anything about that. It's sad but it doesn't exactly make me feel sad. It's just something that happened.

"That's too bad, where are we now?"

"On some island, the others are over on the beach resting and talking about what to do next. They didn't want to disturb you so we set you up here," I pieced together that since Kari is kind of new to all this there wasn't much she could give in the talk so she decided to look after me. "Thirsty?" she questioned handing me a water bottle. She must've left her post to go get it before I woke up.

"Thanks…" I muttered taking it. I knew I was thirsty, so that meant Patamon was too. I let him drink first. We split it, he got the first half while I finished it. I moved to stand up but it hurt a little bit, so Kari assisted me. "Thanks…" I muttered to her again. As I tried to stand up straight and walk with her toward the others.

"You sure you should be moving around yet?" Kari asked concerned for me as she helped me stand.

"I can't let the others worry about me too much. I'll be fine," Honestly, I hated the idea of just sitting around also. I had no idea where we were exactly or how long I was out.

"I guess we should see what the others are talking about right now anyway," Gatomon added. Patamon was able to walk on his own next to me, but rather slowly. After a moment we came to the others who were sitting down on the beach looking all wet. Attention quickly fell on us as eyes all stared at me with worried looks.

"TK!" Matt exclaimed rushing over to me. Kari backed off a bit once she was sure I could stand on my own. Then Matt wrapped me up in his arms, I hugged him back for what it's worth but it hurt a lot. I clench my teeth trying to ignore the pain the tight embrace gave me. I think Joe noticed my pain filled face as it probably looked like every muscle in my face was clenched.

"Take it easy Matt, he might still be sore," Joe said with a smirk and a slight wink toward me. I catch my breath after that showing of painful affection nodding in thanks for the rescue.

"Sorry kiddo, I was just really freaked, I thought I was gonna lose you…"

"Could we not talk about it…?" I said angrily. I know what could've happened, but it…honestly…scared me. Despite my gruff response Matt seemed to recognize this somehow.

"Right…sorry but you weren't the only one scared back there TK," Matt said which made me look in another direction.

"How are you feeling?" Sora asked deciding to cut in.

"Sore…and pretty weak…Patamon and I won't be able to Sacred Digivolve again anytime soon though,"

"Honestly, I think that may be a good thing TK," Matt said which made me look at him with a puzzled expression.

"But BlackSeraphimon is one of the strongest on our team!" I exclaimed.

"But it puts you at serious risk TK. Plus…that power is doing something to you, don't you know that?"

"So what if it's make me different!" I exclaimed. "I like being this way!"

"I'm not saying who you are is bad, but it could turn you into something you may not like. With this power you feel you don't have to be scared of anyone right?"

"That's right!"

"But right now Patamon can't even digivolve on his own TK, so you're going to have rely on the rest of us,"

"Half of the Digimon are tired still too," I said and I knew that by only taking a short look at them.

"Their Digimon, they can recover faster, you can't no matter how often you become one TK. Now just listen, that power you've got is really dangerous you gotta stop using it,"

"No," I said plainly and I said in a way that was hard to argue with.

"Listen Matt, why don't we just lighten off him a bit," Tai said placing a hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt shrugged it off and then turned on Tai.

"In case you hadn't noticed Tai because TK used it he almost got killed,"

"He stalled long enough for Pixiemon to get to us though," Izzy mentioned. "We wouldn't be here right now if he hadn't,"

"Izzy's right and he's one of our best and strongest too. This gives us more options on how to go offensive,"

"Which we can do just fine without relying too much on him, we won't know the lasting effects of this thing,"

"I have to agree with Matt on that one," Joe said. "His physical condition is threatened when he uses it, so I don't think we should rely on him fighting unless we have too,"

Tai folds his arms then, "But what if-,"

"I don't want to talk about this!" I yelled before the discussion could go any further. I clenched my fist so tight I was shaking. "I really…don't want to talk about this…"

Matt and the others finally got the hint as he backed off simply saying 'alright then'. Why couldn't he understand what was happening was beyond any of our control. Piedmon knew I'd step in…I'm scared…more scared then I've ever been because of that twisted clown. I knew I had to be careful, but this only made the idea more likeable. I couldn't afford to be scared, but I was and I really hated it. Now, I'm causing fights to break out over me and I don't like that. After I voiced my thoughts about my own power the others kinda back tracked about what happened. Pixiemon had saved us and we ended here on this beach. Apparently earlier they thought someone was drowning but it was just a trap set up by our old friend Shellmon. Tai thinks that the Digimon must be getting stronger since they were so effective against him without even digivolving. Everyone seemed pretty hesitant to buy it, but liked the idea as the Digimon felt their confidence boost up a little. Patamon however stood off and even though I gave him a compliment he only shook his head.

"Tai's mistaking experience for strength. Virtually, none of us are a whole lot stronger from the beginning," he told me and I understand why he kept that to himself. That is a rather depressing comment that was probably true since Patamon could sense the strength of a Digimon. Suddenly, there was a weird smell in the air. I didn't know what it was at first, but it didn't take long for everyone to recognize it.

"FOOD!" we all exclaimed. Everyone rushed toward where the scent was coming from myself lagging behind a bit but pushing myself as best I could. We came across what looked like a shack of some sort and that's where the smell was strongest. However, something shot through my brain that made me stop dead in my tracks. I don't know what it was but it just made me stop and as much as I wanted to it was hard to ignore. Walking toward that shack was a bad idea. Joe noticed me stop, but in turning to look back at me he failed to notice where he was running and clipped Mimi's heel making her shoe slip off and her tripping to the ground. Joe was vehemently apologizing as he handed the shoe back to her then looked at me confused.

"TK what's wrong, don't you smell the food?" Joe asked confused.

"Come on we'd better hurry before the others gobble it all up!" Gommamon exclaimed.

"Something isn't right…" I muttered. I sniffed the air again, but the food smelled…off. In my excitement I didn't notice it, but now that I'm closer I can.

"You smell it too TK?" Patamon asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Mimi asked.

"I'm not so sure that this is safe…" I muttered. "The food smells…"

"Unconventional and how far it traveled to us is odd too. Ignoring where we are too, that shack looks really vacant with no cooking smoke coming out of it," Patamon explained for me since I couldn't find the words. Suddenly we heard the others cry out in protest as the entrance to the shack was sealed off by sand. The rest of us gasped in shock as we rushed over to see what was going on. I felt two strong presences they were Digimon and they weren't weak either. Patamon was better at this and identified one as MegaSeadramon and the other as an ultimate level Digimon.

Suddenly, a Digimon popped right out of the sand scaring us to pieces. Gommamon said that it's a Digimon named Scorpiomon and he worked for MetalSeadramon. I reached my limit with running, I was too sore and my body was giving out on me pretty quick. Joe thinking quickly gave me the chance to get on his back so he could carry me pigbackstyle as he and Mimi and our Digimon tried to outrun Scorpiomon. Honestly, he wasn't that fast, but Joe and Mimi's pace wasn't much faster either. Despite me weighing practically nothing, Joe was feeling pretty tired carrying me and running and with little actually fitness. Suddenly, the Digimon dived under the sand and we stopped to take a breather for the moment.

"He's gone…at least I think…" I said as Joe sat me down. "Thanks Joe,"

"Hey no problem, I saved you once already, wait I forgot that wasn't you," Joe said catching his breath. Gommamon and Palmon had found some clams in the sand. Patamon was still too weak to Digivolve anyway so he allowed Gommamon and Palmon to eat their fill. However, after a few moments Patamon and I felt something was wrong again. Suddenly, Scorpiomon burst out the sand to attack.

"Hey those are my clams!" Scorpiomon exclaimed displeased.

Gommamon and Palmon digivoled to champion level thinking that Tai's earlier theory was true about the Digimon getting stronger. However, it was clear that as the fight went on that they needed to Digivolve again to take this guy out. So they did and in a few moments Zudomon and Lillimon took care of him and then we rushed off to rescue the others from MetalSeadramon. We got there just in the nick of time since MetalSeadramon decided to set the shack on fire, but we switched our friends with Scorpiomon. We rushed off to climb aboard Zudomon and get as far away as possible from the Dark Master. But it didn't take long for him to catch up with us as water is his element. Lillimon rushed to confront the Dark Master to take his attention away from us. She however didn't last long and was De-Digivolved to Palmon. Zudomon turned quickly around to catch Palmon, but this gave time for MetalSeadramon to catch up as he crashed into Zudom sending us into the ocean. Zudomon fought back ramming into the mega, but it was futile as after one attack Zudomon was Gommamon again.

"Now this ends!" MetalSeadramon dove at us and suddenly my Digivice exploded in light.

"What the-," suddenly after a bright flash and I heard Patamon say "Patamon Sacred Digivolve too!" and the next thing I know I'm in the sphere as BlackSeraphimon.

"What's happening?" I muttered confused. This form….so much…pain….can't….wait….its fading?

"TK how did you-?"

"I didn't do it we're not strong enough,"

I don't know how it happened anymore then Patamon, but we couldn't question it as we deflected MetalSeadramon's charge. The sea serpent wasn't happy at seeing us but was rightfully on guard since I had fought all four Dark Masters to a standstill. He studied me for a moment as if looking for something, and as hard as it was I couldn't keep up the ploy. I was dead tired and in this form it was probably painfully obvious as it was painful. MetalSeadramon smirked upon realizing my weakened condition and moved in for the kill. We flew out of range of the next attack narrowly avoiding it. That staring contest gave us time to think of a plan for the others to get away though. We both sensed something down below and we knew our way out of this. Despite some miracle Patamon and I are able to maintain mega we knew it won't be long enough to beat this Dark Master. After focusing some of our power we create a dark corridor in the water.

"Swim to that, I'll keep him busy!" BlackSeraphimon ordered as he rushed off to confront MetalSeadramon. The sea serpent snapped at us, but BlackSeraphimon was still quick. However, I could feel that the handling that was usually so smooth and easy was much more difficult to maintain. "_Shadow Blast!_" the angel exclaimed shooting out a narrow beam of pure energy. The attack hit home, but barely did anything being that MetalSeadramon was one tough customer.

"Ugh!" I gasped trying to catch my breath. That attack did a lot more damage to me than him. "W-w-what's…happening…?"

"The others made it to the portal now, we'd better move," Patamon advised quickly.

BlackSeraphimon backed off trying to outmaneuver MetalSeadramon but he was determined to capture the angel in his jaws. Suddenly, a gigantic Digimon leaped up at the metal creature knocking him away. This gave us the chance we needed to dive inside the portal. Once inside I see the worried faces of the others slowly relax as the corridor closes our form disappears as I collapse on the floor. Matt spear head the rush toward me as he held me up in his arms.

"TK…what did you do that for…you were still hurt!" Matt scolded with clear fear in his voice.

"I…" no strength to even speak. That one attack did me in and MetalSeadramon didn't even touch us.

"We don't know what happened since TK said he didn't activate it. For some reason I don't feel as bad as he does either so I don't know what happened," Patamon explained.

"How'd you guys know Whamon was around?" Agumon asked.

"I sensed him below us," Patamon explained.

"And that should be everyone right?" echoed the voice all around them.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch Whamon, we definitely owe you one!" Tai exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad we were able to tell it was Whamon right away and that we got him to help you out TK," Sora said.

"T-Thanks…" I gasped. I couldn't even stay awake anymore as blackness covered my vision.

(THIRD PERSON)

TK had pasted out from total exhaustion and Matt was completely losing it. He didn't know why his brother kept putting himself in these situations. "Patamon what happened?"

"Far as I can tell…we Digivolved completely out our control," Patamon explained.

"Interesting sort of like how you guys respond to us when we're in danger but a much bigger jump in level, maybe TK's digivice sensed the danger and reacted based on the level of the danger," Izzy theorized with finger to his chin.

"I'm taking this thing," Matt said reaching for TK's Digivice.

"Whoa, Matt you remember we can't touch his Digivice just like he can't touch ours," Tai reminded stopping Matt.

"This thing is probably what's forcing TK to fight,"

"Patamon I thought you didn't have any energy left," Izzy inquired.

"I don't, I think the power came from somewhere else, something a lot more fragile," Patamon looked at TK worriedly. "Maybe the energy he lives on…"

"We're safe for now though that's what's important," Tai said grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hello, did you not hear Patamon, TK could be dying!"

"Don't say that Matt, but we definitely should make sure he's careful. A little rest and he'll be fine," Patamon ushered Matt. Matt looked at the little winged Digimon then sighed. He supposed the most he could do at this point was allow him to rest and regain his strength. Matt was worried, getting more worried by the second. This power was doing something to TK and no one seemed to be at all concerned. Matt resisted the urge to yell and point fingers and instead allowed his brother some time to sleep. Gabumon also coaxed Patamon to get some rest too. Once the pair is asleep everyone seemed to relax a bit.

"Things are getting a bit out of control…" Tai muttered to himself. He didn't like how things were looking for everyone. They knew that defeating the Dark Masters were the priority right now, but with everything that's been going on with TK it was hard to stay focused. The Organization of Darkness is quickly becoming a growing problem that TK can't handle on his own at this point. Tai would even state the child never could handle them on his own which is why he was targeted.

"I agree," Sora said hearing Tai's muttering. "This whole thing is crazy enough with the Dark Masters I honestly don't know if we can handle anymore,"

"Aw Sora…" Biyomon muttered placing a wing on her partner's leg. "We can pull through this, I'm sure we can,"

"Biyomon, that overgrown sea snake is gunning for us, and we have a DigiDestined who's down right now,"

"But on the upside of things he'll be okay, and the rest of us Digimon have recovered pretty well since our first meeting with the Dark Masters so we won't be limited anymore," Agumon proclaimed putting a positive spin on things.

"Well that is true…but we're really in the belly of the beast here," Joe said.

"Yeah literally," Sora said with a sigh.

"We know what we're up against now, and I feel that we'll be ready the next time we charge into action!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Wow, it's just kinda hard to be as positive as you guys," Mimi said with her hands in her lap.

"It's easy just be positive!" Palmon exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh well since you put it that way…"

"The best we can do now is to regroup, gather or strength and come up with the next plan of attack," Izzy said. He glanced at TK and Patamon and then added. "BlackSeraphimon is definitely gonna be out of commission for a while, the Dark Masters weakened our strongest playing card, something they probably planned from the beginning. This weakened state will no doubt attract attention from that organization as well so we'll have to gather as much information on them as we can,"

"We'll need TK to open up and talk about that, and you know that's not gonna be easy," Tai said.

"Why is that?" Kari asked confused.

"Well…these guys have been messing with his head ever since we got to the Digital World. We hadn't noticed it… well until now…" Tai admitted that part with no small amount of shame. Even though he was designated the leader before they went back to the real world, he still felt pretty responsible for not being more aware of what TK was going through. TK was always so disconnected and distant from them, so it was hard to know. However, even with this excuse he still felt greatly responsible. "He's pretty scared of these guys and probably doesn't like to even think about them," Tai finished.

"Oh…well what do they want?" Kari asked.

"They want something that you all have," Gatomon spoke up. This caught everyone's attention. "At the time I didn't pay the black coats that much mind, but if they're this involved with everything that's happening then we might be in danger,"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. There was a big lurch as everyone was thrown for a loop as apparently Whamon made a sharp move upward.

"Listen everyone, I've put some distance between us and MetalSeadramon so we should be safe. I'm pulling up to the surface for some fresh air," Whamon explained to lessen the confusion and panic that was about to grow in everyone. At that everyone was glad to move out of the Whale's belly for a little bit. Once Whamon surfaced they all climbed to the top of the the Digimon's back. Matt had decided to bring TK and Patamon up with them, and they were so exhausted they didn't stir in the least at being carried.

"I wonder if we can catch some fish…especially since that shack was a bust…" Joe groaned looking out into the sea to see a few fish jumping about.

"Mind giving us that explanation a little later Gatomon?" Kari asked to which the cat Digimon nods to. They needed a little break from all the tension it was great to relax. Izzy opened up his laptop analyzing the mega Digimon they had in their arsenal. First he observe Metal Garurumon and his plethora of weaponry. Still, he found no information on BlackSeraphimon which still disturbed him a bit. Finally, he looked through Wargreymon's profile then found something interesting. He called Tai over to inform him about the weapons on Wargreymon's arms called the Dramon Killers. They specialize in defeating Dramon type Digimon which half of the Dark Masters were so he thought this would be a great advantage. After everyone was resting for a little while TK began to stir. Matt noticed this and looked down at his brother in his lap, he frowned noticing the sweat that was coming out his forehead and the look of distress.

"A nightmare?" Matt questioned deciding he should wake him up from it. Before Matt could touch him TK shot up at the exact same moment Patamon did as well. "Whoa, that's kinda scary, TK are you-,"

"W-Where, where are they?" TK looked around rapidly left to right in a clear panic. This quickly caught everyone's attention as he kept looking around fearful. They also noticed Patamon, despite weakened, taking a fighting position as his eyes gazed around too.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Gabumon asked. They didn't answer as finally Patamon and TK unknowingly agreed on a direction as they both gazed farther out into the water. Noting their gaze everyone turned too, to stare with open mouths to see another black coat simply strolling…on the top of the water! "Oh no…" Gabumon muttered.

"This is the last thing we need…" Patamon growled.

"Hey guys, how ya doin?" called up the black coat in a casual voice. "I heard one of the little ones wasn't feeling too good. Big guy upstairs wants to see if he can't help you out,"

"Buzz off you creep!" Matt barked at him. Whamon was currently in an awkward position not being able to simply swim away with the kids on his back, but also not knowing what was happening.

"Now, now, don't be rude. It's very unbecoming, I thought you would be all about friendship and maken friends and all that stuff," the black coat said with folded arms.

"TK…" Patamon muttered. TK glanced at Patamon and gives him an unknowing look.

"He's not that strong," TK stated suddenly alerting everyone that he had stopped panicking. "At least, he's not as strong as the others I've met,"

"Ouch, now, it's takes more than strength to be good at what we do. I mean, you know, ya just really gotta put your heart into it," the black coat replied with a shrug. "Still, gotta bring you back to see what's going on with ya. Besides, wouldn't want people you like getting hurt in the crossfire since you're a time bomb and all,"

"Time bomb?" Izzy questioned.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" he questioned genuinely confused, or at least his best impression of confusion. "Kid's gonna be drunk on power pretty soon, now don't let that weak state fool ya he's gonna come back stronger than ever and when he does it's gonna be tough for him to tell friend from foe,"

"These are the games you people like to play," Gatomon hissed pointing a claw at the black coat. "Use your words to twist the hearts and minds of others and make them do what you want. It won't work here so either get ready for the catfight of your life or take a hike,"

"Alright, then," he said suddenly deadly serious as his tone of voice changed. He raised both his hands for a tower of water to shoot out from behind him. Out of it comes what appeared to be a blue sitar. "I Demyxmon will send you all to a watery grave,"

"You guys better get to Digivolving and fast!" Tai exclaimed.

"**Gatomon…Digivolve too…Angewomon!"**

"**Gabumon Warp Digivolve to….Metal Garurumon!"**

"**Tentomon Digivolve too…Kabuterimon!"**

"**Biyomon Digivolve too…Birdramon!"**

The four Digimon took off into the sky with Kabuterimon and Birdramon carrying a few of the Digidestined.

"_Water Dance!"_ Demyxmon played a few notes on his sitar making water whips appear from the surface of the water. The whips reached up into the air swiping at everyone.

"_Celestial Arrow!" _Angewomon exclaimed shooting an arrow of light. Demyxmon suddenly sunk into the water dodging the arrow. "Hey where'd he go?"

"Maybe I can find him," Whamon volunteered diving down below. Everyone was silent as they waited for few moments, but it felt like hours.

"Can you tell where he is?" Izzy asked TK, but the blonde shook his head.

"He's masking himself really well I can't tell…" he responded and Patamon though his senses were sharper had to agree. "I just know he's not far,"

Suddenly, a water tower shot up toward Angewomon, she was caught off guard as the tower slammed into her backed by tremendous pressure as she lost flight and fell into the water.

"Angewomon!" Kari cried. Birdramon moved to assist her, but was almost knocked out the air as well when a water tower shot up. Then another almost hit Kabuterimon if the Digimon hadn't swerved to the side sharply with his occupants holding on tightly. Suddenly, an explosion of water shot up with Demyxmon flying upward toward the air and Whamon below him. Whamon opened his mouth let Angewomon fly out with an arrow notched and ready. She fired an arrow of light that Demyxmon was forced to block with his instrument.

"Now you're in my element you sick twisted heartless creature," she growled.

"Such a lovely creature spotting such hateful words, shameful," He positioned his sitar in front of him. "_Relaxing Bubbles!" _Suddenly a horde of bubbles came shooting out of his sitar as he strummed it and they came at Angewomon harshly as she was blown back but even more so when she felt her strength fading as the bubbles relaxed her buddy so much. "Don't fight it just relax…"

"Fine, I will," she responded.

"_Meteor Wing!"_ Birdramon exclaimed shooting flaming fireballs at Demyxmon. He strummed his sitar for a water tower to come up and give him instant land. As he leaped away letting the attack be dosed by his water. He was diving back down for the water again. Metal Gaururmon beat him down though, so Demyxmon unleashed another _Relaxing Bubble_ attack. However, Metal Garurumon used his _Ice Wolf Bite _attack to unleash a shower of missiles that froze each bubble solid and scoring direct hits on Demyxmon.

"Kabuterimon, aim for the water!" Izzy instructed. Kabuterimon unleashed an _Electro Shocker_ directly into where Demyxmon landed delivering a powerful shock straight into Demyxmon as he went rolling along the surface of the water.

"Alright, now let's bring it home!" Tai exclaimed.

"_Meteor Wing!" _Birdramon attacked first with a shower of fire. Demyxmon responded as before by raising a tower of water to block the attack.

"_Metal Wolf Claw!" _Metal Garurumon attacked the tower as the freezing attack froze and shattered the tower as the attack and Birdramon's went raining down on Demyxmon.

"_Electro Shocker!" _Kabuterimon exclaimed shooting another ball of electrical energy straight into the water preventing Demyxmon from diving under to escape of the attacks nailed him all at once and he quickly fell to a knee in pain. He growled as he held his sitar up to call another attack barely able to strum it. However, before he could get a note off an arrow of light smashed right through it and into Demyxmon's chest. Once broken, the sitar fell apart into mere puddles of water. Demyxmon gasped in shock as he placed a hand on where was struck with the arrow.

"No way…you guys got me…heh…oh well these things happen," he turned his gaze to TK then held up five fingers. "Tick," one finger, "Tick," another, "Tick, another, "Tick," another "Tick," his last finger goes down. "Boom…" he muttered as his hand vanished and so did the rest of him. TK really didn't like what he was just implying.

"There's no way that fight didn't get someone's attention, we'd better move," Tai instructed. All the Digimon de-digivolved then climbed inside Whamon for the Digimon to swim off again below the sea. Once inside Tai shot TK a huge smirk. "See TK, you're not alone and you aren't the only one who can't teach these guys a lesson or two,"

"Congrats, it took half us to beat probably one of their weaker members,"

"Oh come on don't be like that…" Tai said instantly deflated.

"Besides he did have the whole ocean to use against us," Gatomon grumbled. "You shouldn't take everything they say to heart TK these guys are masters of manipulation,"

"But….I don't get why send someone like that who could be beaten so easily," Patamon said.

"That's how they work," Gatomon said. "The Organization of Darkness is full of heartless creatures composed of Digimon who lost themselves in the quest for power. I was sure Myotismon was going to join their ranks with the way he was acting and how they interacted with him. They straddle the line all for their own personal gain. What's scary is they operate in secret that no one knows much about them or even where they are,"

"The black coats are the higher up ones, the ones who control the lesser Nobodies," Patamon added. "Those Nobodies are apparently a fusion of Digimon and Human,"

"Digimon…and human…?" Kari asked with a tilted head. She glanced at TK with a worried expression and she wasn't the only one. Eventually everyone was staring at TK and he didn't like it at all.

"What?" TK asked.

"From what Gatomon is saying, and from what we've accomplished so far TK it really sounds like…" Patamon trailed off.

"What?"

Gatomon points a claw at him. "Their trying to turn you into a Nobody…"


	20. Fun and Pains

_**Kingdom Digimon part 21**_

"_**Fun and Pains,"**_

"A Nobody…me?" I questioned with a growing fear in my stomach. Gatomon nods to my question with sureness in her eyes. "How do you know?"

"The way they speak of you and from what they've done so far. They explained the process of becoming a Nobody and hearing everything they've said and done to you. I can put the pieces together,"

"Do you have any idea on how to stop it?" Tai asked. Gatomon shook her head. "So what does this mean now?"

"There isn't anything we can really do right now, plus this is something that is beyond me,"

"Really, we can't do something to help him or reverse whatever it is their doing to him?" Kari asked.

"It's really complicated. From what I understand, there not just attacking him, they're beating on his heart and forcing him to pry one his darker desires. Only one who can do anything about it is TK,"

"I guess that's it. Since he's not in immediate danger then no real harm is coming to him so we should focus on the Dark Masters for now, especially Metal Seadramon," Tai said with authority. I'm not going to say anything, but I was a little shock Tai blew this off so easily. This is major! They're trying to turn me into one of them…I can't be one of them…I just can't be.

"No real harm!?" Matt questioned outraged. Eyes fell on him to see his cold eyes glaring at Tai. "How can you say that?"

"He's safe with us Matt, we're not gonna let those guys take him,"

"You totally missed the point, TK is already in their grasp and he isn't safe until we can figure something out!"

"What do we do Matt, our expert is TK on this and he didn't even know about this. There isn't a lot we can do, so TK will have tough it out for now. But we can't stop and worry about these guys until we take care of the Dark Masters. We can only fight one battle at a time,"

"Who are you to say how serious this situation is when we don't even fully understand it!?"

"Well Matt in case you hadn't noticed we're not really in the position to do anything!"

"That doesn't stop you from thinking about fighting the Dark Masters does it!?"

"So what do you expect us to do?"

"I want you to treat this like it's a problem now, instead of a problem to be solved later. A temporary solution would be better than just sweeping it under the rug!"

"Matt," I said grabbing his shirt and tugging on it. His head swung in my direction and he fixed me with an icey stare. It actually made me shiver a bit but I continued on. "I'll be fine for now. I won't be fighting or anything. I don't mind sitting out for a little while until we get this sorted out. Tai's right, we can't stop moving to take care of me,"

"TK," he said between mashed teeth.

My grip on his shirt tightened, "Just please…stop fighting…" I felt my eyes start to water as my body shook. I didn't want to be the one that broke the team apart. Matt always thought of me and he'd go to extremes to protect me, I knew that. However, right now isn't the time for that. Seeing my face Matt relaxes and takes a few cleansing breaths. Seeing him mellow out made me release his shirt. We stood in silence for a little bit no one moving and no one saying anything.

"We've got company!" Whamon suddenly alerted. Everyone's focus changed from the previous discussion to focus in on Whamon.

"We can't fight them in the water like this…" Tai muttered.

"There is a way that I might be able to lose him for the moment hold on," Whamon warned. Suddenly the whale Digimon lurched forward making everyone lose balance to fall over. Whamon must've really been moving since it felt like tossed around like a salad. Then there was a rocky portion as if Whamon was trying to force himself through a tight space that shook us up pretty good. However, after a while Whamon made it to the surface to let us out. We were glade to be out in fresh air and safe for the moment. The moment was short though as Metal Seadramon blasted out of the water. Tentomon digivolved to Champion to bring up Tai, Izzy, Kari and Agumon. Soon Agumon warped digivolved to Wargreymon to fight Metal Seadramon. They battle was looking pretty uneven with Wargreymon struggling to gain a foothold in the fight. I gripped my Digivice tightly watching as I felt this overbearing rush flow through me. I wanted to fight I wanted to fight so much. I had recovered a large amount of my strength again, but I knew I wouldn't be at full powerful. The thought of a struggle like that excited me, and I was having a hard time to choke it back down and just watch.

Wargreymon was trapped in Metal Seadramon's mouth as the humanoid dragon Digimon struggled to hold the jaw open so he wouldn't be crushed. Suddenly, Whamon came out of nowhere to tackle the mega Digimon giving enough slack for Wargreymon to slip out. This enraged the sea serpent as he turned his head to fire a _River of Power_ attack. It hit Whamon dead on as the Digimon gave a shout of pain.

"WHAMON!" we called.

Wargreymon now angered raised his claws above his head. "Eat this, _Great Tornado!"_ Wargreymon rushed forward into Metal Seadramon's mouth but began to shred the Chrome Digizoid to pieces easily and burst out the other side. Wargreymon turned to admire his work. "So much for you armor, seems to me that you're a little rusty," he taunted. After that he turned back into Koromon who was dazed.

After that Kabuterimon touched back down on the beach and returned to rookie form as Izzy and Tai rejoined us with Koromon in Tai's arms. We watched sadly as Whamon began to fade away. His data is going towards the top of Spiral Mountain. We were told that that's where all the data was being held and that no Digimon could be reborn as long as this place existed. We noticed the same happening to Metal Seadramon as well, but not just that but the sea was vanishing as well. Izzy suggested that with each Dark Master we defeat their areas are returned back to the Digital World restoring a portion of the land. With this victory under our belts everyone was pretty upbeat, especially Tai who was excited to push on through and fight the next Dark Master. However, Mimi called this train to a halt as she was setting up graves for fallen friends. There's one for Wizardmon, Chuimon, Pixiemon, and Whamon respectively. Tai was less receptive of Mimi's feelings telling her to suck it up and keep moving. My eyes widened at his words. When did Tai start talking like that? Matt instantly jumped in to knock Tai off his high horse and bash him verbally about having ice in his veins. Ironic I thought with the look in his eyes from before. But it was weird, when did we start to fight like this as well? Everyone was out of character honestly and it was really odd to me.

After this fight we move toward the forest with everyone stuck in their own thoughts. I'd never heard the group travel so quietly with only our footsteps being the source of noise heard. My eyes glanced to each and every one of them. I felt this odd sensation coming from all of them, but I couldn't out what it was. Suddenly, I heard something. It sounded like a voice that called for attention to anyone who could hear. I ignored it though thinking it might be a trap or something from the Organization especially since it looked like I was the only one who heard it. Though I gave everyone a look to be sure that I was the only one, but I noticed that Kari was missing. I looked at Tai who seemed so lost in his thoughts he didn't even seem to notice.

"Kari?" I questioned stopping to look around to see where she went. I was surprised I hadn't noticed her walk off either, but I guess I was consumed in my own thoughts too. My voice broke through the silence as everyone stopped to look at me and then notice Kari wasn't around. Before Tai could swing into a full panic Kari and Gatomon came around the corner from where we just were.

"Don't wonder off," Tai said sternly.

"Okay," she relented a little sadden she worried Tai. I wanted to ask what made her wonder off though since she doesn't seem to be the type to do that. When she rejoined the group I stepped to her side to tap her shoulder. She looked at me.

"How come you wondered off?"

"I thought I heard someone calling," she answered a little embarrassing especially since no one else heard it.

"Really, I heard it too," I said surprised I wasn't the only one. I wonder why that was.

Before we can delve deeper into this new mystery we felt ourselves lurch forward as suddenly the scenery around us began moving in a blur. We were confused but the latest weird thing to happen to us. Izzy informed everyone that the land we're on is on some kind of whatever-Izzy-called- it thing. We all jumped off the one we're on only to for that one to stop and another start.

"This is ridiculous!" Joe called.

"Whoever's controlling these things wants us to get somewhere in a hurry," Sora said.

"I have an idea," Tai informed everyone. The first chance we got we all landed on a still piece of land and we all hurried into the trees branches. After we all took a seat to relax and figure out what the heck is going on.

"Well that was fun," Joe groaned.

"I guess another Dark Master must be behind this, but what is he playing at?" Izzy wondered.

"Doesn't matter, I say we go to him and fight!" Tai exclaimed.

"Of course that would be your first thought is that all you can think about?" Matt asked annoyed.

"Well we aren't getting anything done by sitting up here,"

"Geez sometimes Tai I'd wish you'd just get lost," And in that moment Tai vanished making everyone gasp.

"Wooow, now make a wish for a sweet tea, with a lemon please," Mimi said.

"Sora!" Biyomon exclaimed as Sora vanished too. Soon Mimi, Joe, Kari, and Izzy followed. This left only Matt, myself, and all the Digimon.

"And then there were two…" I muttered.

"Don't worry TK, we don't need the others, especially Tai," Matt said facing me.

"Matt…we can't go into fights like these thinking like that…your starting to sound like me…"

"What?"

"I know you care Matt, but you don't need to be so worried about me. I can take care of myself. I should've proven that to you by now. I know the others don't trust me a whole bunch and I know some of the evil Digimon see me as a trophy or something. I have my own strength so I don't need yours," I said staring into his eyes. "We got this far because we worked together…" Why did it sound like I didn't believe in what I was saying?

"TK it's not that it's just…"

"What?" Before Matt could continue he vanished again making me jump in surprise and he was replaced by Izzy. "Huh Izzy what's going on here?"

"Oh I'm back," Izzy said surprised to see all the Digimon in the same positions clearly lost on what to do with their partners popping in and out. Izzy looked to see me sitting next to him. He seemed relieved to see me. "I was wondering if something might happen to you while we were all scattered about,"

"Thanks…" I muttered with a sigh. This was getting frustrating. Izzy opened his mouth to say something else, but suddenly he wasn't there and I found myself with Joe. "Whoa…so that's what that feels like…kinda cool,"

"Seriously, this is anything but co-," I cut him off when suddenly I began laughing uncontrollable with no means of making it stop. I flailed my arms and legs trying to control myself but the laughter kept coming as if something or someone was tickling me. Eventually it did stop and came back down to the ground. "I don't see how this is a laughing matter," Joe scolded.

"Guess you missed the joke," I said. Before he could respond he vanished too and was replaced by Matt. "Matt!"

He turned to me. "TK!" he rushed over to bend down hug me. He pulled away to look at me. "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine, don't worry," I said. I rubbed my stomach. "I did have a laughing attack though, pretty weird…I realized I hadn't laughed in a while,"

"TK are you sure you're alright,"

"Will you back off!" I snapped without meaning too. My wellbeing shouldn't be the most important thing right now. Matt seemed taken aback a bit and seemed to shrink back. I wanted to say something else to ensure I wasn't made at him, but suddenly I heard someone calling my name. This made Matt stand up as we both looked around. I mashed my teeth frustrated with myself that I hadn't noticed this Digimon closing in on us before.

"Time to play…" the voice said.

"Stay close TK," Matt advised.

"Time to play,"

"Sounds like their getting closer, but I can't tell where-," Suddenly my vision was blinded as if hands covered my face. I swat the hands away and turned to see Puppetmon smirking.

"Time to play!" he exclaimed.

"Stay away from my brother Puppetmon, or I'll turn you into firewood!" Matt ordered standing in front of me.

"Aww that's not nice, all I want was to play a little game with TK,"

"A game?" I questioned stepping aside Matt instantly curious.

"Yeah, we're gonna play cops and robbers, here," he said tossing a large gun in my direction. I caught in my arms but it was too heavy for me and it slipped out my arms. It hit the ground and suddenly it started firing out REAL bullets. I flail in shock and fear at the sound and jumped back.

"Are you crazy this thing is real!" I yelled.

"Of course it is. With pretend bullets you can't really tell if you hit someone or not," Puppetmon said with a smile and laugh as if that should've been obvious. "The first round is pretend, but then we play for real,"

"What…" I said as my face fell.

"Don't worry TK he's just trying to scare you, you're not going anywhere with him," Matt assured me.

"Don't tell him lies or your nose will grow," he said throwing a ball of string. The string exploded around Matt to trap him and he fell over.

"Matt!" I yelled surprised rushing to his side, but still staying aware of Puppetmon.

"Alright let's go,"

"Take a hike!"

"What, well if that's what you want I'll just skip the first pretend round with your brother here," Puppetmon's gaze turned to Matt. I mashed my teeth weighing my options, but I knew I had a better chance of surviving then Matt did at the moment.

"Alright fine," I growled. I walked toward the heavy machine gun then hoisted it into my arms careful not to drop it again. I followed Puppetmon back to wherever it was he was stationed at after Puppetmon wrapped strings around Matt's mouth silencing him. Wish I could do that too. One the way there, Puppetmon seemed ecstatic at the prospect of having someone to play with. I could only pity him really at how pathetic he is. He didn't notice my gaze talking a mile a minute at the excitement of showing me his house or mansion as he keeps talking. We arrived at this creepy little blue house that looked like a toy house to be honest. He told me to go in first and he said I had 30 second head start. Not a lot of time, but I took it rushing into the house with the heavy weapon in my arms. Once inside I began walking around the house hastily trying to figure out the best places to hide or run too. It was impossible for me to find all this out in 30 seconds especially when someone knows the ins and outs of this house like the back of their hand. I knew that I'd probably lose my free ticket pretty early in this game which is why I wanted to make sure I found a good place to hide and come up with a plan. After walking around this place a few times this gun was getting to be too much a load to carry and I almost fell over as I sat the thing down. "Geez what is this thing made of?"

"And Bang!" came a voice. I jumped so badly I felt my heart leap into my throat as I turn to see Puppetmon with his gun pointed at me. I struggled to regain control of my breathing as I realized how unprepared I was at the sight of him. How could this guy keep sneaking up on me like that? "Aww that was no fun, you lost the pretend round too fast. Oh well, next round should be even more fun. You get a thirty second head start again," I decided that this time I would leave the weapon behind since it was only dead weight at this point. I rush up the stairs towards one of the rooms I ran by. "Man your fast it's gonna be fun to try and catch you,"

This guy is a psychopath and I might really wind up dead if I'm not careful. This guy can somehow conceal himself from being detected from me. I have no idea how he can, but it certainly makes this 'game' all the more pivotal to win. But from how Puppetmon explained it, it sounds like I'm not supposed to win just see how long I can survive. I rush into a room with two other Digimon. "Hi," I greeted then ran beside a bookshelf in the corner. "Don't tell Puppetmon I'm here," I said sticking my head back out.

"Sure,"

"No problem,"

They both were clearly lying and were more scared of disobeying Puppetmon then obeying me. I noticed a small gap on the other side of that was big enough for me to fit through. I squeezed through and waited a few moments. Gotta have a few moments to catch my breath and think of my next plan. I didn't have long to think though as Puppetmon barged into the room asking where I was, and like I thought they both gave up where I would've been. Puppetmon turns toward the spot to seemingly look quite disappointed. Noting his disappointment his two minions scurry over trying to convince him that it wasn't a trick they were trying to play. However, Puppetmon had little patience or tolerance for them as he shot them both destroying instantly. I gasped in shock at the ruthlessness this guy had, which unfortunately gave me away as Puppetmon turned toward my direction. I wouldn't know how much of me he saw since I was already half way out the room and dashing down the hall again. I ran into another room that was covered in toys and items. I was more focused on surviving then the items so I ran through stepping on something. After that I found myself running through a passage that leads downstairs. I had absolutely no idea where this crazy Digimon was which made me all the more worried about my safety. I needed to get out and fast! I rush toward the front door and began to pull on the knobs but was annoyed to find it was locked up tight. I growl in total irritation as my anger was starting to consume me. This fear was something I hated feeling, this feeling of terror this psycho was putting me through was intolerable! I swore to make him pay for this when I get out of this. I suddenly remembered something, in my haste I had overlooked an open window in the toy room. I figured that would be my best way out and I shot up the stairs moving as fast as I could hoping that Puppetmon was still cold on my trail

However, after I made it to the top I'm shocked to see Puppetmon turn the corner with a sick smirk on his face. In this hall was no cover, nowhere to duck down, and I dare not turn my back on him unless I limit myself to acting on a whim. My only option was to throw myself back down the stairs, but that would be more trouble than it's worth and would leave me prone to get shot right afterwards. Puppetmon raised his gun and my only option was study the barrel of the gun to judge the path the bullet would travel. He fired his first shot at my leg, but I quickly raised it while stepping to the side for the bullet to leave a hole in the wood. He smiled an eerie smile as he fired again still aiming for my feet, but again I managed to jump back just enough to avoid. He fired again this time aiming higher which made me jump up for the bullet to pass just between my legs, but it was a clumsy dodge this time as I fell to the floor. I noticed the barrel pointed again then he fired this time aiming for my heart. I twisted my torso as I fell enough for the bullet to miss, but it passes my arm roughly. I felt it break skin as the burning hot lead came and went quickly. It left a burning sensation in my arm though as I fell to the floor trying to control my breathing as I felt my heart might burst. I swallowed to look down at my arm. It stung and I could see some of the sleeve torn along with the harsh scratch the bullet left, but it was better than actually being shot. It passed the inside of my arm near my armpit, meaning if I was a tad bit slower that bullet would've went into my arm or my heart. I glared daggers at Puppetmon who found the whole thing hilarious.

"Wow that was amazing, I thought I had you with that last one, but the games over now," The Digimon held up the gun and my face tighten as I was in no position to make another daring dodge as this time it was aimed for my face. He pulled the trigger, but there was a click. Puppetmon looked confused. Then pulled it a few more times. "Oh, right…only six shots, guess I shouldn't have blasted those two…"

Thank goodness he did…

"That was close…" I muttered. But my breath hitched when I saw the Digimon began to reach for more ammo to reload the gun. It wouldn't take long, and with my arm in rough shape like this I doubt I'll be moving as fast again. So he took his sweet time placing each bullet in its place precisely while humming. I had seconds at best to think of something. Puppetmon thought this was one great big game and he was having a blast. Suddenly, I realized something about games, there not as fun when someone isn't having as much fun as you are. I lean against the wall as a way of trying to have a sturdy object to lean on as I stagger back to my feet. Puppetmon looked at me surprised but ecstatic with excitement.

"Oh boy, you can stand that means I can at least get some more fun out you for a little longer,"

"I'm not going anywhere," I said trying my best to put on a board expression despite the stinging in my arm. "This game got dull fast,"

"Dull, what do you mean dull?" Puppetmon asked shocked as he stalled in the middle of placing the last bullet in the chamber.

"Dull as in boring. This game is no fun and I bet you only think it is because no one else likes to play it with you because they think so too. I bet it's the only game you know," I said challengingly. He stepped back shocked and a little put off.

"No, this is the best game,"

"How would you know you don't play anything else?"

"Then what other games are there?" he asked.

"Well, better games needs more people, but you don't have any friends to play with,"

Puppetmon looked pretty hurt to hear me say that, "I have friends,"

"If there here against their will and not allowed to play with your toys then they aren't your friends. I'm talking about real friends, but I bet you don't have any of those huh?" I challenged walking over to Puppetmon feeling the Digimon is mere clay in my hands as I manipulate him. He seemed greatly discouraged all of a sudden as his weapon fell at the waist side.

"I do to have friends," he said in a pout.

"Well let's see this so called friend I want to meet him,"

"Okay fine you wait right here and I'll get him," He said in huff as he ran down the hall with weapon in hand. I glared in his direction, for next time I see him friends will be the least of his concerns. I turned to my wound to see that the blood had stained a bit of my sleeve. I should let Joe see if he can wrap it up or something.

"TK!" exclaimed a voice behind me. I turned around surprised.

"Patamon!" I exclaimed with a smile. Patamon floats over to me to hug me and I return it with my good arm. However, while in the embrace Patamon gasps which leads me to believe he saw the wound.

"TK, oh my goodness your bleeding!"

"I'll be fine it's just a scratch, especially compared to what we're gonna do to Puppetmon," I said to which Patamon vehemently agreed. However, Patamon pulled me into the toy room to show me that it was Puppetmon that was messing around with everything and causing all the wackiness that's been happening. I decided it was about time for the games to end as I tore the room apart, shredding the map, breaking the TV, and smashing the remote. After that I returned to the hall and no sooner had I come out had Puppetmon returned.

"See TK here's my friend," he held up this poorly made dummy. As soon as I saw it I burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. It was hilarious in my opinion, so funny it almost hurt each time I looked at it. He actually went and made a friend in the literal sense.

"You are one pathetic creature," I said after I regained myself. Puppetmon was surprised but glared at me.

"If that's how you want to play it fine we'll just play my game then!"

"Fine by me, but let me introduce you to one of my friends," I held up my Digivice and Patamon floats into view surprising Puppetmon but also making a shadow of fear fall over his face.

"**Patamon Sacred Digivolve too….Black Seraphimon!"**

The wound on my arm was a distant memory as I stared down Puppetmon who had on a terrified face as he looked at me. Although this moment passed as his face became stern and tossed he sat the doll down gently. He reached behind him to pull out his hammer which confused me to how he stored it that way. He rushed forward intent on smashing the hammer down on me. Since the hall was far too small to have a real fight in we needed to take it outside. We grabbed the hammer's hilt the turned sharply to throw the Digimon down the stairs and into the front door.

"_Shadow Blast!" _We focused the energy to come out our chest where the crest is located to fire out a beam that smashed Puppetmon right through the doors and outside. BlackSeraphimon walked outside and we looked around to see Puppetmon raise himself off the ground.

"I'll smash you good!" he exclaimed raising his hammer.

"Good luck with that," we responded as he summoned the dark blade from our right arm. Puppetmon rushed forward again trying to bring his hammer down on us again. This time we deflect it as we moved to the side to raise our hand and unleash a shockwave that through Puppetmon down. The Digimon growled and raised his hammer pointed at us.

"_Puppet Pummel!"_

We decided to take to the air to avoid the onslaught of energy pellets heading our way. We ducked and dodged each shot until we saw an opening. "_Strike of the Seven Stars!" _we said quickly while throwing out our hand to unleash seven stars instantly. Puppetmon focused his shots on the stars and managed to take a few out leaving only two to strike him. Puppetmon went skidding against the ground, but I didn't give him a chance to regain himself. We rushed back down to the ground to get behind the puppet before he could even look up. We swung our sword in the shape of an X to unleash a sword beam into Puppetmon's back smashing him into the ground. "Now this is fun!" I felt my blood pumping and my excitement build. I could end this right now, but I don't want to. I want this to last as long as possible. Puppetmon jumps out the smoke cloud to bring his hammer down again and we just managed to block it with our sword. It was actually a struggle making me realize that Puppetmon isn't a mega Digimon and a Dark Master for nothing.

"_Puppet Pummel!" _he exclaimed hoping to get me at close range. We directed the blast behind us so the only things annihilated were the trees.

"My turn," I growled as we grabbed the puppet by his face. "_Testament…"_ The puppets body lit up like a Christmas tree in a brilliant light show as Puppetmon wailed in agony making me enjoy every second of it. He flailed his body and I held him for a bit longer until I decided to toss him to the side. "Electrifying wasn't it?" I questioned raising my blade. Puppetmon crawled onto all fours then sharply turned around to reveal he still carried his gun. He fired two shots, but this time my reflexes were far sharper and faster. We easily deflected the bullets while not missing a step in our stride. Puppetmon fired another bullet, and this time we deflected it right back at him to knock the gun from his hand. "Now this is what I call fun,"

"No way…" he muttered. I wanted to raise the hand, but something was keeping me from doing it.

"TK, I think that's enough," Patamon said.

"Not yet, I want to see the look first I need to see it!" I exclaimed in fury. I wanted to see the hopelessness and fear in his eyes. I wanted to witness it before I end this.

"TK-,"

"Just do it Patamon!" I regained control in the arms again as we both poised the blade position in front of Puppetmon's face. I was beginning to see Puppetmon's face contort, but a sensation in the back of my mind grabbed my attention. We sharply turn swing our sword to suddenly lock blades with someone. We pushed hard to fling the person back and we're shocked to see a short Nobody, one of the higher up Nobodies. But not just any Nobody though. Looking at him though the memory itself is fuzzy still I recognize him. "You…" we growled.

"So, you remember?"

"Only that you attacked me, who are you?" we questioned.

"Rexkutamon, at your service, sorry to interrupt your reign of terror on that poor creature there, but I need your attention for the moment,"

"You've got more than my attention!" We rush forward stabbing our blade out only for the mysterious Rexkutamon to stop the attack easily. We used a warp step to flash out and take the Nobody by surprise, but we're shocked that Rexkutamon mimicked the movement and met our attack evenly. He pushed hard to throw me back as he land. He raised his hand and it began to glow somewhat like before. However, Patamon explained that his energy wasn't being syphoned away like last time. We rush forward again to swing our sword and completely surprising Rexkutamon. He managed to leap back though dodging the blade, but unable to avoid the _Shadow Blast _we fired. He slid back as he slammed his sword into the ground to bring himself to a stop. We circled around again to swing our sword so a sharp sword beam was unleashed. Rexkutamon somehow must've seen it coming as he raised his sword to block it even though he wasn't fully grounded yet. He went soaring towards a tree to slam into it. He stood up again to face me and I noticed his head almost fell off revealing dirty blond locks. I found this interesting as with other Nobodies I was never able to actually get any sort of idea what was under these hoods even after we smacked them around thoroughly.

"You've got a good amount of fight in you," he gasped rising to his feet and readjusting his hood.

"Well now that you can't cheat by making us weaker. Without that this fight is going to be easy,"

"Heh, don't count yourself short just yet…"

"Huh?"

Rexkutamon stood strong as he raised his other hand to summon a white blade in complete contrast to the black one in his other hand. This confused me greatly since the blade clearly had holy power like Angemon. The Nobody rushed toward me dual wielding both swords expertly as swung them expertly. I was forced to fall into the pattern of dodging and blocking to avoid damage. After seeing a brief opening we went for it, but were surprised that it was left there on purpose as he pinned down my sword arm with the black sword then struck with his white one. The pain felt like a burning that struck me to my core as I felt shell shocked, even the wound in my arm from earlier began to throb. We fell back on our feet to regain balance to push off to take flight into the air avoiding horizontal slash. With his white sword he reversed his grip then threw it directly toward me.

"_Key Throw!" _he exclaimed. The blade began to glow as it appeared a spinning wheel of light was coming at me. We moved to deflect it, but the force behind the attack made us struggle. We couldn't simply back hand this attack like we thought. Suddenly Rexkutamon appeared above us with his hand extended. "_Dark Aura!" _he exclaimed shooting out a dark purple fireball. We swiveled to the side to allow the blade pass us and slash through the fireball toward Rexkutamon. He caught the blade easily without a second thought then crossed the blades to unleash an X shaped double sword beam. It slammed into our chest knocking the wind right out of us and sending us straight to the ground. We hit harshly sinking into ground and before we knew it the blades were coming at us again. The blades crossed as the slammed into the dirt over our right arm restraining it. Suddenly Rexkutamon came down hard slamming his foot on our forearm. He reached toward my chest where the crest symbol was emblazed. "Crest of Hope? Do you really think this form is a representation of that power?" He touched it and for some reason the symbol began to glow.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking what should be mine," he responded then his hand gripped tightly as an explosion of sparks erupted as it felt like he was reaching into my chest and pulling on something. It was an excruciating feeling and I felt that I would pass out if it continued.

"_S-Shadow Blast!" _I called unleashing the beam from my chest knocking him away. I reached for the black sword then tore it out the ground, and now that I'm free I rush forward to take this thing down. I aimed for his head, but he managed to upright himself in time to duck down. I missed his head but took his head off in the process. I looked and was totally shocked. The Nobodies face is human, the face of a little kid my age. Dirty blonde hair that spiked and curved to the left and his eyes….they were like mine except darker like a navy blue. I also noticed his has a tag and a crest around his neck. I stared in wonderment and confusion.

"Well, now you've seen my face," he raised his hand to summon his white sword to him. "I look familiar?"

"You're…you can't be who I-,"

"I could," he gestured to the sword in my hand. "I'm the only one who can hold that weapon. I can't even call it back because it thinks it's already home," He raised his sword. "So I suppose I must take it from you,"

Our eyes fell on the blade in our hand, and for a brief moment the weapon felt like it belonged with us. But it couldn't…in a panic we threw the weapon at Rexkutamon like and it flew straight like an arrow. Rexkutamon stepped to the side and with amazing reflexes caught the blade under the hilt with an impassive face. Although we expected that so we charged the weapon with energy that explodes in his face, so while he was distracted we decided to take our leave. We weren't ready for this kind of fight or…this kind of enemy. We rushed off as fast as we could and we were able to sense where the others are. We touched back down then reverted back to normal. As soon as the evolution ended I felt nauseated and dizzy.

"TK are you alright?"

I leaned on a tree, "He just did a lot more damage than I thought…" I felt cold and my muscles were barely holding me up. I looked at Patamon to see he was rather pale looking. "Are you alright,"

"I-I'll be fine," he responded.

"Let's go meet up with the others," I said walking around the brush holding Patamon in my arms. We calmly walked onto the scene to see Matt yelling and freaking out. I had half a mind to not even go over, but I suppose someone had to end his madness. "I'm back," I said in a tired voice. Everyone turned to me surprised, but all happy to see me as they rushed to meet me.

"Wow you're okay!" Sora said relieved.

"Of course, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I almost destroyed Puppetmon but there was some….problems…"

"That's alright we'll get him soon enough," Tai said proudly. "Now that TK is back we can focus on taking Puppetmon down,"

"Wait, TK are you okay?" Kari asked stepping forward. I shifted my body so she wouldn't see the blood stain, however she still saw it and my rather roughed up condition. "TK what happened?" She said quickly in a worried tone as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I shifted her hand away as I look away.

"I'm fine,"

"You are not fine,"

"I really don't need to be fussed at right now,"

"You're bleeding,"

"I noticed,"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, a fight that's it,"

"What happened?"

"CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?" I yelled furiously at her. She looked at me surprised and clearly a little hurt. But I didn't care, I really didn't care one bit.

"She's just trying to help," Gatomon stepped up offended that her partner was being spoken to in such a way. I mashed my teeth as it felt like I was about to explode, but Patamon quickly flaps out my arms.

"Just give him space," he said to Gatomon to get the Digimon to back off.

"Well at least let me see that injury," Joe said walking over. Suddenly I noticed something, the sound of annoying voice that wasn't hovering over me.

"Where's Matt?" I asked looking around.

"Oh he's…" Joe looked up from my arm to point off in a random direction, but it was just an empty space. "Oh, I had saw him walking that way,"

"Oh well one less annoyance," I muttered. I felt Joe's eyes on me, but he didn't say anything as he looked at my arm. He seemed to let out a relieve sigh.

"This is good, it only looks like a scratch I can handle that. Here this might sting," He said. While Joe did that the others were looking around for Matt. He dapped a little alcohol on my arm that felt…oddly refreshing to feel the sting. Joe noticed my ease at the dapped but again didn't say anything. He reached into his bag then wrapped bandages around my arm. After he finished wrapped he tied it around it firmly and then he sighed when he was done. "All better,"

"Thanks…" I muttered.

"For some reason I don't really think you mean that,"

"Your kinda right," I admitted. "I'm sorry Joe…I just had a really tough time…" (_Crest of Hope? Do you really think this form is a representation of that power?_)

"Just be careful," he said seeing that I was out for any conversation. He took his leave to converse with the others while I went to sit farther away bringing my knees to my chest

"Rexkutamon…" I muttered the name of that Nobody. I glanced around until I saw a stick nearby and a patch of dirt. I spelled out the name Rexkutamon. My breath was heavy as I thought I saw something in the name that struck me as familiar. I crossed out the x and the mon parts of the name. That only leaves Re-kuta. The letters…maybe…I write underneath it rearranging the letters. After rearranging the letters my breath got trapped in my throat. The letters rearranged spelled T-A-K-E-R-U. "Takeru…"

"TK what's wrong?" Patamon's voice cut into my thoughts. I turned around to my Digimon flanked by Izzy and Tentomon. They seemed surprise when they looked at me. "TK?" Patamon questioned rushing over to me. He leaped into my lap to look up at me. "Why are you crying…?"

I hadn't even noticed I did. "I…"

"TK did something happen while you were gone?" Izzy asked bending down next to me with a worried expression. I looked at Izzy not sure if the computer geek would be able to help or even comprehend my feelings. I glanced back at the others to see them distracted with other things. I looked back to Izzy and I could feel the tears pour out my eyes. I felt a lot more comfortable around Izzy now more than the others, probably because he took care of me when I had been suffering from amnesia. Izzy's eyes scanned me over and then his eyes trailed over to the dirt. He read the names quickly then looked back at me. "What's going on?"

"I'm in trouble," I sulked.

"We told you we won't let those guys get you remember," Tentomon said. I shook my head.

"It's already too late…" I said turning toward the dirt as an eerie calm suddenly settled into my bones. I knew what was going to happen, and I knew it was going to be soon. "Something bad is gonna happen to me…"

"Don't worry we won't let anything happen. You can trust us to keep you safe and sound," Tentomon encouraged.

"It won't matter Tentomon in who I trust," I explained.

"So what is it you want us to do then?" Izzy finally asked. I looked at him with an icey chill.

"There's nothing you can do…it's over…"


End file.
